On the run
by Suttha and Phsycho
Summary: Kid Kakashi and Anko, with Asuka have finally escaped Orochimaru's lab experiments. When they've run too far away what will they find waiting for them beyond the forest? I suck at writing summaries so just read it. It's good! (Discontinued, for no other reason than that I can't find a determinable end to this)
1. The Escape

Kakashi, Anko, and Asuka were all on the run after finally escaping Orochimaru's lab facility. It was a few weeks after Orochimaru's betrayal of Konoha, so nobody expected him to act so soon. It turns out that he had been prepared to run away from Konoha seeing as how big his facility is.

"Keep up you two" said Asuka to her two tired companions, after all there is only so much a twelve year old can take.

"Asuka-nii chan, were are we anyways this looks nothing like the five great nations" said Kakashi.

"And we've been at it for hours now, can't we take a break already" said a whining Anko.

"No, unless you're excited to go back to that snake's experiments we can't stop Anko" said Asuka "and Kakashi, you're right the tree's here are a lot shorter and less vast" said Asuka thoughtfully inspecting her surroundings.

Then Asuka stopped running, taking her sudden halting a bad sign Kakashi and Anko crouched into their battle stances. "Damn" said Asuka when she sensed the approaching chakra signatures, they were weak and near non-existent, but they had them surrounded in numbers. _"At this rate we'll never get out of here, and even worse the kids don't really look that ready for a fight in their shape"_ thought Asuka as she looked back at Kakashi and Anko who were sporting very dark bags under their eyes.

Puling herself to her full height Asuka looked at her two companions, who were by now staring at her oddly. "Alright you two listen up" said Asuka with an unnaturally deep voice, catching both kids unguarded.

"Kakashi" Asuka said as she turned to the silver haired boy, and took of her dog-tag as casually as possible. Kakashi being perceptive understood the action all the same, casually done or not. His eye widened for a fraction of a second before he stubbornly shook his head and took a step back from Asuka, "No I'm, not leaving you behind" Kakashi said frantically.

"It's too dangerous" Asuka said sternly.

"I don't care, I'll never abandon my comrades again" said Kakashi stubbornly standing his ground.

Asuka as Sakumo Hatake's last surviving student, has been Kakashi's only pillar that kept him from sinking into insanity after the nine tails attack. Ever since he could remember she was there in either good or bad, and now she was going to sacrifice herself for them to get away. That was just too much of a load to bare for the little boy.

"Listen, from what I'm sensing of the people heading here is that, they're either half decent in hiding they're chakra signature or that they're another one of Orochimaru's experiments. In either case, none of us are ready for an all-out fight at the moment, so our best strategy is a distraction. At least then you two will come out of this alive" said Asuka muttering the last part, but Kakashi heard it all the same.

Kakashi was on the verge of tears, even after burying his emotions for so long. And yet it seemed the tears wouldn't fall, for after all the sorrow it has seen his eyes no longer were able to weep.

Asuka always had a spot in his life, and now it seemed that there will be yet another gap in his heart. Anko looked on the verge of tears as well; she'd known Asuka back in the village too, though not as long as Kakashi had ,she still was like a big sister to her.

"I'm gonna need you to stay strong and protect Anko here alright" said Asuka as she put the too big dog-tag around Kakashi's slender neck.

"I won't let anything harm her" said Kakashi as he clutched at the dog-tag tightly, making it a silent oath of owner.

"And Anko hold onto this until I come back to you guys alright" said Asuka as she threw her a fancy wrist-band, the final token from Sakumo Hatake, her graduation gift.

"Hai Asuka-nii chan" said Anko also on the verge of tears. Asuka stared at them calculatingly for a moment before ripping her gaze away and staring back at the canopy ahead of her.

"Now get going" said Asuka as she took out her katana leveling it in the position she sensed the figures approaching. She had grabbed that katana along with a few necessities she grabbed when they were making their escape.

"Hai" said the two in chorus and with one leap continued their journey in the trees.

* * *

It was at the early dawn when Kakashi and Anko did stop for a rest. Anko was fast asleep by the base of a tree that Kakashi had deemed base for the time being, while Kakashi was still wide awake thinking over what Asuka said.

It was then that he spotted just beyond the canopy of trees by a bit, standing in all her glory was a giant green lady holding a book in one hand and a torch outstretched above her head in the other. But it wasn't the 'green lady' that had caught Kakashi's interest, but it was a giant hovering ship in the sky that was just landing to collect some people from shore.

Kakashi getting over his shock, quickly nudged Anko awake. Anko who was not too pleased about having her sleep taken away from her glared at Kakashi accusingly while saying "What is it 'Kashi" Anko still at the edges of sleep.

Kakashi didn't bother with an answer as he couldn't exactly form one coherently, and he simply pointed in the direction to her right. Confused over his reaction she turned to find a giant ship with people already hoping into it. The thing that caught Anko's eye though, was that they were all dressed in the same outfit, meaning this can only be a military ship.

Turning to Kakashi who was by now effectively out of shock, she gave him one of her trademark mischievous smiles, which he returned with rolling his eyes at her exasperatedly.

"No, Anko we are not going in that thing" said Kakashi already reading her thoughts.

"Oh but Kakashi it'll be fun, and either way it's a military ship right so if anybody tries to attack us there, these guys will be able to fight back" said Anko all too excited at the prospect of being in a ship.

"It's a win-win situation, what do you say?" said Anko already fidgeting in excitement.

"Well you've got a point, but that will also mean that their security will probably be higher as well" said Kakashi thinking it over.

"Come on 'Kashi, it'll be good practice for our stealth and we don't really have a place to stay anyways" said Anko using Kakashi's nickname.

"Fine, but you'll have to stop calling me that" said Kakashi already too tired to continue arguing.

"Let's go" said Anko as she started making her way to the Helicarier (A.N: for those of you who already figured it out congratulations and for those of you who didn't I just stopped feeling like calling it the flying ship).

Kakashi and Anko made it in through one of the AC shafts they found and started to make their way deeper into the Helicarier's maze of shafts. Once they found the main shaft, which was big enough for the two of them to sleep in, they slowly dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

**A.N. I hope you liked the first chapter, this is my first story and I'm making it a Crossover. Also a lot of you might be thinking why I didn't give a description of how they looked like, but that's kind of the point I want to see what you think Asuka will look like. Only one thing though her hair is tied in a Hannah Inuzuka style. That's all you get, please review and tell me if I should continue this story. And please people go easy on me first timer remember. Until then.**

**Ja ne**


	2. Clash

**Hey guys the only reason I am updating so soon is because I am sick and when I go back to school I probably won't have the time to upload as much. So don't expect me to upload everyday it's kind of temporary. And it's kind of hard to adjust to all these rules in fan fiction.**

**I don't own the characters except for Asuka.**

It was the third day for them in the Helicarier, and nobody has noticed them yet. By now Anko and Kakashi know its interior inside out, and have become very proficient in crawling through the shafts withought being noticed. They were even managing to sneak up some food when the camera's where turned to their blind spot. It was fairly uneventful until Anko spoke the four words that would lead to the inevitable.

"I need to go" said Anko.

"What Anko we're supposed to be hiding"

"I know I know but I can't hold it in any longer"

"Well can't you go in a bottle or something?"

"Unlike you I'm a girl so it's not as easy to me"

"Fine I'm doing this only once, so you better make it worth it deal"

"Deal"

As they climbed through the shafts to the girls bathroom Kakashi pried one of the ceilings blocks and when he saw that nobody was in there he dropped down to land in a non-occupied bathroom cell. Anko quickly jumped down into the cell beside him, while Kakashi looked-out for anyone who's coming.

"All done Kakashi, ooohh there's a place to wash your hands in the same cell cool"

"Are you done admiring the bathroom, cause we really have to get back in the shafts now"

"Relax we haven't been out for ages"

That's when Kakashi pulled her back into the shaft and closed the ceiling. When she looked at him he held one finger to his mouth, and pointed for her to look through the small gap in the ceiling. When she looked through she found that two ladies had just entered the bathroom. She scratched the back of her head embarrassed and Kakashi just held up his hands in the universal sign of its-okay.

* * *

On the Helicarier the totally oblivious Nick Fury was rounding up his troops for what seemed like another martial arts training session. From the last attack almost all his troops depended mainly on the weapons, and none even knew how to hold their own, so now he wasn't taking any chances. Though he was oblivious to two curious ninja's to be watching that training from the ceiling shaft.

"Alright listen up" said Agent Maria Hill

"Today we are holding this training session in hopes of raising our percentage of survivors, so your gonna have to take this very seriously am I clear"

"Yes Ma'am" said the other troops.

"This sounds interesting" said Kakashi from his spot

"This sounds fun" said Anko

"Alright now me and Agent Phil here are gonna demonstrate, so pay attention" she said as Agent Phil came to the center.

"Begin"

Phil rushed at her and punched only for her to sidestep it take his arm behind his back and quickly pin him to the floor. "Alright, now who can tell me what was Agent Phil's first mistake?"

When nobody answered after ten seconds she sighed dramatically and said "He rushed into the fight withought a plan. Rule #1 wait for your enemy to make their move and then attack"

"Wow their really hopeless if they couldn't figure that out" said Kakashi staring down in disbelief "even an academy student could've answered that".

"Aw man and here I thought it was gonna be a fun fight" said Anko whining.

"Well anyways since most of them are here, maybe we can go find ourselves something to eat" said Kakashi trying to get Anko to cheer up again.

"Alright now you're talking come on maybe we can find some dango"

Kakashi smiled at Anko's enthusiasm and followed her to the kitchen. It was when they made it in there that things went bad. "Security alert all hands on deck I repeat all hands report to the Helicarier's front deck immediately we are under attack".

"Do you think they found out about us" said Anko sandwich still in hand.

"Something tells me this is a totally different matter"

"Oh how do you know?" said Anko sardonically

It was then an explosion happened near the shaft they were eating in, Anko looked at Kakashi and he gave her a smile and said "That pretty much tells me that the whole ship is being attacked not us."

"Well we better get out of here then, if this place is under attack then I'm not waiting in it till it falls" said Anko finishing her sandwich.

They started crawling to the nearest exit to find that it was already blown up. A fuse exploded to their right causing them to fall through the hole in the wall. While they were falling sharp shards of metal in the whole had cut deeply into Anko's right side and Kakashi got a pretty nasty gash on his forehead. Kakashi quickly air dived to Anko and pulled her to him. They crashed into the water near the shore, Kakashi carried Anko away from the sea shore and to a building that looked half damaged. He layed her down with her back supported to the wall, and started inspecting the wound. The cut looked bad, but thankfully it didn't hit any vital points and wasn't deep enough for it to pierce an organ. However it was still bleeding freely.

"Alright Anko your wound is still bleeding, so I'm gonna apply pressure to it and staunch out the bleeding using chakra alright" said Kakashi to a barely conscious Anko. When she nodded weakly he quickly took out gauze of bandages from his first aid kit and applied pressure, whilst applying his chakra to stop the bleeding.

"I didn't know you knew medical ninjutsu" said Anko weakly.

Kakashi smiled up at her seeing that she can still talk. "I can only do first aid though" said Kakashi still too focused, once he stopped the bleeding he looked up to her face only to see her pale and asleep. He started to panic since she looked so pale and her breaths we're coming in ragged.

"Anko? Anko, ANKO come on wake up Anko" he started to shout while trying to shake her awake. Unfortunately that's when the Avengers had finished saving the Helicarier from an escaped group of super villains, and have already seen them falling from the Helicarier.

* * *

The scene that greeted them was of a boy that looked no older than twelve with a bleeding forehead, trying to wake up a girl that looked unconscious and had a pretty bad cut in her side. What really made them look weird though was that they had purple and grey hair. The boy was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt with tan shorts (A.N. look at my profile pic it's the same outfit he's in there) and a forehead protector with a weird symbol on it. The girl had a purple tank top with tanned shorts too and the same headband. Unfortunately what's stopping them from immediately taking them to the hospital was that they saw them falling from the Helicarier.

"Hey kid, hand over that girl and come quietly with us, we have some questions we need you to answer" said Ironman seriously. _If these kids helped in the escape, then they might as well have some information we could use to now who planned the invasion. Luckily though none of those who escaped have enough money to hire descent fighters_, thought Ironman.

Kakashi stood up and pulled out a pipe from the buildings wall, and stood in front of Anko's unconscious body, balancing the pipe between his back and his forearm in a defensive stance. "We're not going anywhere, and I'm not about to hand over my teammate to you anyways" said Kakashi crouching down and getting ready.

"Look kid we can either do this the easy way or the hard way, or trust me if I we're you I'd go with easy way" said Ironman and the Hulk came to the front and cracked his knuckles to get the message better. Unfortunately their plan of intimidating the kid enough to get him to surrender was short lived when the boy said "sounds to me you like it the hard way ,so let's see what you've got" said Kakashi before jumping in the air high above hulk and slamming his pipe multiple times at every vital point he knew. When he was done he hopped back down and off Hulk who came tumbling down unconscious." It seems the bigger they get the harder they fall huh" said Kakashi smirking.

He then abandoned his makeshift rod in favor of increasing his speed. He then jumped up again and seemingly disappeared to them; he reappeared seconds later behind Ironman and kicked his head with a round house kick, which sent him crashing to the floor. Panther came at him with a punch which he blocked and then crouched down and kicked in hope of getting the advantage. Panther jumped over it and sidestepped and oncoming punch though what he didn't expect was for the boy to use his hands as leverage, Kakashi handstand and kicked Panther away too. He saw arrows thrown at him he dodged them then grabbed an arrow spun around and hurled it back to its thrower, to his surprise it was a net arrow. That's when the thunderer took his chance and stroke, he hit Kakashi with a lightning bolt so huge that the other avengers had too block they're eyes.

"Well don't you think that was a bit too far Thor, you might have actually killed the boy" said Cpt. America concerned for the boy.

"Not at all, I think I might have to do it again actually" said Thor at Cpt.'s confused look he pointed his hammer at the direction of the boy. To his surprise he found that the boy was actually still struggling to his feet to fight, as he stood up shakily his breathing was ragged, and the gash on his forehead is bleeding harder and he was burned up everywhere. "Why do you keep fighting, you cannot escape us anyways so why keep going" said Cap. The boy's bangs covered his eyes as he spoke "it's because…" He then looked up at him eyes burning with determination even though looking tired he said "it's because I promised to protect her and I never abandon a comrade that's why" shouted Kakashi as he ran at them preparing to punch. Kakashi's movements were slower, so when he punched Cap just side stepped and hit him between his neck and his shoulder. As Kakashi's body started falling to the ground unconscious he felt someone stop his fall "the last thing he heard before he fell into unconsciousness was "I'm sorry but I'm not about to let you hurt mine either" and then he blacked out.

* * *

"Well good job team that wasn't too bad" said Ironman as he came over to Captain America who was now carrying the boy.

"HULK SMASH PUNY BOY" said Hulk who had just woken up, only to be stopped by Thor's outstretched arm. "It would be futile to have captured him only to _smash_ him Hulk" said Antman trying to play mediator. "Yeah calmed down big guy it's just a kid" said Hawkeye while smiling jokingly.

"Well said kid took almost all of us out, so let's head back already Hawkeye you get the girl alright" said Ironman taking over the situation.

Hawkeye got Anko who was by now feverish and breathing in ragged breaths; he started panicking and shouted over to Antman. When he came to him he said "She probably lost too much blood we need to get her some immediate medical attention" said Antman. "Same thing for the boy he doesn't look too good either" when Hank looked over he found that the boy looked as bad as the girl and his blood was still dripping from his forehead. "Looks like they both had a pretty rough landing. We need to get going fast Ironman you and Thor carry them back to the mansion, you're the fastest so you'll get their first."

"Alright, good point Hank" said Ironman as he took the girl, Thor took the boy and they both took off at full speed. Ironman saw Thor frowning down at the boy, but it wasn't out of hate it was out of concern. "What's on your mind Thor?" said Ironman to his frowning companions.

"It's just that the boy is so light and frail, you wouldn't expect him to be this dangerous, and doesn't it strike you odd that they both have the same symbol on their forehead protectors" said Thor to his Ironed companion. "Yeah I know, but we're just gonna have to wait until they wake up to question them" said Ironman.

**A.N. OMG….O.o…I'm so evil just when things looked good for them. Anyways I really hope that you guys would start reviewing already because I'm starting to feel like I'm writing to nobody. Also tomorrow I'm going back to school so chances are I won't be updating soon TT_TT…Until then**

**Ja ne**


	3. Interrogation

**A.N. Hey guys I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, but here's another chapter. I'm not sick anymore so I'm gonna be going back to school now, which means I'll probably won't be able to update as fast as I was updating so far. And PEOPL OUT THERE PLZ START REVIEWING.  
**

Awareness slowly reached Kakashi as he tried to open up his eyes, but all that he managed was to cause them to twitch lightly. His eye lids felt like they gained a thousand pounds and his body felt sore calling to him to just sleep, but Kakashi as stubborn as ever didn't allow it and opened them up. Kakashi's vision blurred slightly and he found himself staring up at a metal ceiling. Starting to sit up Kakashi's head throbbed over the change in position; Kakashi reached up to touch his head and for the first time noticed the chains on each of his wrist. Kakashi looked at the chains and found that they were actually long enough to allow him to reach the half of the room. Kakashi smirked at this _they're still underestimating me guess I'll just stick to taijutsu for the time being._ Kakashi then saw a bed across the room, and realization hit him.

"Anko" he said and ran across the room only to be stopped in the middle by his chains. He started pulling at them with all his might until his fingers started to feel a warm liquid coming out. He had cut open his palm trying to get to her, he then started calling her name to wake up.

Anko woke up to the sound of someone calling her name, _that voice; I know I've heard it before. Kakashi! _She woke-up with a start to find Kakashi releasing a sigh of relief. "You had me scared there for a moment, are you alright?" said Kakashi, hands still outstretched behind him from the chains.

"What happened?" she asked "and where are we anyways"

He was about to answer when a strange voice answered from behind them, "You are currently under the custody of The Avengers" and when they turned around they found Captain America stepping inside the cell. "I'm going to need you to answer some of our questions, so it'll be as hard as your cooperation with us" said Cap with a serious face. Anko moved to stand beside Kakashi, and said "who are you people and what do you want from us".

"I guess you didn't get me straight, I'm the one who asks the questions here" said Cap.

"And why would we want to answer your questions, you are the people who attacked us," said Kakashi stepping in front of Anko.

"I already told you we don't want to hurt you this'll only be easier by your cooperation" said Cap.

"Now, who are you? What are your names?" said Cap.

"Well it's common courtesy to introduce yourself and then ask others" said Kakashi shaking his finger as if at a naughty child. "Try again" said Anko smiling with Kakashi.

Cap gaped openly and then choked up a bit not believing the two kids absurdity.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue" said Kakashi still smiling

"Hey if you're going to question us then at least have some manners" said Anko.

"Fair enough" said Cap resignedly "My name is Captain America, and I'm one of the Avengers"

"Oh, then I'm Captain Rice cakes and she's Captain Dango" said Kakashi sarcastically.

"I'm not about to give you my full name, not until you show us that you guys are actually innocent" said Cap.

"Now let's try this again" said Cap as he sat on the floor cross-legged "what's your name, and I want to know your actual names".

"Kakashi I think we could trust this guy" whispered Anko to Kakashi.

"How do you know?"

"Look he's dressed in tights and when did you ever see Orochimaru dress his experiments with something like that" said Anko pointing at the now sitting Captain America.

"Good point, and from our experience back there the interrogators would have probably punched us twice already for our comments" said Kakashi thoughtfully.

"'Alright Anko, but I'll decide how much information we divulge to him deal?"

"Deal"

"My name is Anko Mitarashi and this here is Kakashi Hatake" said Anko as they both bowed

"Nice to meet you" said Cap smiling at them.

"Well sit down we're gonna be here for a while, so you might as well make yourself comfortable."

At that they both held up their wrist to show their chains. "Well as comfortable as you can get in here" said Cap. They both quickly sat on the floor, "well so much for hospitality" said Kakashi sarcastically. "If you answer my questions quickly enough, I might be able to convince them to drop the chains, but only if you cooperate" said Cap quickly noticing the hope in both the kids eyes.

"Alright, but if you ask any personal questions your gonna have to answer it too deal?"

"Deal"

"Shake on it" said Anko and Kakashi both reaching out a hand "umm...sure" he said. Cap awkwardly took both hands and shook on them, and both kids start laughing in delight and soon Cap joined in the laughing too.

* * *

"Hey Hank I heard you needed me here for something" said Tony as he entered a very messy lab.

"Tony, great you came in just in time. Take a look at this" said Hank as he showed him a weird black marking on the back of the girl's neck (Anko). "I found this at both the kids necks".

"What is it? Is it some sort of tattoo for a new band I didn't know about?" said Tony trying to lighten the mood.

"Stark this is serious, look at the energy scale of that thing", said Hank placing a chart on the screen.

"Whoa" said Tony.

"I know right, amazing isn't it and you know what's even better. All of that energy isn't even the kids' energy; it looks more like the energy you'd find in the trees and such"

"but then how.." said Tony but got cut short in the middle of his sentence.

"I don't know how they got it Stark, I don't even understand this thing completely either"

"Well then I guess it's about time we paid our youngest prisoners a visit" said Tony starting to make his way to the door. "Hey Tony you might find Cap down there too, he went down a while ago" said Hank turning back to his work.

* * *

As Tony started walking to the cells he heard the sound of laughter, but not any laughter it was Cap's laughter. He started into a jog to the cell only to hear the silver haired boy say.

"Yeah, and Phil's even got something like a little karaoke player too, but it's got stickers of you all over it" said Kakashi "Stalker alert, I'd be more careful around him if I were you" said Anko to an amused Cap, who was still chuckling a little and he said "now that's not a nice way to treat your elders is it" said Cap smiling at them.

"Sorry Captain-san" they both said in unison and looked down on the floor in shame. Cap quickly reached over and ruffled both their hair, "hey it's alright I've actually seen him humming the words, and dancing slightly when he thought the hallway was empty."

"Oh yeah he has some hip work" and they all busted in laughter all over again.

"Ehm, ehm" said Tony as he finally reached the cell, "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your play time Cap, but I've come down here for serious business" said Tony.

Cap quickly turned around and stood up "There is no need for that now; they've already answered all the questions I asked them" said Cap.

"Hey old man in the red shirt, who are you anyways?" said Kakashi

"Old man?" said Cap "Red shirt?" said Tony

"Well you didn't tell us your name and you don't look like any of those people who fought us. Captain-san here I actually saw, because he's the one who caught me" said Kakashi as he pointed at Cap. "So who are you?" said Anko both turning to Tony now.

"Can't I ask the same of you?" said Tony

"Right, sorry I'm Kakashi and this is Anko" they both bowed to him "Nice to meet you"

"Well ummmm…..I'm Tony Stark, I was actually the man in the iron armor" said Tony amused by their manners.

"Oh you're the red robot Cap was talking about, by the way nice idea, but won't that get you to rely on your suit more often. I mean what will you do if you're out of it like now and there's an attack?" said Kakashi.

"Smart kid, well I usually run to the closest suit and then go help against the attack"

"but then what if you can't make it there because the attack is there" said Kakashi, Anko bashed him on the head "OW, what did I do?" said Kakashi rubbing his sore head.

"Stop pressuring the man, so much"

"I wasn't pressuring him"

"Were too"

"Were not"

"Were too"

"Were not"

"Were too"

"Alright enough you two" said Cap as he put a hand on top of both their heads "play nice, don't want you to give Tony here a bad impression do you?" said Cap looking up to his friend as did the two kids.

Tony started to laugh "you two are some duo" said Tony as he crouched in front of these kids. "Well what I actually came here for, is that mark on your necks" at this both kids looked at each other apprehensively and looked down to the floor.

"Does it have anything to do with the attack on the Helicarier?" he continued asking.

They both reached to clutch their necks where the mark is and said "we didn't know what happened to the Helicarier either" said Kakashi. "Yeah, we were actually just having lunch when an explosion happened beside us and we fell through the hole it made" said Anko, finally remembering that much.

"What were you.." said Tony, but got cutoff by Cap saying

"They were hiding in the Helicarier's shafts, and they were hiding there because they felt it was safe and didn't have any other place to go"

"It also looked sooo cool too" said Anko

"Yeah, it was kind of all her idea" said Kakashi pointing at her.

"KAKASHI" she said as she was about to bash him really hard on the head.

"AH" he quickly hid his head with his hands, but then when the feeling of pain never came he looked up to see Captain America standing in front of him "now Anko stop hitting Kakashi so much on his head, you might reopen his wound. That's when Anko finally saw the bandages wrapped around Kakashi's head.

"I kind of feel dizzy" said Kakashi as his vision blurred and a moment of vertigo overcame him, and then the floor started rising to meet him only to feel Cap's arm stop him from continuing his descend. Kakashi had then blacked out completely.

"It seems she might have actually opened it up" said Tony as he approached the kid now lying in Cap's protective arms. He reached over and carefully unwrapped the bandages, the layers of bandages that he unwrapped at the end were already soaking through with blood. "Damn it, Jarvis" said Tony seemingly to the air.

Out of nowhere a screen came down "yes sir" it said, and Anko couldn't hold back yelp of surprise that came out of her. Tony didn't pay her no heed and continued telling the screen or Jarvis about Kakashi's condition. When she looked back at her comrade she couldn't help but feel ashamed. She just got his injury reopened over a small argument; _it's all my fault_ she thought.

Captain then came over and placed a hand on her shoulder and said "don't go blaming yourself".

"How did you..."

"I can see it all over your face, besides Kakashi wouldn't have wanted to see you like this. Now come on". He said helping her up and unlocking her chains, so that she can follow him to Kakashi's bed. He looked so small and vulnerable in that big bed, she was of course older than him by a month or so.

"Jarvis is gonna take care of him just stand back" said Tony.

She then saw many mechanical arms approach him and couldn't help trying to stop them, but Cap quickly caught her by the arm. Those metal arms, that feeling it was all too similar to Orochimaru's experiment's for her comfort. Cap quickly saw her discomfort and told her "maybe that's enough questioning for today, go sleep Anko, I promise you nothing wrong will happen to Kakashi, it's just resealing his wound alright" said Cap taking her over to the other side of the room.

"Hey, umm…since you unlocked my chains do you think you can do the same to Kakashi's chains" she asked looking up at him.

"I'm not even sure if I should keep you're chains off, I mean you looked like you were gonna break all of Jarvis's arms and I have to have the permission from the whole team alright Anko; but hang in there alright I promise I'll try, deal?" he asked reaching out one of his hands.

"Deal" said Anko shaking on it.

* * *

On their way over back to the Avenger's mansion Tony smacked himself in the forehead and said "aw man, I totally forget to ask them about who gave them the mark," said Tony now looking down. "Yeah, that happened to me once or twice in the middle of the conversation, I forgot how fun it was to talk with kids. They kept on changing the conversation, and you would totally forget what you're talking about with all their squabbling".

"Yeah, it does actually kind of feel nice to talk to kids again" said Tony now cheering up.

"I think Wasp would like them, she always was good with kids" said Cap thoughtfully.

"Well, we might as well clue the others on this development."

"I also wanted to talk you about the kids being released from the chains"

Tony raised an eyebrow at that, and Cap quickly said "Well it's because I kind of promised the kids that I would try to get them out of the chains if they cooperate."

"Well, they're both asleep at the moment so I guess they won't notice until later" Tony said "but I promise you we'll try alright, we're just gonna need to convince the rest of the crew, and that's gonna be some task" he said as he started rubbing the back of his head too tired at the prospect of explaining this to them.

"I'll help you explain to them, if it makes you feel any better" said Cap seeing his friend's tired visage. "Let's just go sleep it's about 12:00 at the moment, they'll probably won't appreciate it from us to be taking from their sleeping time, you know how Hulk is with his naps" said Cap as he started making his way to his room.

"See you in the morning" he said and waved at him before he went in and fell asleep.

**A.N. Hey guys, I hope this was long enough for you. I just want to tell you guys that don't expect me to update everyday, and after I say this I probably update it in the same night. Anyways since no one has reviewed yet. I'm gonna decide how Asuka looks like, if any of you have any ideas plz JUST REVIEW OR COMMENT OR SOMETHING DON'T GIVE ME THE SILENT TREATMENT! *cries anime tears*. Until then.  
**

**Ja ne  
**


	4. Meeting the Team

**YO! I'm sorry this story seems to be having more humor than adventure, but I'm working on it. Also plz plz plz start reviewing I really need some opinions. TT_TT.**

**Anyways I don't own Naruto or any of the cast members**

"I'm bored" said Anko as she flopped down on the floor. Tony didn't take off their chains but he did extend them, so now they can go around the room withought any trouble.

"I know, this is the third time you say it Anko" said Kakashi.

"Well I keep on saying it, because you're not doing anything to lessen it"

"Hey wait how long are these chains?" asked Kakashi

"I don't know, try walking to the end of the room and let's see" said Anko

As they each went to the other end of the cell, since the chains where put on opposite sides. They found that it was tall enough, that even then they still have some excess chains.

"Alright Anko, I think I've got an idea, since these chains are so long let's jump over them and tangle them up"

"Alright, hey how about we put the chains at one of the beds knobs, and then it'll be pulled tight and more fun"

They started playing, "try to keep up" said Kakashi to Anko.

"You're on"

They quickly ran out of chains to wrap, and started untangling them. "Mah, you might have speed but you've got no style" said Kakashi, and then he did a handstand and angled himself to land at the other side of the chain. "You're on" she then jumped over it front flipped in the air and landed on the other side. They quickly started dancing sliding over and under it, and eventually they started to dance the same moves in unison and started to sing the song they're dancing to.

**A.N. alright K is for Kakashi and A is for Anko.**

"Poppin' bottles in the ice, like a blizzard" A

"When we do, we do it right getting sizzard" K

"Sipping sizzard am I am I right like a three-six" A

"Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6" K, at this Kakashi jumped over a metal railing in the ceiling, and the dancing continued in the air.

* * *

"Come on you guys give them a chance" said Tony to his team.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you Stark, they might be spies, we don't know if we can trust them" said Hawkeye

"Hawkeye speaks the truth Tony, from the way that boy fought we cannot be sure they can be trusted" said Panther

"Hey, come on you guys their just kids, Wasp your with me on this aren't you" said Tony looking to Wasp for help.

"Well, Tony is our leader right" said Wasp

"I hate kids" said Hulk not having the best first impression with the boy.

"Alright this has been going on for too long, show us these kids you speak of Tony" said Thor

"Alright, just don't go barraging them with questions. I've been talking to them for a while and the kids are actually nice so no need to go all Alpha on this" said Cap starting to walk first to the cells.

* * *

"I think this wasn't the best idea to go with" said Kakashi who was now dangling upside down with hands behind his back and the chains where wrapped around his waist so their wasn't, so much strain on his hands.

"You think" said Anko who was dangling from the chains being wrapped around her waist and dangling in the middle.

"Well it was fun while it lasted" said Kakashi smiling

"Yeah, cause I beat you"

"did not"

"did too"

"did not"

"did too"

* * *

The sound of the two's argument was the sound that filled the hallway, and Cap couldn't help but smile a little at that sound. "Hey you two knock it off" said Cap shouting to them from the hall.

"She started it"

"did not"

"did too"

As they made it over to the cell, they were met with the strange sight of too kids dangling from the ceiling by their chains and still arguing in midair. "What did you two do to yourselves?" said Cap abashed at the sight.

At that both kids looked over to him and smiled sheepishly, "Oh that, well you see we were both playing with the chains to pass the time" said Anko.

"But then we kind of tweaked the game a little, and now were stuck the way we are" said Kakashi.

"And I won"

"did not"

"did too"

"So that's what you were arguing about?" said Cap smiling at them. "Anyways Kakashi, Anko knock it off I brought the team over and you have to have a good impression alright" said Tony.

"Hi there" said Wasp being the first one to talk, "Hi" said Kakashi smiling "nice to meet you" said Anko. "We would have waved, but I'm sorry we're kind of tied up at the moment" said Kakashi, and Anko kicked him in the gut "GAHH…what was that for" asked Kakashi.

"Manners" said Anko

At that Cap and Tony unlocked the chains; they both fell unceremoniously on the floor. "Thanks for the heads up Captain-san" said Kakashi as he rubbed a sore bump on the back of his head.

"Alright now meet the rest of the team this is Hank or Antman, you already met Wasp this is Black Panther, Hawkeye, Hulk, Thor, and you already met me and Cap here," said Tony pointing to each one in turn. "Alright guys do you want to introduce yourselves now" said Cap from beside them.

"Sure, My name is Anko Mitarashi, and the white head here's name is Kakashi Hatake" said Anko jokingly.

"Like you should talk porcupine hair" retorted Kakashi, "whoa, play nice both of you" said Cap as he put a hand on both kids heads "you already argued too many times today, so enough already" said Cap talking sternly, and turning the kids attention to him. "Sorry, Captain-san" they both said in unison. He ruffled their hair and told them "We're all here, because we were deciding whether you guys should stay in a cell anymore."

"oooohhhh, so are we gonna get to explore the Avengers Mansion now are we, are we, oh come on pleaseeee" said Anko jumping up and down from excitement.

"Here she goes again" said Kakashi and he ducked just in time to avoid a punch "too slow" he said.

"Oh yeah, you want to go" asked Anko

"Bring it on" said Kakashi, as they started charging at each other Cap and Tony each held one to stop the cat fight. "Well you two stop fighting" said Tony.

"Sorry" they both said as they were put down. "So, what do you guys think of us anyways" said Kakashi as he turned to the other Avengers.

"Well you two seem like nice kids" said Wasp coming forward, "thanks, Wasp-san".

"You can drop the honorific just call us by our names from now on alright"

"Alright, hey wait one sec, how come you look a lot bigger than the last time I saw you" asked Kakashi. "Oh that's simple" she shrinked to her small size, which elicited a yelp of surprise from the other two.

"I can change my size just like Hank there, he's actually the one who made the device that makes me turn small or shrink" she said as she turned back to her regular size.

"Sugoi" said Kakashi letting slip a Japanese word.

"Alright now that you guys met them, do you still want them locked up in a cell?" asked Tony, as he placed a hand on top of both the kids' heads. The kids turned to look at them, and Wasp said "Well I can't speak for the rest, but they don't seem dangerous."

"What did you guys think we were to be locked up in a cell?" asked Kakashi curious.

"Spies" said Hawkeye bluntly, at that Anko and Kakashi burst out laughing. "You mean like the people on the Helicarier, is that what you call a spy. Oh god no, no way I'd do anything to stay out of those tights they call uniform" said Anko.

"Watch it" said Kakashi

"Why, what did I say?" asked Anko

"Half of the people that you are talking to are actually in what did you call it, oh yeah tights-they-call-uniform" finished Kakashi with an impersonation of Anko's voice. At that the team burst out laughing, and Anko couldn't help laughing too.

"Well then you too, since you're gonna be staying with us for a while, how about a tour of the Avenger's Mansion" said Tony already at the exit.

"ALRIGHT, race you to the exit, first one there gets the other's half of the meal" said Anko dashing off.

"Hey Anko, that's no fair you had a head start" said Kakashi also running to try to keep up.

The team laughed at the two kids antics, and started walking at a more leisure pace. "You know" said Wasp striking up a conversation, "I think having them around the Mansion won't be so bad after all."

* * *

"Ha ha, you have to give me all your half of the meal today" said Anko cheerfully.

"I didn't agree to anything, you just placed the rules and I actually followed you for one thing" said Kakashi hands behind his head.

"Oh, yeah what's that?"

"_Just this, if we ever get into a fight stick to taijutsu for now alright" said Kakashi reverting to his language. "Why?" Anko asked._

"_Because from what I'm sensing, these guys don't exactly have more chakra than a well-built civilian, so my best guess is they can't do justsu and don't know what it is. We'll only use it as a last resort alright?"_

"_Hai" said Anko seriously._

* * *

"Alright you two, this is the training area/gym, we do team training here and also can have an all-out spar withought having to worry about it falling apart, since it can repair itself" said Hawkeye.

"May I ask you something" said Panther as he approached the two, "Sure" said Kakashi smiling up at him. "Can you spar with me; your style of fighting is different from the others that I fought, so I'd like to fight you again."

"HEY, how come you didn't pick me, I'm way better than him" Anko shouted to him.

"Maybe he'll start picking you more often if you stop acting so immature porcupine hair" said Kakashi smiling cheekily.

"Why you little, come here…" said Anko her anger boiling over, at that Kakashi ran to hide behind Panther.

"Porcupine hair huh? Come here I'll show you" said Anko running to him. "Panther please stop her she's gonna kill me" said Kakashi hiding behind Panther and clutching his pants tightly. Panther caught Anko and pulled her away, "now, now, Anko don't let him get to you. Go sit beside Hawkeye over there, and then maybe you can ask him to spar with you later, alright".

"Hai, thank you Panther" said Anko as she ran over to Hawkeye excitedly. "Thanks Panther" said Kakashi finally letting go, "never mind that now, let's get to the center alright", said Panther leading him to the center.

"Hai", as they made it over to the center the rest of the Avengers came and sat with Hawkeye and Anko to watch the match. "Rules?" asked Kakashi, "pin the opponent to win the match".

"Ready….Begin" said Panther and they both dashed to the center, Kakashi jumped and kicked only for it to be grabbed by Panther and thrown across the room and into the wall. Kakashi stood up again and ran to punch which Panther sidestepped, he then saw a punch pointed to his head, blocked it then jumped away.

Panther came at him with a roundhouse quick, Kakashi bent back and captured Panther's foot, both hands on the ground he spun and landed a kick in his gut. Kakashi then pinned him "Hey how about best two out of three, deal Panther" asked Kakashi giving him a hand. "Deal" said Panther.

Panther came at him again and did a series of punches and kicks which Kakashi barely dodged in time; _he's taking this more seriously now I can't keep dodging forever either _thought Kakashi. Kakashi forgot to dodge one of those kick and was sent flying to the other wall. Panther then quickly reached him and pinned him. "I guess that means we ought to have one last match" said Panther helping him up. "Hai" said Kakashi as he took his stance one more time.

Panther then came at him with a punch, Kakashi rolled out of the way and flipped back. Kakashi then punched Panther only for it to be sidestepped, he then twisted to kick Panther, but Panther had already seen his move. He quickly grabbed his ankle, and pinned him with his knee on his back. "Good match" said Panther as he helped the boy up. Kakashi groaned "damn it I was so close" said Kakashi standing up sulkily.

"Mah, you'll get him next time 'Kashi, now come on put that nose of yours to good use and point me to the kitchen" she said as she held him from the back.

"So that's it eh? Alright, but on one condition" said Kakashi pointing one finger up.

"What is that?" she asked confused "I get my half of the meal" said Kakashi reminding her of their bet before.

"Fine now get going already" said Anko pushing him on.

"There is no way he'll make it to the kitchen" said Hawkeye. "Alright then ten bucks if he does" said Tony. "You're on" said Hawkeye.

**Well sorry I didn't update in the morning like I usually do, but this chapter took a lot of time to make, mostly the fight since this story is the first one I wrote with a fight scene. Anyways, please start reviewing and I wanted to ask you. Do you want Asuka dead, or do you want to have her alive and reunite her with the kids later on in the story? Until then**

**Ja ne**


	5. The Pack

**Alright I don't own Naruto, or else I wouldn't need to write fanfiction.**

"Alright, turn the left corner there" said Kakashi, and Anko quickly ran to the fridge rummaging it for food.

"Hey, how did you find this place, you couldn't have possibly smelt it all the way from down in the training room, there's just no way" said Hawkeye in disbelief.

"Ehm, ehm" said Tony, Hawkeye begrudgingly turned to him, but before he can give Tony the money he said, "keep it, I'd rather have you in debt to me than your money".

"Alright, well then Kakashi how did you find the kitchen, I don't remember showing it to you?" asked Hawkeye once again.

"I have a very sensitive sense of smell and hearing" said Kakashi smiling.

"Yeah, dog-boy here is a dog handler and has sense's that could compete with a dog" said Anko munching on some Dango she found.

"You just said dog three times Anko" said Kakashi pointing it out. "How can you have dog senses, and where is your dog then?" asked Cap bewildered. "Oh you guys wanna meet my pack" asked Kakashi with a mischievous glint. "You have a pack?" asked Anko.

"Yeah, you only met one so far right?" asked Kakashi at her nod he continued, "well it's about time you met the rest of the gang" said Kakashi smiling.

"We'd love to meet you're dogs Kakashi, but where are they?" asked Cap.

"Ummmm….can you give me one sec with Anko here?" asked Kakashi as he pulled Anko into a vacant room. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Kakashi frantically answered "_To get my pack here I'm gonna have to use a jutsu, I can't do that not when they just let us out. They'll probably freak out and lock us up again_" finished Kakashi in his native language.

"_Alright, do we just tell them that you can't get them here because you left them home_," asked Anko. "_No, that's the most blatant lie ever_" answered Kakashi who was now pacing.

"_Hey I got it, how about you summon them in here and explain to them the situation and then come inside the kitchen were everyone will be waiting,_" asked Anko. Kakashi looked like he was about to comment but instead he took out a kunai and said "_Alright, you keep them busy_" said Kakashi as he slit his thumb.

* * *

"Alright you guys Kakashi went to get his dogs and said he'll be back soon, so you guys will have to put up with me for the time being" said Anko smiling.

"Alright, then can I ask you a question I've been meaning to ask?" said Wasp. "Sure" said Anko thankful for the distraction. "Did you and Kakashi dye your hair that color, cause there is no way that can be natural", said Wasp pointing to her hair. "Actually, no that's our natural hair color", said Anko. "No way, that's so cool" said Wasp. "Well thank you" said Anko now blushing a little.

It was at that moment that Kakashi poked his head through the door, "are you guys ready to meet my pack" asked Kakashi smiling at them. They all nodded and Kakashi pushed open the rest of the door. Kakashi had Pakkun sitting on his head happily and Kakashi was riding Bull his biggest dog. The rest of the dogs followed in a close circle as if protecting their master. Kakashi got off bull and Pakkun hopped of his head on his shoulder then to the floor. _"Stand at attention"_ said Kakashi and all the dogs straightened a bit.

"Wow, it seems you've trained them well Kakashi" said Cap. "Yeah, but here's one thing you should know about them" said Kakashi smiling nervously. "We can talk" finished Pakkun for him. "IT CAN TALK!?" shrieked the team.

"Yeah, the problem is when he starts talking you don't know how to shut him up" muttered Kakashi. "I heard that brat" said Pakkun and the pack jumped at him licking and tickling him. "Stop it hahahaha it tickles hahahaha" said Kakashi as he squirmed from his licking pack, "we won't stop until we get a sorry" said Pakkun still licking a squirming Kakashi. "Fine, fine hahahaha, I'm, I'm."

"Yes go on" said Pakkun standing at his chest and putting a hand to one ear. "I'm sorry" said Kakashi giving up. Pakkun nipped his cheek "apology accepted brat" said Pakkun smiling at him.

Kakashi then turned and saw that the whole team was looking at them with disbelief. "Uh oh, the last time we got that look it didn't end well, take up positions protect the two brats" said Pakkun.

Kakashi and Anko then found themselves surrounded by the dogs, and Kakashi jumped out of the middle of the circle to stand in front of them. "Calm down guys, both of you. I'm sure you've seen weirder stuff then a talking dog didn't you?" asked Kakashi. That seemed to break the spell, "you two seem to be full of surprises" said Cap, "well it's nice to see you're pack Kakashi, for how long have you been training them?" asked Cap.

"Well considering the fact that I got them when I was 5 years old, I think about 6 years." Said Kakashi thoughtfully, Cap gaped at the answer "s-six y-years" he asked. "Yeah, my pack is like a family to me", said Kakashi smiling at his pack. "Well I'm glad to hear that, but don't you have anyone back home" asked Cap.

Anko and Kakashi both looked at each other and then at the floor, "well there was Asuka-nii chan, but she might not be…" said Anko her voice breaking up at the end. She quickly hugged Kakashi and started sobbing lightly in his arms, "it's alright remember, she promised that she'll come back for us. We just have to be patient and have faith in Asuka-nii, alright" said Kakashi looking her in the eye and smiling. "Yeah, no one can beat Asuka-nii chan" said Anko starting to cheer up again.

* * *

"Colonel Fury, we have found this footage from the remnants of the security cameras in the Helicarier. It was taken seconds before the explosion to the south wing of the aircraft," said a random S.H.E.I.L.D. Agent. "Alright, then view on screen" said Fury.

He then was looking at two kids who seemed to have come out of the AC shaft. They both looked odd, the first one was a girl with untamed purple hair and the other one was a boy who had equally untamed silver hair, but it was slightly tilted to the left. He then discovered that it was tilted, because he was covering his left eye with a headband similar to the one on the girls forehead too.

He then saw an explosion to their right and watched them fall out of the Helicarier. "Computer show exterior cameras in the south wing", said Fury. He then found them both falling, they both seemed to be wounded badly. He then saw the boy grabbing onto the girl and them splashing into the water. It stayed like that for a while, "computer fast forward", said Fury.

He then saw the boy half dragging half carrying the girl onto a shore, and laying her down by the building. He then saw the Avengers landing beside the boy, and that's where the camera crashed.

"It seems Stark's got our little shaft rats, Agent Hill", shouted Fury. Agent Maria Hill came jogging over to him "yes sir" she said.

"You and I are going to have a little talk with Stark" he said and then turned to leave.

* * *

"Kakashi, Anko you two knock it off" said Tony exasperated. "Ooohh come on Tony" said Anko begging again. "Just one ride" said Kakashi begging too. Ever since the two had spotted the Quinjet, they've been begging non-stop about getting a ride.

"No, and that's end of discussion" said Tony with a stern voice.

"but…" when they were about to argue more the bell rang. "Now you two run along and stay out of sight alright, and I'll think about letting you ride the Quinjet, deal?"

"Deal" and they both ran off to their room. Tony went to open the door, and to his surprise it was none other than Colonel Nick Fury and Agent Maria Hill.

"Colonel Fury, Agent Hill, this is a surprise, what are you two doing here?" asked Stark slowly starting to panic.

"We know you have them Stark, now hand them over", said Fury pushing through the door and inside. "What are you talking about, it's just me and the team in here," said Tony starting to really hate the situation.

"Ya know clearly who I'm talking about, where are the kids? Huh?" asked Fury as he started searching the area.

"There are no kids here, I'm sorry to disappoint you" said Tony.

"Hey look Kakashi, its captain one-eye, and miss-bossy-know-it-all" said Anko from the vents above the unsuspecting three people. "Why do you always judge people before you even meet them?" asked Kakashi.

"Because, one I don't know their name, and two it's more fun that way" said Anko smiling.

"Hey, listen looks like captain one-eye wants to take us back from Tony," said Kakashi using the nick-name. "Well, let's see how long can Tony hold his ground" said Anko smiling down while continuing watching.

"I know that your hiding them somewhere, and you aren't exactly the greatest liar Stark" said Fury getting frustrated, "now let me tell you this, you see I have S.H.E.I.L.D. surrounding your mansion with thousands of cannons on orders to stand by, so do you still don't know where they are?" asked Fury intimidatingly.

"Wait!" Kakashi and Anko both jumped down from the vent, "We're sorry Tony" said Anko, "but we're not gonna stand by and watch you guys get hurt because of us" said Kakashi.

"It's been fun meeting you Tony, and we really appreciate what you did for us" said Anko bowing with Kakashi as they both said "thank you Tony".

"Well, well how loyal of you two to show up. Now you two are coming with us," Fury.

**Dun dun duuuuunnnnnn…I'm sooo evil TT_TT….**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for taking so long. I'm just having so many ideas it's sooo hard to keep them from bunching up. *sigh* plz review this seriously taking from my school studying time for me to post, so plzzzzz show me it's not going to waste. Until then**

**Ja ne**


	6. Back to the Shafts

**YO! I don't own Naruto or anyone from the cast….**

"You two are coming with us….." said Nick Fury but was quickly interrupted.

"Wait, these two kids are innocent" said Tony standing in front of them and spreading his arms out as if to protect them.

"Tony!" said the two kids in bewilderment. Tony smiled at them, "I'm not going to let go of you two that easily" said Tony to the two kids behind him.

"Oh yeah and what have you got that can oppose our accusations" said Fury now folding his arms on top of each other.

"I can vouch for their innocence" said Tony, but then he heard a voice from behind say "no Tony, we vouch for their innocence" said Cap with the rest of the Avengers behind him.

They all walked to stand in front of the two kids, "we all vouch for their innocence" said Wasp from beside Tony, "and we won't let you take them into your custody" said Hank backing her up.

"Your vouching doesn't change anything. These two kids were on the Helicarier seconds before the escape attempt, and from that we can conquer that they are the cause of the prison attack," said Fury signaling for S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents to prepare for the attack.

"Huh? Who said we were only there back then?" said Anko. "Yeah, Anko and I were in the Helicarier for months, you guys just didn't find us", said Kakashi now folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh, well let's see if you can prove that kid", said Fury "if you can sneak into my Helicarier one more time withought us noticing you, I'll drop all charges. If you can't then, I'll just assume that you two helped in the escapade", said Fury.

"Wait, but that isn't fair what if….." Tony was saying but then both kids said "Deal".

"You're on captain-one-eye" said Anko grinning up at him. "When do you want us to sneak in" said Kakashi looking him straight in the eye. "Well how about now?" said Fury amused at the kids seriousness.

"Awww….but 'Kashi you said that we were gonna try and sneak into the Quinjet today" said Anko whining.

"WHAT!?" said the Avengers, "opps" said Anko. Kakashi face palmed and muttered, "Why do I always get stuck with the stupid ones."

"Well, then you think you're up for it" asked Tony. "Yeah, we can do this any day right Anko" said Kakashi. "Yeah, you just wait and see" said Anko smiling.

* * *

"Alright me and the team will be watching everything from the security room with Colonel Fury and Agent Hill" said Cap pointing to each one of them, when he saw the confusion on the kids' faces. "So are you two worried?" asked Cap for about the fifth time now. "It seems you're the one who's worried Captain" said Kakashi smiling at him.

"Don't worry we'll be just fine" said Anko reassuringly, "Alright we're ready when you are" said an Agent from the security screen. "Good luck you two" said Cap one last time before he turned and headed to the security room too.

"Anko, you ready?" asked Kakashi; "yeah, let's go" said Anko as she climbed into the first shaft they entered. Kakashi and Anko started climbing through the shafts, and so far have been unnoticed. "Hey you wanna spook captain one-eye" asked Anko a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, I wanna teach that old man a lesson for messing with us" said Kakashi sharing her mischievous glint.

* * *

In the security room, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents were all over the screens trying to figure out where the two kids went. "They're just two kids for crying out loud, how can you have lost them" said Fury frustrated. "W-We don't know sir, but we are searching for them right now", said a very nervous Agent.

"Then what are you waiting for go find them" said Fury and he then slumped back in his chair. It was then that Kakashi and Anko decided to show up. They both hopped down and sat on top of the security screen, nobody seemed to notice them until Anko wolf whistled, everybody then turned their attention toward the two kids who we're smiling widely. "Told ya we wouldn't let you down captain" said Kakashi still smiling.

"Hahahaha, you should see the look on your fac…." Anko was saying but then she slipped and almost fell off the screen. "Gotcha woah…" said Kakashi as he was too focused on catching her hand to get have a good grip on the screen.

"Kakashi, Anko" shouted Tony, but then Cap ran at them and caught both of them each in a hand, "I told you to be careful" said Cap reprimanding them once he put them down.

"Sorry Captain-san" they both said in unison looking down ashamed. "Well it seems they both passed your test Fury, now if you don't mind can we _please_ take them back to the mansion, it's almost time for lunch and those two didn't even have breakfast yet", said Tony emphasizing on the please. At that Anko's stomach started growling she grinned sheepishly and said "I have a really high metabolism."

"Do what you want Stark, if it's true that they were both hiding in the Helicarier this entire time, then I better higher my security measures" said Fury already thinking over other scenarios.

"Come on you promised us we get to ride the Quinjets today remember, later captain one-eye" Anko and Kakashi quickly said in unison and ran outside each one holding onto one of Tony's hands and practically dragging him outside.

"Man, those two sure are trouble" said Cap smiling affectionately at the retreating figures of the pair of kids.

* * *

"Indeed you are the ideal specimen for this, truly remarkable" said Arnim Zola.

"Zola, if you have time to mess around with your experiments. Then you have time to plan our next invasion on the Avengers, remember your jail escape plan was a failure", Baron Zemo.

"Oh, but this time this experiment will be the one to stop the Avengers once and for all" said Arnim Zola still working on the experiment. "Once we are done with the brainwashing program, this specimen will be unstoppable", he said smiling evilly at Zemo.

"Alright, have your experiment ready in two hours. Let's see how well the Avengers will fair against this tough an opponent", said Zemo turning to leave. "Oh they will be crushed alright, muwahahahahaha", said Zola cackling madly.

* * *

"Is it done yet, I'm starving" whined Anko for the third time in the past five minutes. "It'll be done when it's done, now stop whining already" said Kakashi frustrated at Anko's antics and rubbing Pakkun, while the rest of his pack sat around him.

"I'm sorry boss, but I agree with her for once, I'm starving" said Pakkun.

"Look what you went and did, now Pakkun has whining-itus, just like you", said Kakashi to Anko.

"What, me, you're the one who infected him, and whining-itus doesn't even exist" said Anko.

"does too"

"does not"

"does too"

"does not"

"beep..beep..beep", the Avengers card was buzzing alarmingly, "Jarvis" shouted Tony.

"On it sir", said Jarvis and the screen quickly opened to show what was attacking the city now. It looked like a creature with a grey almost black skin it had giant tail that was crashing through a building currently. Anko and Kakashi seemed to be too conversed in their argument to look up.

"Alright team, Hawkeye you're on babysitting duty" said Tony as he pointed at Hawkeye. "Wait what, why me?"

"Consider this payment for the bet you lost" said Tony smirking at his befuddled expression.

"Hey we don't need babysitting" said Kakashi indignantly, "Yeah we wanna go too" said Anko. "Sorry kiddos, but where we are going is no place for kids" said Cap, "you seem to keep forgetting that we aren't you're average 11 year old Captain" said Kakashi folding his arms over his chest.

"Well you might fight like and adult, you might act like an adult, but to us your still a child" said Cap messing up his hair at the end earning him a pout from owners said hair.

"Alright, Avengers Assemble" said Tony as he exited through the door.

"This is what I get for making bets with Stark…" said Hawkeye continuing to ramble to himself about the unfairness of this situation.

"Hey Anko", said Kakashi while Hawkeye was too busy still rambling to himself, "I have a plan to get out of here, are you in" Kakashi asked Anko while hiding in a corner. "I'm in"

**Open ending again….. LOL. Anyways, I'm nearing the exam times, so I won't be able everyday anymore. TT_TT. Again plz plz plz Review and cookies for the person who guesses who or what the experiment Zola is using will be. Until then**

**Ja ne **


	7. The Plan

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"Alright, so that's the plan got it" asked Kakashi as he turned to Anko, "yeah, this is gonna be fun" said Anko with a mischievous glint in her eyes, and a moment later she left in a swirl of leaves and dust. Kakashi quickly and deftly made a hand seal and whispered, _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, _and then proceeded to Henge his clone to look like Anko. The clone then took up the act of being Anko, and proceeded to sprawl itself across the coach and fake calm breaths to appear deeply sleeping. Kakashi smirked at that, _I forgot how good an actor I can be, _thought Kakashi.

"Umm...Hawkeye?" asked Kakashi looking up at said man, "what is it brat?" said Hawkeye not in the best of moods. "Pakkun and Bisuke are missing, and if I go searching for them Bull and the rest of the pack will probably turn this place into a junk yard", said Kakashi pointing to his largest dog. Hawkeye looked over to Bull with a façade of horror by just thinking of what that dog alone can do, never mind a pack.

He got up exasperatedly and told him, "wait here and don't destroy the mansion while I'm away, alright?" said Hawkeye looking down to the boy. "You can count on me" said Kakashi smiling up at him, with two fingers crossed behind his back. Hawkeye then turned around just in time to miss the mischievous look that passed over Kakashi's face, which after a second was whipped away by Hawkeye suddenly turning back around.

"Say, do you have any ideas were I'd find him" asked Hawkeye looking back at Kakashi, "Yeah, I've got one. They'll probably follow my scent, so my best guess is the cell" said Kakashi rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Right", said Hawkeye sighing in exasperation. The moment Hawkeye turned the corner, Kakashi quickly placed a headset with a microphone on and talked in a whisper "Anko, target is heading towards you, is the trap set yet?"

"Yeah, I'm ready you just have to worry about your part now", said Anko smugly, "do you really wanna go there?" said Kakashi.

"Yeah, I get your point Kakashi. Now is not the perfect time for this" said Anko finally serious.

"Alright, target approaching" said Anko, as she heard the sound of approaching footsteps; _I really hope this plan works, or else we're doomed,_ thought Anko, crouching over one of the shafts in the ceiling of the custody wing.

* * *

The Avengers arrived at the scene in time to find building almost fall on a helpless group of civilians who were trying to escape the growing shadow of the falling building. The Avengers quickly set into action retrieving civilians, but their too many for them to carry. Hulk ran over to the falling building, and held it up long enough to give the rest of the civilians a chance to escape.

Once they were sure they got every civilian into safety, they turned around to the supposed attackers position. Then as the debris and dust started to settle they saw the so called invader, but they stood there in awe not completely comprehending what it was. "Is that a tail?" asked Wasp voicing everyone's concern out loud, and pointing at the remnants of the building.

To their further bewilderment they stared on, and once it was out of the rubble they got a good look at it and turned out that in all actuality, it was a tail. The tail had the shade of grey brown to it, and looked every bit a dinosaur tail, but the tail's unique features wasn't the cause of their awed stare, it was the size of said tail that took the cake. The tail was as tall and wide as a school bus. How did it manage to destroy an entire building was still beyond them.

The tail then retracted to its owner and seemed to shrink back into a reasonable size. At that moment the owner of the tail came out of the rubble, and to their astonishment it was a lady, or what they presumed once was a lady.

Now she had yellow eyes with pitch black circles surrounding them, her hair was long and a deep shade of green. Her skin color matched the one of her tail that was now swaying around on the street floor sweeping it back and forth intimidatingly, as if waiting to pounce on her prey. The fact that they are the said prey was not lost on them.

"What are you, and why are you destroying the city?" said Tony in the most cliché way possible.

"I am no one you should know about, and why I'm here" said the lady in a gruff and evil voice, posing for dramatic effect, she then chuckled, but the sound that came out would have sent the most hardened veteran scurrying for safety. She then looked back at them with a crazed look in her eyes, the same kind of eyes of an excited hunter waiting to claim her prize, and said "to destroy you" leaking out so much killing intent in the air was so thick that you can almost slice it.

The Avengers then took up defensive positions, and as if an invisible whistle was blown they both dashed forward at each other, and thus the battle ensued.

* * *

"_Hey Anko, how far are you from target?"_ asked Kakashi in his native language, so that even if someone was listening in they wouldn't understand a single word.

"_He's still pretty far away; it seems he is checking every cell for your dogs. Where are you?" _asked Anko now getting nervous.

"_Look behind you"_ said Kakashi smugly, Anko turned and saw Kakashi a meter away from where she was perching.

She felt a vein pulse in her forehead and said in a harsh whisper, "you had me talking to you through that stupid headset for almost half an hour, when you were here all this time, and don't even get me started over how much nerves I had to deal with when Hawkeye is this close to activating our trap," said Anko holding up her index finger and thumb to make a point of how close they were to failure.

"Mah, its more fun this way," said Kakashi waving his hand to dismiss her comment. He then felt Anko's mounting rage and quickly said, "D-don't worry Anko. Even if I wasn't here my dogs know exactly what to do withought me around, and I'm sure you could have handled it yourself", said Kakashi smiling trying to defuse the situation.

"You're right; I can handle it by myself. But then you'll hold me back, so I thought I might as well keep you close until you've become more like me", said Anko smiling smugly and raising her chin in a pose of superiority.

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief as Anko calm down. Anko was so close to blowing their cover, but Kakashi knew better than to point that out. If years of experience had taught him anything, it's to never talk back to a pissed off kunoichi when your hiding from an enemy.

Last time he had pissed off his teammate while at enemy borders, he had had to dodge not only the enemies' attacks, but his teammates' too. Though to be honest, she had actually attacked him after they had immobilized the enemy but the drain of chakra and his already barely standing body wasn't able to take any other hits that day, and he had blacked out on the spot when a hammering fist collided with the back of his skull.

He suddenly shriveled up aware senses all on edge, Anko quickly noticed Kakashi's tensed shoulders and also tensed up awareness on high alert. They both looked down in time to see Hawkeye slowly reaching their cell; he then opened the cell door and went inside. Too bad he was oblivious to the chakra strings he had just stepped on, the chakra strings then seemed to activate the trap and a flurry of kunai and shuriken were directed at him.

He swiftly rolled out of the way and into the hall, Kakashi took this distraction and signaled his dogs to attack. Pakkun and Bisuke charged and jumped at Hawkeye managing to make him stumble a little backwards, but still not inside the cell. Pakkun and Bisuke landed lightly on the ground with agility only ninken have. Hawkeye growled and said "I knew there was something suspicious about these dogs, but no one ever listens to me," said Hawkeye to himself.

Kakashi and Anko then landed at either side of Hawkeye; in his moment of shock they both spun on one foot and kicked him painfully in the guts, since their feet couldn't reach any higher. Kakashi quickly ran over to the panel and pushed the button he had seen Hawkeye push moments ago, praying to god that it's the right one.

Hawkeye growled and got up eyes fueled with rage as he tried to outrun the cell door, but all that ended in failure as Hawkeye just ended up slamming into the door. When Hawkeye calmed down a bit he looked at them and said "why? Are you two double agents? Where you acting all this time? Huh, answer me" shouted Hawkeye at the last part frustrated.

"We're really sorry Hawkeye, it's just…." said Anko trying to find the right words, fortunately she didn't have to as Kakashi spoke up from beside her.

"It's just that, if there is any chance the people who are attacking the city might know or even be the ones who took Asuka-nii chan. Then we won't let you stop us," said Kakashi determinedly.

"Hah I knew-wait what? Is that really what you're gonna do?" said Hawkeye wide eyed, when they both bobbed their heads in agreement he said, "you can't, it's too dangerous, what if you got hurt like last time, you might even get killed" shouted Hawkeye again, but this time it wasn't laced with anger, it was laced with concern.

"It's alright Hawkeye, don't worry about us" said Kakashi smiling his crescent smile as usual, "yeah, we can take care of ourselves, so you just sit tight until we come back" said Anko. As they started to walk away Hawkeye started to panic, _oh no there serious _thought Hawkeye.

"NO, KAKASHI, ANKO. COME BACK, THIS ISN'T A GAME. YOU CAN EASILY GET HURT, OR EVEN KILLED," shouted Hawkeye to the fleeting figures of the two kids, but they didn't even acknowledge him and continued moving forward. Hawkeye then proceeded to take out his rage by punching the wall repeatedly, because if he didn't do something he knew he was gonna breakdown into tears, _God their just kids, no older than 11 and they're going to die because I couldn't stop them, I couldn't protect them, Damn it, How am I going to face Cap about this, let alone the team, _thought Hawkeye. "Wasp was right, the mansion won't feel the same withought them, guess I've gone soft", said Hawkeye to himself. _Please stay alive Kakashi, Anko_ thought Hawkeye looking up to the ceiling and hoping to god that they survive this ordeal.

**Damn, I'm doing this open ending a lot nowadays…..**

**Anyways I was going to also write the fight, but then it would be too much in one chapter. I also wanted to tell you guys that I'm not going to be posting everyday like I used to. I'm starting to take the time to edit my writings, so if I don't post everyday doesn't mean I've stopped writing alright, oh and plz review. Until then**

**Ja ne**


	8. Unexpected Meeting

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters**

Cap and Panther were both charging towards the lady, when her tail came at them. Panther jumped in the air and landed at Cap's shield, Cap pushed his shield upwards boosting his jump over the tail, and slid under it himself.

Cap and Panther then ventured on, Cap threw his shield at her head, she ducked and Panther took the opening and kicked. To his surprise she caught the kick, but then Cap's shield bounced of a building and was heading towards her again.

She then caught the shield with her tail, and spun around throwing Panther and the shield at them. Cap caught Panther before he fell, and the shield embedded itself in one of the buildings walls.

Tony then took flight over the lady and looked down at her from the sky and said, "Surrender now and we won't harm you any further". The lady chuckle hollowly and said in a crazed voice "I haven't had this much fun in a long while, why would I want to stop now when I can go full out."

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you. Now, Thor" shouted Tony. Thor struck full force then and Tony also hit her with his unibeam, the resounding impact had their ears ringing, and their vision had some bright dots blurring them.

"Did we get her Stark?" asked Thor from beside Tony who was scanning the cloud of dust for any signs of life. Out of the dust came out the lady, she had some scorches on her skin and smoke was steaming off of her. Beyond all that, the crazed look in her eyes had intensified into a look of anger and pure hatred.

She then moved her fingers in weird signals and then said "Wind Style: Art of the Gust Blade" and slashed her hand vertically.

A gust of wind then cracked the glass of the buildings, it hit with such force that all the Avengers we're sent sailing to the ground a few meters away. The lady then walked over to Tony and raised her tail over her head, "it's been fun playing with you, but playtime is over" she said and then she sent her tail sailing down at him sharp edge of the dinosaur tail down, so that it would make a clean cut.

Tony closed his eyes in anticipation of the pain that was about to hit.

* * *

"Come on Anko, we don't have time for a snack" said Kakashi to Anko, who was rummaging the fridge for some food. "Oh come on, you know I can't fight when I'm hungry" said Anko.

Kakashi then threw her and apple, and proceeded to run out of the mansion. Anko munched on her apple hungrily and they both jumped from building to building searching for any signs of a fight.

"Hey, 'Kashi. How are we supposed to find them? This city is huge, there is no way we'll find them" said Anko to Kakashi reasonably.

Just then there was an explosion of light down north from them, Kakashi raised an eyebrow and said "you were saying."

"Oh shut it, don't act like you knew that was gonna happen" said Anko, and she continued jumping off buildings towards the source of the explosion.

Kakashi and Anko then felt a huge gust of wind, Kakashi quickly used chakra to pin himself to the roof of the building, and grabbed Anko, this isn't any normal gust of wind, it's laced with chakra. That's the gust of blade jutsu, but then that can only mean…thought Kakashi, now running at full speed.

Anko was struggling to keep up, she was about to voice her concern when she noticed Kakashi's tensed shoulders and clenched fist. Kakashi was on edge, and that was never a good sign, she then decided to boost her speed with chakra and kept her smartly decided to keep her mouth shut.

They then skidded to a stop on top of a fairly damaged building, but a cloud of smoke was obscuring their vision. They crouched down and slowly the dust started to calm down, the sight that was revealed to them was of the members of the Avengers all scattered around on the floor. Anko looked away, that scene, it reminded her too much of the war, and all the horrible things they had witnessed.

Kakashi stared on and then saw something coming out of the dust, slowly and evenly walking with confidence exuding off of her, they saw her.

Kakashi then felt like he was pinned to the roof with shock, he fell to his knees and looked on, eyes as wide as saucers shinning with unshed tears. One word escaped his lips as he whispered "Asuka."

Anko turned back and looked only to see Kakashi on his knees staring down in shock. She followed his gaze and couldn't help her eyes to overflow with tears, Asuka's cursed seal has activated. None of them even knew how to control it, and the last time they saw one of Orochimaru's experiments transform, was the last time they ever saw the guy.

That man wasn't able to revert back to his sanity, even after stopping the cursed seal; the man had completely lost his mind to the seal. They then saw her approach Tony, who surprisingly was actually still conscious.

"It's been fun playing with you, but playtime is over" said Asuka, she then raised her tail over her head and prepared to deliver the final blow.

Tony closed his eyes in anticipation of the impact, which only caused the crazed look in Asuka's eyes to increase, bad move.

* * *

Oh man this is gonna hurt isn't it, thought Tony while closing his eyes. He then felt the rushing of wind as her tail descended over her head, and tightened his eye lids shut only to hear the sound of metal on metal.

The pain never came, he slowly peeled open his eyes only to find Kakashi standing in front of him with holding a weird black knife over his head. He then noticed that he wasn't actually holding it over his head, he was blocking the tail from coming down on Tony any further.

He noticed his elbows shivering with strain of stopping the tail. He then spoke his voice showing how strained he was, "are you alright Tony?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah" said Tony still shocked at what he was seeing, "then would you mind moving out of the way now, I don't think I can hold her tail much longer" said Kakashi voice strained.

Tony then got a grip on Kakashi's waist and quickly flew off, and out of the tail's way. Kakashi remembered then how Minato-sensei had done the exact same thing that day on that mission, Kakashi then vigorously shook his head to get the thought out of his head.

Tony noticed how Kakashi had stiffened in his grip, and then he saw him shake his head as if shaking off a thought. He then asked him "are you alright kiddo?"

"Yeah, I just remembered something," said Kakashi

"Now do you wanna explain to me why you are here, and tell me where is Hawkeye?" said Tony looking down at him sternly.

Anko then jumped down and landed beside him, "oh yeah, about Hawkeye" said Anko rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"We, kind of, sort of, might have, locked him up in our cell" said Kakashi muttering the last part.

"YOU WHAT!?" said Tony

They both shrank back at the volume of his shout, "well look at the Brightside, we did just save you from getting crushed" said Kakashi

"More like you saved him from getting crushed" muttered Anko

"Jealous much?"

"Pfft... From whom you, you wish"

"Alright, time out you two" said Tony feeling an argument about to arise.

"You still didn't tell me what you're doing here" said Tony

"We're here to save her" said Anko pointing at the woman.

"Y-you're with her?" asked Tony stuttering a bit.

"Alright, let me rephrase what Anko just said. We're here to save her from herself" said Kakashi determination shining in both their eyes.

"What are you both talking about, that's one of Arnim Zola's experiments" said Tony

"No, she's not" said Anko looking down

"She's Asuka-nii chan" said Kakashi

"Wait what, that's Asuka" asked Tony in bewilderment, when he saw them both bobbed their heads in affirmative, he continued in shock.

"Are you telling me that you're both Arnim Zola's experiments too" asked Tony not quite getting it

"We might have been experimented on, yes" said Kakashi

"But it wasn't by this Zola guy" said Anko

"What do you mean save her from herself?" asked Tony

Anko sighed and looked at Kakashi just nodded his affirmative, and said "do you remember that day you asked us about the mark on our necks" said Kakashi

Tony nodded his head, and Anko continued "that mark is called the curse seal, it can grant you inhumane amount of power, but there's a catch," said Anko

"The curse seal can also drive people into insanity, if the seal is activated for too long" said Kakashi

"So we won't let that happen to Asuka-nii chan" they both said in unison.

**Wow…it's getting harder for me to continue the story. I seriously have no idea where I'm going with this story, but I'm figuring it out with every chapter, plz review. Until then.**

**Ja ne**


	9. The Fight

**I only own Asuka the rest is nada**

_These two, they actually mean it_ thought Tony staring at the two kids. "You're not going to do anything, this isn't a game. You're still kids what do you think you can do?"

"You're right" said Kakashi turning to look at the ground, "we might be kids, but if all these years have proven anything to me it was this one thing" said Kakashi.

"Age doesn't mean skill; whoever you are you're only truly powerful when you're fighting to protect someone precious to you. Power isn't being able to conquer others, it's a strength to protect the people you truly care about" said Kakashi looking up at him.

"And that's why" said Anko looking up too.

"WE WONT LOSE" they both said in unison.

They then both turned their heads towards Asuka, she was sitting on a giant block from the rubble of a building, she yawned as if she thought of them as nothing and said "are you done talking yet, or do I have to come there personally to shut you up" she said hopping of the giant rock.

Kakashi and Anko then both turned fully to face Asuka; Kakashi talked from over his shoulder to Tony and said "you can stay out of this." "I can't just leave you…" said Tony but he was cut off by Anko "No Tony, go help the others. Get them out of here" said Anko.

Tony then turned his head, and finally remembered his whole team was unconscious _Damn it the whole team's down I need to get them some medical attention, but I can't leave the kids to fight that thing alone. Damn, why do I always have to get stuck with this kind of decisions_ thought Tony.

He then turned his attention back to the two kids and they both nodded their heads as if reading his hesitation. He smirked at their confidence and said, "You better stay alive until I get back."

He then ran towards his team, Asuka saw him and moved to block his way "running away are we" she said and moved to punch Tony. Tony raised his hands over his face as if to block. "Striking shadow snakes" shouted Anko as she caught her punch with a series of snakes.

"Keep going Tony", she shouted out for him. He then put down his hands, and the look of utter surprise on his face would have made her laugh if they were in a different situation.

"I SAID RUN" shouted Anko her voice strained by the effort of keeping Asuka's hand at bay. Kakashi then ran forward jumped in the air and kicked Asuka away, "what are you still doing here go" said Kakashi.

That seemed to break him out of his trance, he quickly ran over to the other side. He couldn't fly, because his armor took more damage than he expected, _what perfect timing to be on land, just terrific_ thought Tony to himself sardonically.

* * *

"You alright there Anko" asked Kakashi concern laced his voice.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. How are we planning on getting Asuka-nii back?" asked Anko. At that exact same moment Asuka's tail shot out forwards and crashed down in an attempt to hit them, but they jumped out of the way.

"I don't know I don't completely understand the curse mark myself" said Kakashi managing to talk and dodge attacks at the same time. "Anko, I'm gonna try and have a look at it with the sharingan."

"Are you nuts" shouted Anko, but then she saw a tail heading towards them and proceeded to jump out of the way.

"Isn't one curse mark activated enough," she said, Kakashi smirked at that anticipating his teammate's reaction, and said "that's where you come in Anko" said Kakashi.

"Eh?" said Anko thoroughly confused.

Reading her confused look Kakashi sighed and said "I'm going to need your help to keep the curse mark at bay" at that exact moment Asuka's tail struck again and they jumped out of the way. "But for us to even have a chance at doing that, we need to create a distraction" said Anko.

They then both jumped out of the way and landed behind rubble of a destroyed building, hidden out of sight. Kakashi formed one seal and whispered "Kage Bunshin no Justsu", two perfect copies of Anko and Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"You know what to do" said Kakashi, at that both Bunshin nodded and ran out from behind the rubble. Once he saw that the Bunshin had Asuka's attention he turned back to Anko, "what do you need me to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to need you to fuse your chakra with mine, and keep the cursed marks chakra from moving through with it, got it?"

Anko nodded her head in affirmative and Kakashi lifted his headband over his eye, "alright here we go" he said and opened his eye. Anko placed herself behind Kakashi and had her hand over his mark on his neck.

When Kakashi looked into Asuka's chakra system, to say he was surprised would've been an understatement. Her chakra system was being invaded by some dark energy; he reached out to that energy with his own chakra. To his surprise it was nature energy_, well it's good to know that much, but how are we supposed to separate them from each other_ thought Kakashi.

Kakashi looked closely, and to his surprise a part of her chakra was actually trying to push at it, at that he gasped in surprise and quickly closed his eye. "What is it, what did you see?" asked Anko getting worried.

"Asuka-nii chan, she's still fighting the curse mark" he said, Anko gasped in surprise too, but then said, "how can we help her, did you see anything that'll let us help her here."

Kakashi turned to her and said "there's only one way, I can amplify her chakra with my own and help her push the cursed seal out, but to do that I'm gonna need to get close."

"Then what are we standing around here for" said Anko standing up, "let's go save Asuka-nii."

"Right, let's go" Kakashi then released the shadow clones that we're fighting with Asuka, that sudden action made her shrink back in surprise Anko took that moment of surprise and kicked her away and into the rubble of a building.

Asuka came out of the rubble and ran towards Anko, Kakashi jumped in front of Anko "Earth Style: Mud Wall" and slammed his hands on the ground. The wall didn't last for too long though, they both jumped out of the way as the wall came crashing down. "ANKO" shouted Kakashi and started his hand seal, she nodded in understanding.

Anko kept Asuka distracted as Kakashi finished the last sea, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" he shouted. Five water dragons rose out of the water, Kakashi and Anko both rode one and Kakashi sent out the rest down at Asuka.

Kakashi and Anko then jumped on to a lamp post in favor of sending the last water dragon down at her, they then looked at each other, and nodded. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu" they shouted out at the same time. The combination of both their attacks caused a huge explosion of heat and light. They both jumped down to street level and looked on in anticipation.

As the smoke and mist started to settle they both saw Asuka run out of the huge cloud of smoke angrily. She jumped in the air and grew some large boosters from her elbows (A.N. like Jugo's fists you get me) planning to hit them both full force. Kakashi and Anko merely stood there waiting for her, at that Asuka got even more infuriated. They both waited for the last moment and then simply jumped to the side and out of the way.

Kakashi and Anko then both punched with chakra infused hands, Kakashi said "rule no. 1 if your enemy is waiting for you, then don't go for a big move."

"Rule no.2 never pause in a fight, that would leave you wide open for attacks" said Anko.

"Rule no.3 never rush into a battle head on withought a plan unless you can back it up" they both shouted.

They then both pushed their chakra into her; the chakra around them was so strong it was visible. They we're surrounded by a huge dome of blue chakra "Come on Asuka-nii chan, fight it out" said Kakashi.

* * *

The explosion of heat had caused all of the Avengers too be thoroughly awakened, Cap and the rest were all running towards it, "I still can't believe you left them to fight that, if we couldn't even fight her then how can they even stand a chance" said Cap to Tony.

"Well it sounded like the best idea at the time; I mean you guys were all out. I'd get you to safety and then get back and help them out"

"Oh yeah, and how would you know they'd actually survive long enough for you to get back to them" said Cap now infuriated.

Before Tony can retort there was another huge bang, they all quickly made it there and found to their surprise the two kids surrounded by a huge dome of some sort of energy. Both their fists were clenched, and were at the lady's gut.

They looked on and the energy suddenly became too bright, the dome then exploded in a huge explosion of light. A moment later and they found the two kids had their fists punching an actual lady, not a monster lady.

She had green hair the color of dark grass, and light brown eyes. She collapsed and fell forward unconscious, the kids both caught her, but Anko then clumsily slipped and fell causing Kakashi to carry the lady's weight fully causing him to in turn also fall, only this time the lady fell on top of him.

Tony shook his head at the absurdity of the scene _they can take out a lady with monstrous strength, but they can't handle a lady falling unconscious_ thought Tony.

"Anko help me out here" said Kakashi struggling to get a breath in with the weight of the lady on top of his chest. Anko pushed the lady carefully and layed her out carefully on the ground, "hey do you think she felt that, ya know when she fell. I mean her head hit the floor pretty hard" she said rubbing her head sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, and who's fault do you think it was that she fell in the first place" he said

"Hey couldn't you have just stopped her fall on your own"

"No, I'm almost chakra depleted"

"WELL THEN DON'T TALK BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT MADE ME FALL ANYWAYS!"

The team looked on in shock, "they could fight out a monster lady with perfect teamwork, but they can't get over an argument of who started first. That just more proof to you that their kids right?" said Tony

"Alright let's get them both back to the mansion, I have a feeling Hawkeye won't take too kindly if we stall around here for nothing" said Cap heading towards the two kids.

"Hey stop fighting you two" he shouted out to them, the kids then finally noticed the team. At first they were shocked, but then when they saw Cap they smiled widely and said "sorry Captain."

"Hey ummmm…Captain?" asked Anko

"Yeah, what is it Anko?"

"Do you think that we get an award for stopping her?"

"Oh yeah, and what kind of award are you talking about" asked Tony now interested.

"How about you give us a ride in the Quinjet?" they both said looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Hahahaha, your still going on about that now aren't you. Sure, why not?" he said

"Score" said Anko and she high-fived Kakashi.

**Yo! I know I haven't written in a while, but I had a major case of writers block. I really had no idea of how to continue this, but now I'm back. Since no one was reviewing about how Asuka should look like, I decided to not wait any longer. Plz Review. Until then.**

**Ja ne**


	10. Complications

**I don't own Naruto**

"Alright, just give me a minute" said Tony, and then he turned and started pressing some fancy buttons on his arm brace. "Hey Tony, is playing with your arm brace supposed to do anything?" asked Anko.

At that moment the Quinjet landed beside Tony, he turned to her with a smirk on her face "does that answer your question?"

Anko pouted and turned her face, "you're as bad as Kakashi"

"Pfft like you should talk" said Kakashi from beside Cap.

"Let's go inside, we have something's to talk about" said Tony.

At that both kids bristled remembering their conversation before the fight, _we are busted_ thought both Kakashi and Anko. They both climbed in, but surprisingly they didn't enjoy the ride as much as the team thought they would. All of the Avengers noticed that and turned their faces accusingly in Ironman's direction.

"What are you all looking at me like that for?" he asked innocently.

"Because we know that you are hiding something from us" said Panther

"Yeah, the kids we're both so excited a second ago, so talk Stark. What do you know that got them feeling so down?" asked Hank.

"Don't worry about us" said Anko smiling a fake smile, "but…." Wasp was saying until she got cut off by Kakashi. "Don't worry we'll tell you everything when we get to the mansion."

* * *

They all sat around the Avengers meeting room (A.N. ya know the one with the big table in the middle and stuff), and started the explanation.

After the explanation of how they escaped Orochimaru the whole team sat stunned, until one question was raised. "That big blue dome of energy we found around you, was it an ability you got from the experiments?"

They both turned their heads to look at the floor, "well are you going to answer Tony's question?" asked Cap.

They both shook their head in a no, and continued staring at the floor. It was a thing they learned from the academy, people can read your expressions from your face, so you're stuck with two options, either keep an emotionless face on, or just don't let them see your face.

Kakashi then raised his head and looked at them, carefully keeping his face emotionless. "It's not that we don't trust you, we're just not allowed to talk about this kind of stuff."

"Who banned you from talking about this?" asked Wasp

"Our superiors" said Kakashi as if he had taken the role upon himself to be the spokesman for this interrogation.

"What superiors? Who are you guys exactly?" asked Hawkeye getting frustrated.

"Calm down Hawkeye" said Cap trying to play mediator, "calm down, how am I supposed to calm down?" said Hawkeye getting riled up.

Cap quickly took over and said "I think it's getting late let's go you two" said Cap ushering them out. "What are you going to do to Asuka-nii chan?" asked Anko.

That seemed to put the whole room in silence until Tony spoke up, "she's in the west wing at the moment" said Tony.

"You put her in a cell" said Kakashi accusingly

"Well, she did destroy half the city"

"She's an injured lady who got trapped in a lab and experimented on twice by two different psychos, and the first thing you do is lock her up in a cell" said Anko her voice rising with her anger.

"She was a huge monster turning this city into a junk yard just a couple of minutes ago" retorted Tony.

"So? I've heard the Hulk here use to do the same thing" said Kakashi pointing an accusing finger in Hulk's direction.

"Hulk changed"

"Well so can Asuka-nii, she's not usually like that alright. It's the curse mark's effects on the user" said Anko and then she quickly closed her mouth with her hands. Kakashi face palmed, "now you did it" muttered Kakashi into his palm, but everybody heard it.

"What do you mean effects on the user?" asked Tony

Anko fidgeted while staring at the floor guiltily, and Kakashi kept his head turned towards the ground, his bangs covering his eyes as he said "does it matter?"

At that the whole team looked to each other, "well considering the side effects almost caused the entire city to be destroyed, yes it does matter" said Hawkeye getting impatient.

"We stopped that from happening didn't we?" said Anko

"That's what we want to know. What did you do to stop her?" said Cap.

They both looked to each other, and then Kakashi said "we can't tell you." Hawkeye had gotten impatient he grabbed Kakashi from the front of his shirt and lifted him up so his feet were no longer touching the floor. "Then what can you tell us?" Hawkeye said through clenched teeth.

"Just this, if you're gonna keep Asuka-nii in a cell, then we're staying beside her until she wakes up. We don't want her thinking she got captured again" said Kakashi keeping his cool demeanor.

At that Hawkeye was taken aback a bit, "you two sure are stubborn, so give me one good reason why we should let you do that" said Hawkeye as his fist clenched harder into the material of Kakashi's shirt, Kakashi clenched his teeth and growled lowly in his throat.

"The only reason we were able to beat Asuka-nii, was because she wasn't thinking straight. Now that she is, who knows what she'll do to this place if she thinks it's hostile" said Anko trying to stop the fight before it started.

Cap saw her intent; he walked up to Hawkeye and said "put the kid down Hawkeye." Hawkeye didn't move and the staring contest continued, "Tell me something kid, how come half your face is covered and your right eye is the only thing showing from your face" said Hawkeye all in a hostile voice. "Is there something else you're hiding from us?" he said.

Hawkeye reached out to grab the headband, but Kakashi kicked him in the gut, and landed in a crouch a few feet away. "That doesn't concern you" said Anko standing in front of Kakashi's crouching form; they were both almost drained from the battle and couldn't really stand another one.

Tony was about to question them further when Cap spoke up "Tony" he said. He turned to him "don't you think this could wait till the morning, look Kakashi didn't even get off the floor yet. When Tony looked back, he noticed the dark circles under both kids' eyes, they looked terrible.

Tony shook his head at his own stupidity, the two kids had just come out of a fight, and the first thing they do was interrogate them. He turned to Cap and said "sure thing Cap, go ahead and take them up to their room. I should have noticed this earlier" he said in a guilty voice.

"Alright you two, we won't question you anymore. Let's take your to your room it's getting late" he said.

"We're staying with Asuka-nii" they both said

"No you don't, you two are sleeping in your beds" said Cap in his mother-hen tone.

"But…." Both kids we're saying

"No buts, straight to your beds now" said Cap as he ushered them away.

* * *

Once Kakashi and Anko got into their room, Kakashi shut the door "this sucks" said Anko from the bed she was laying on currently staring at the ceiling. "I know" said Kakashi.

"We have to find a way to get to Asuka-nii" said Kakashi pacing the room back and forth.

At that Anko carefully pried open the vent and said, "Damn, after that little presentation we made at the Helicarier, they've had lasers all over our vents" she said staring on.

"Only, our vents" said Kakashi with a sly smile on his face, Anko looked confused so he quickly pointed to the window. At that a mischievous smile spread across Anko's face.

"Clever as always Kakashi" she said and she quickly pried open the window and hoped onto the tree branch extending towards it. Kakashi quickly followed suit, and closed the window behind them withought a noise.

They stealthily climbed up the tree branches; they opened a window to the second floor and hoped back inside the mansion. They were both running down the hall ways, "I know I saw a vent around here somewhere" said Kakashi.

"Well you better find that vent, cause I've got news for you boy genius" said Anko pointing to a bunch of cameras that had their blind spot to them at the moment. "Damn" he said.

They turned the corner and heard upcoming footsteps, it sounded like Hawkeye and Tony arguing. They found the vent; it was high up on the wall and the footsteps were getting closer. Anko and Kakashi both nodded to each other, since they didn't have that much chakra left they had to rely on each other.

Kakashi opened his palms and put his hands together, Anko ran at him and jumped Kakashi gave her a boost and she quickly got into the vent. She grabbed Kakashi's arm and pulled him in, they close the vent seconds before Tony and Hawkeye both rounded the corner.

"Well apparently you don't understand Stark, how dangerous this is" said Hawkeye

"Oh, or maybe it's just that your so paranoid after the two kids got you locked up in that cell" retorted Tony.

The argument continued on as they trail off in the hallway, Kakashi and Anko hadn't moved until they were sure they were gone. "That was too close ne Kakashi?" said Anko smiling beside him.

"Sure was, let's keep going though. I don't want to face off Cap after this stunt" he said and continued crawling through the vent.

'**eiyo, I'm sorry if most of these chapters are ending with an open ending…It's just that I don't like to keep you guys waiting for too long, and I feel like I'm lazing off a bit since I used to update it every day. Bear with me will ya, I'm in the last of the exam week after that I'll be all yours to make more FF chapters, and maybe finish this story before summer ends. PLZ REVIEW. Until then.**

**Ja ne**


	11. Complications 2

**I don't own Naruto, that honor is not mine to take.**

Tony was pacing up and down the living room in front of the fire; Cap stared at the crackling fire in the living room as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "I don't understand what is it that's so important that they can't tell us?" said Tony frustrated and still pacing.

"I mean we already established our trust, and they've been living with us in the mansion for about three weeks now," he continued talking.

"Aren't you even the least bit worried about this Cap" said Tony finally stopping in front of his friend. Cap looked up from the fire and told him, "I trust them Tony, the only thing I'm worried about is the way Hawkeye acted with them" said Cap standing up.

"Cap…." Tony was saying but he got cut off, "no Tony, I don't care what he thinks they are, and I don't even care if any of his suspicions are even true. They are kids, he shouldn't have been so harsh on them" said Cap starting to walk away.

"You know I already had a talk with him" said Tony

"And?" said Cap urging him on.

"And he still doesn't trust those two kids, but there is one thing that I'm sure of…" said Tony raising one finger to make a point.

"And that would be?" said Cap still urging him on.

"He doesn't hate them" said Tony simply

"How do you know if he does or doesn't hate them?"

"I saw it in his eyes, he doesn't hate them. Apparently after hearing their story, he just got frustrated that they were in such danger and they didn't speak up about it. My best guess is, he just wants to know what their hiding so he can protect them better."

Cap looked at him with surprise all over his face, "look Cap, I know he doesn't show it, but he really does care about these two. His ego just won't let him admit it" said Tony.

Cap smirked and turned his head to him still walking, "I guess the team was right" he said.

"About what?" said Tony clearly confused.

"About you being the leader of the Avengers" he said and his smirk turned into a full-fledged smile when he saw Tony's flabbergasted expression. Tony quickly recovered, and smiled back at him, "it's nice to hear that coming from you."

* * *

Anko and Kakashi were both currently sitting back to back in front of the cell's door. They couldn't access the door since it needed an Avengers card, but since they weren't a part of the Avengers they didn't have one. "Hey Kakashi" asked Anko finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, what is it Anko?" asked Kakashi

"Do you think they might check on us soon?" said Anko

"I don't know, but I'm almost out" he said eyes drooping with dark circles under his eyes. "We're both almost chakra deplete, and we still haven't slept or eaten anything to regain it" said Anko her voice showing how tired she was too.

"We can't fall asleep, we have to stay up until Asuka-nii wakes up" said Kakashi remembering all the times he woke up in the hospital to see her looking down on him.

"I'm trying to stay up you know" said Anko annoyed.

"Let's do something that should keep us busy, so we don't feel so sleepy" said Kakashi through a hand yawning.

"Well you're not encouraging me with that yawn" said Anko

"Alright, any suggestions?" asked Kakashi

"How about Jan-Ken-Pom" said Anko (A.N. for those of you who don't know, that's rock-paper-scissors).

They played on and on and on, but they slowly started getting sleepy again. "This isn't working, let's try something else" said Kakashi.

"Alright, how about charades?" said Anko

"I'm too tired to stand up, let alone act" he replied.

At that Anko pouted and folded her arms over her chest, "then why don't you give a suggestion" said Anko. Kakashi put a thoughtful hand to his chin and said "alright, how about spin the kunai" said Kakashi with a mischievous smile.

"Spin the kunai?" asked Anko.

"It's spin the bottle, only shinobi version" he said eye smiling, Anko put a thoughtful hand to her chin and then replied, "that won't really work since were only two people."

On and on and on this kept going, and before they realized it Kakashi and Anko had fallen in a deep sleep.

* * *

Cap and Tony we're both heading towards their bedrooms when they passed by the two kids bedroom. "Do you think we should check up on them" said Tony

Cap saw the rays of light peeking from under the door, suggesting that the light was still on. He moved to open the door and said "I think we should make sure they don't do anything stupid" said Cap

When they opened the room, they were greeted with the sight of two untouched beds with no kids to be seen. The light was on since the two kids were too busy escaping to remember to turn off the light.

Tony and Cap stared on for a moment, still trying to get the thought that the two kids got out through their heads. Tony face palmed and sighed exasperatedly "why is it that these two can never do as their told?" said Tony.

"Come on, we better find them before they get themselves in trouble" said Cap

"Again?" said Tony

"Again" said Cap

They sped through the mansion and searched it living room, lab, meeting room, even the kitchen was empty. Tony and Cap met with each other, "did you find them" asked Cap.

"No did you?" Tony asked

"No," at that they both slumped dejectedly, "alright, we just need to think. What would be the first place they would go?" asked Tony

They both turned to each other and said in unison "THE SOUTH WING!" They both rushed down the hallways with break neck speed. When they got to the south wing they skidded to a stop only to slam into the door, since they didn't stop fast enough. "Open the door Tony" said Cap rubbing his face where he slammed into the door.

They walked down the halls and cells in a more leisure pace since they had already reached their destination. They found them both as predicted, in front of Asuka's cell. They were both asleep in a weird position; Anko's head was on Kakashi's shoulder her back against the wall, while Kakashi had only the wall holding him up.

Cap and Tony's eyes softened at the scene in front of them, "these two are really stubborn, I'm guessing they'll be spending all their time down here unless we move her" said Cap looking at Tony.

"I guess we could move her to the medical wing, at least then they'd be falling asleep on chairs rather than on the floor" said Tony jokingly

Cap smiled at him and then moved towards them "come on let's get them back into their beds, they'll probably catch a cold sleeping here" said Cap starting to carry Kakashi.

Tony moved to carry Anko, and that's when he first noticed that both kids had dark circles under their eyes. Tony got worried and looked to his friend in panic, his friend saw his panic and said, "what's wrong is she alright?"

Tony avoided the question he moved towards Kakashi, he moved Anko so he was carrying her with one arm and brushed the boy's hair out of his eyes. He found that, he too had dark circles under his eyes, "Cap, they were okay when they were at the meeting. What happened to them?" said Tony looking to his friend for help.

"Maybe they're both just tired, you never know. If they stay that way, we'll let Jarvis check them alright?" said Cap calming his friend down.

"Yeah, let's get going already" said Tony moving down the hall.

Cap and Tony made it to the room in no time, on their way back out of the kids' room one question arose, "how do you think they got out?" asked Cap.

"With the things these two come up with, I have no clue" said Tony he sighed exasperatedly, _who knew these kids would be such a handful_ he thought to himself.

'**eiyo I'm almost done with my exams, and I am happy to tell you that I'm soon gonna be full time working again. I might be tempted to update everyday if you guys review. Until then.**

**Ja ne**


	12. Awakening

**I don't own Naruto, or else I wouldn't put so many fillers!**

"Beep…..Beep", sound was the first sense that came back to Asuka unfortunately for her it was the sound of the heart rate monitor. As she began regaining consciousness she felt a dull aching at her gut, but other than that she felt fine, albeit a bit chakra drained. She pried open her eyes, and quickly shut them again_, stupid hospital_ Asuka thought.

The ceilings of hospitals were always too white and bright, considering she had been in the darkness of unconsciousness for god knows how long, that bright light was not a good greeting. She then slowly opened her eyes again, and blinked the bright dots in her vision away. When she looked around, she found out it wasn't really a hospital more like a medical ward.

She looked to her left and found Anko splayed over two chairs fast asleep, and Kakashi who seemed to have been robbed of his chair was currently splayed on the floor also asleep.

A fond smile found its way to her face, and she slowly shifted into a sitting up position causing her to grunt in pain, as her gut's dull ache seared a bit. She looked down and found that Anko was still asleep_ no wonder there, the last time I had to wake her up I had to empty a whole bucket of water on top of her_ thought Asuka with a sweat drop.

She looked down to the floor, and found that Kakashi was actually awake and rubbing the last edges of sleep from his eyes; he yawned and then looked up as if to check up on Asuka when he met her face instead of her unconscious form.

His eyes widened as he saw her awake, and he seemed too shocked to move that he just sat there staring. She then awkwardly waved her hand with a sheepish smile as if to say sorry-I-woke-you-up. The movement seemed to break him out of his trance, and he quickly jumped to his feet and ran towards her with a shout of "Asuka-nii chan."

That shout had finally waked Anko up; she had been jolted out of her sleep that she fell out of her chair, and down onto the unforgiving cold floor.

"Hey what gives Kakashi?" Anko said while rubbing a sore bump on her head from the fall, and then she looked up and found Asuka awake. She quickly followed Kakashi's actions, and ended up on top of Asuka.

Anko and Kakashi were both now on Asuka's bed hugging onto her like a life line. Asuka found herself awkwardly patting and soothing both kids down, _guess I shouldn't have made us split up like that _she thought to herself.

* * *

Tony and Hank we're both in the lab watching the satellite footage of the fight with Asuka the other day. The things they saw to say surprising would've been an understatement.

The way the two fought, it didn't seem natural at all. Anko and Kakashi seemed to have some kind of power to control elements, but from what they we're seeing Kakashi seemed to be more inept at that than his partner.

They both looked to each other awe struck, and Tony said "that's what they've been hiding from us all this time."

"I guess I can understand why they wanted to keep that a secret, but why from us" said Hank.

"I'm not sure why they would keep it from us, don't they think they can trust us yet?" said Tony as he slumped into a chair.

"Whatever reason they had to keep it from us is there choice" said Hank comfortingly.

"I know Hank, but I think we should show this to the others" said Tony.

"Are you sure that's the wisest idea Tony, I mean if they want to keep it a secret then let's keep it a secret, for their sake" said Hank.

"I'm sorry Hank, but this is something we have to understand" said Tony.

He was starting to walk away when Hank said "wait." He turned around and looked into his friend's face, "if you're going to show the whole team, then at least let them see too" said Hank.

"Why?" said Tony

"Because then they might explain to us what they did, and maybe how they did it" said Hank _so that they don't freak out when the team starts interrogating them_ thought Hank.

Tony nodded at the answer and then said, "Have everybody meet me at the meeting room in five minutes."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get them, they're probably asleep in the medical wing again" he said with an exasperated sigh.

Hank smiled at that, "kids are always stubborn Tony, I think you know that best by now" said Hank.

"You don't say" said Tony; he then went out of the lab with a façade of a haggard tired old man.

* * *

"Why do you think he needs us all here" asked Cap.

"I bet it's another one of his great inventions reveal" said Hawkeye jokingly.

"Hulk not like waiting" said Hulk with his arms crossed over his chest, and his impatience showing on his face.

"Mah…..calm down big guy. We all know how he loves dramatic entries" said Hawkeye.

"Whatever Tony has to show us must be important, and you guys should at least have more faith in our leader" said Wasp.

"Hey you can't deny he loves to show off" said Hawkeye.

"Tony might have his moments, but I agree with Wasp. Whatever reason he has made us come here, it must be important" said Panther.

"We'll only know if it's important or not when he gets here" said Cap ending the conversation.

After that the whole room fell silent, each one of them immersed in their own thoughts of the meeting. Any on looker would have thought that they were actually dead as even their breaths were silent.

Asuka threw a disgusted look towards the plate that was placed in front of her, she then looked back at the two kids expectant face's and said "Alright, I'm throwing this into the trash now if you don't mind" she said as she turned her head searching for a trash bin.

"Mah….Asuka-nii chan ya know better than to do that" said Kakashi smiling.

"Yeah, plus you need to eat something sooner or later" said Anko

"I don't have to do anything, and in any case I'm not eating that lump. What is this dog food" said Asuka skeptically poking it with a fork.

"HEY I MADE THAT" shouted Anko indignantly.

"Hey don't insult dogs like that, no way any dog would be dumb enough to eat from her cooking" said Kakashi defensively. Anko's vein pulsed out of her forehead "WHAT WAS THAT" she said while raising her fist threateningly.

Kakashi turned to her with a sheepish smile and tried to diffuse the situation, "come on Anko, dogs might not like it, but I'm sure some rats would be more than happy to eat that" he said. That only caused Anko to get even angrier.

"So my meals aren't dog food, their rat food eh?" she said her low voice speaking volumes of her impatience, a menacing aura was also around her, "WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT COME HERE" she shouted as she ran after him, plate in hand.

As the chase ensued, Asuka sat amusedly watching them while sipping on some tea that came along with the meal "at least she's not as bad at making tea" muttered Asuka to herself.

Kakashi who had a heightened sense of hearing heard her and shouted while running "IM ACTUALLY THE ONE WHO MADE THE TEA ASUKA-NII CHAN."

At that Asuka sweat dropped and slumped defeated, _and they are the future of Konoha, god help this generation_ she thought.

* * *

Tony was walking down the hall to the medical wing with one thought going through his head _what will they do when their secrets out._

He shook his head to rid himself of the thought, as he opened the door to the medical wing. Just as he passed through the door he had to duck from some sort of object that was thrown at him.

Just as he ducked he looked down at the floor and found the so called object was actually a spoon, he picked it up a confused look on his face.

"HAH… you missed" he heard Kakashi say, but not soon after he heard a grunt and a dull thud as something seemed to hit Kakashi. He looked back up and to his surprise found Anko had Kakashi in a head lock, with a plate in the other hand.

She placed the plate on a bed beside her and with the other hand reached over and pealed his mask down "OPEN WIDE PRETTY BOY" she said as she grabbed a handful of what seemed to be poorly cooked minced meat.

When Kakashi failed to comply with request she stomped on his foot really hard causing him to cry out in pain. At that moment she proceeded to shove the meat down the poor boy's throat, causing a bit of choked voices to come out of her companions throat.

Just as he was about to go to Kakashi's rescue he heard an unfamiliar voice say, "Kakashi, Anko behave yourselves there seems to be a visitor here."

At that Anko paused in her torturing session with her companion, and turned to look at the door. "Tony!" she said letting go of Kakashi causing him to fall flat out on the floor. She then sprinted towards him and said "great timing, Asuka-nii just woke up. You have to come meet her" she said tugging at his arm.

Tony looked back at where Kakashi was worriedly; the boy was gagging and throwing up in a trash bin at the moment, though he didn't have to worry for long as he was practically dragged to Asuka's hospital bed.

"Asuka-nii chan this is Tony, ya know the guy we were telling you about" Anko said introducing him.

"Nice to meet you, and Anko" Asuka said.

"Yes?" Anko said.

Asuka folded her hands in front of her chest and said "what's with the Tony, no honorific?" she said.

"Um sorry Asuka-nii chan, but they said not to be so formal with them"

"No buts Anko have more respect to your elders"

"Hai, Asuka-nii chan" said Anko dejectedly.

Asuka then turned to Tony and said "I'm sorry if they caused a lot of trouble to you lately."

"Um…it's alright, and it's nice to meet you too" said Tony uncertainly,_ is she really the same lady that was attacking us in the city square less than a week ago _thought Tony perplexed.

"Hey Kakashi, are you alright over there" asked Asuka.

"I'm fine" said Kakashi in a voice that indicated the exact opposite.

Kakashi walked over to them and turned to Anko saying "what were you trying to cook."

Anko pouted and turned her head crossing her arms over her chest and saying "I wasn't _trying_ to cook I was cooking, but if you must know I was cooking minced meat" she said in an annoyed voice.

Tony knew that if he didn't interrupt this now it would probably end up in another one of their fights, so he quickly said "I'm sure your cooking is great and all Anko, but I came here to talk to you guys about something else."

That seemed to get both kids' attention; they both turned to him and looked up expectantly. Seeing that he had their attention, Tony said "the team is about to have a meeting, and we need you guys to be present at it."

They looked at each other and then Kakashi said "can Asuka-nii chan come too?"

Tony looked at Asuka and said "Kakashi, Asuka just woke up. I'm not sure having her out of bed right now would be a great idea."

"She doesn't have to stand, we can just get her there in a wheel chair" said Anko.

"I'm not sure, do you think you're up for that Asuka" asked Tony turning to her with a questioning gaze.

Asuka looked up and said "I'm sure I'll be fine, besides other than a dull ache at my gut I feel perfectly fine."

"See?" said Kakashi.

"So…can she come" said Anko.

Tony looked at both kids and then said, "Sure, I guess there is no harm in that."

'**eiyo…I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, but every time I try to write a chapter I get a writer's block. SO this chapter was rewritten about five times until I got it right. Also THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING Thyme, Assassin of Ith, Prescripto13, and Guest. Ya know yourself. Until then.**

**Ja ne**


	13. Busted

**I don't own Naruto, or else I would have had more Kakashi screen time ^_^**

The hallway seemed eerily silent except for the steady footfalls of three people, and the squeaking wheels of a wheel chair. Kakashi and Anko we're both surprisingly silent, walking side by side of the wheel chair that was pushed by Tony and held a comically pouting Asuka.

"I told you guys, I'm perfectly fine. I mean it's not like I broke my feet or something" blurted Asuka flustered.

"Mah Nii-chan, I recall we had this conversation from before only I was in the wheel chair and you were the one pushing it" said Kakashi smiling cheekily to her.

"No, you we're injured while I'm perfectly fine" argued Asuka back stubbornly.

"For once I agree with 'Kashi, you might have broken ribs for all we know you shouldn't push yourself you did just wake up" said Anko to her from beside her.

Asuka groaned exasperatedly and then seemingly sat silently for the rest of the trip, while Tony watched amusedly from the sidelines.

When they finally made it to the meeting room Tony stopped in front of it and the doors slid open upon sensing them. The tense atmosphere in the room caused the two carefree kids to suddenly perk up, as if the atmosphere of the room suddenly made them aware of what was about to be said.

As if prompted by their action, Tony proceeded into the room with Asuka, while Kakashi and Anko hesitantly followed looking uneasily at the faces of the Avengers. Asuka suddenly noticed the looks on both her subordinates' faces and suddenly decided to herself _this is going to end badly._

Tony moved over to stand in front of the three side by side with Hank, as they both surveyed their teams' looks. They all came here knowing that whatever happened back in city square was going to be revealed now. They've all been pondering over this for a while now and they we're finally going to get the answer.

It was at that moment that Tony realized how important this was, and it was with an unrelenting gaze that he met both kids' un-easy stares.

The moment the two kids met Tony's stare, they both calmly washed away all their emotions until a mask of calmness appeared on their faces. As if Tony read that emotionless mask as acceptance he simply nodded and faced his team.

Yet before he had finished the nod he was cut off. Hawkeye seemed to have promptly gotten bored of the staring contest that seemingly began between Tony and the kids, and decided to take it into his own hands to begin the meeting.

"So what did you want from us Stark. I hope you didn't call us all over here to simply have a staring contest with the two kids and show off your new girlfriend" said Hawkeye pointing his thumb over his shoulder to point at Asuka.

Asuka who was still sitting in her chair was suddenly blushing madly with a twitching eyebrow. Tony on the opposite side of the room had a slack jaw open widely in shock, while Anko and Kakashi we're both howling with laughter.

The avengers confused at the kids reaction turned to look at them in askance, but the gazes of the confused team only made them crack up in laughter more. Kakashi then regained composure and said with a broad smile on his face.

"Yeah Asuka-nii, why don't you come over here and give your boyfriend a little Ugh…", before even the words had left Kakashi's mouth a flying slipper had hit him straight in the forehead.

"ASUKA-NII!?" howled all the Avengers indignantly at once, and promptly turned to regard the woman in the wheel chair.

"If you know what's good for you, then you'd keep that trap of yours shut Kakashi" said Asuka still slightly leaning forward from the time she threw the slipper.

"YEs mA'Am" said Kakashi dazedly from his spot on the floor.

"The same goes to you Anko" said Asuka to a still snickering Anko. Anko suddenly perked up at the order, and turned to her with a mock salute and said "yes ma'am" with a cheeky grin.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second hold it right there" said Hawkeye making halting movements with his hands.

"She's Asuka" said Hawkeye pointing indignantly at an annoyed Asuka.

At the prompt nod from Anko since Kakashi was still picking himself up Hawkeye turned to regard Asuka with astonishment. Sure he had seen her once or twice while she was unconscious, but looking at her right now he would have never guessed she was the same monster that was running rampant in the city a few days ago.

Though now that he thought about it he would have said the same thing about Bruce Banner being Hulk, and yet it was the hard truth.

"So…you're not his girlfriend" said Hawkeye lamely pointing back at Tony, who was now blushing indignantly and the two kids seemed to have started snickering again.

Asuka's eyebrow twitched again as she said "considering I just met him, no. I'm not his girlfriend" Asuka said the last statement through gritted teeth.

Tony finally seemed to rein in his embarrassment and said "Hawkeye before you start jumping to conclusions, I think you should take by Asuka's advice to Kakashi and Anko's advice. Zip it" said Tony with a dangerous voice.

He then turned back to the team seriously and said "I know all of you remember the assault that happened last week in city square, but I'm just going to say it again to refresh your memory" said Tony.

"The city square was being assaulted by a humanoid creature with the physical ability to knock a shark dead with a punch. We weren't able to stop it, and to say it plainly we got our asses handed to us guys" said Tony plainly.

"The brutal assault that transpired during that battle left the majority of you unconscious or unable to exactly get up again" said Tony.

At that half of the team grimaced remembering that experience, but Tony continued undeterred by their reaction "most of you probably don't know this part, and I think that half of you would hardly believe me if I told you what transpired after that. That is why we brought you all here today" said Tony turning to Hank and giving him a nod prompting to speak.

"We have collected some video footage from the satellites of the events that transpired that day, and before you guys jump to conclusions" at that Hank sent a stern look at Hawkeye "you all should give them the chance to explain themselves" at that Hank looked back at Anko and Kakashi.

Gone we're the amused faces of the two laughing kids who we're moments ago practically bursting with laughter, and in their place we're two emotionless masks, devoid of all emotions.

As if that would mentally prepare them to the upcoming events, and Tony seemed to approve of it as he signaled for Hank to activate the viewing screen. Hank hesitantly pressed the button and the Avengers all turned their attention to the screen.

The screen first displayed the part where Asuka had first been attacking the city, nothing really new here really. Then it displayed them saving the citizens at that Tony turned to the screen and pressed some buttons to make it speed up.

The screen then displayed the moment where Asuka had used her Gust Blade jutsu, and as one all of the Avengers grimaced remembering their impact after that attack.

The next events though where the ones they've been pondering about for a week now. Tony seemed to be the least one effected by the attack having had his armor shielding him from most of the damage.

At that moment they saw Asuka approaching him, and his seeming helplessness at that moment had caught them half in wonder. It was then that the events had picked up, out of nowhere Kakashi appears jumping in front of Tony and blocking Asuka's descending tail.

At that all of the Avengers had gasped and looked back to the said boy who was still impassive to the whole situation. They turned back to the screen to see Tony fly off and away from Asuka.

Tony then went back to the control buttons again and sped through their conversation. The team didn't seem to have any quarrel with having Tony skipping through the video seemingly to have gotten used to the idea that Tony new what he was doing.

The next display on the screen was of Tony trying to escape the battlefield, and crossing over to their unconscious forms lying on the floor.

Asuka seemed to have noticed his escape and appeared in front of him, seeming like she was going to finish the task that she had begun. They saw Tony clench his eyes tightly; Wasp being the tender hearted woman she was couldn't take it and covered her eyes with her hands.

Just like before there was a chorus of gasps, and at that Wasp lifted her face out of her hands to glimpse a peek of what had happened. As she stared at the screen she felt her jaw drop, and Hawkeye vocalizing what they were all thinking "are those snake!?" said Hawkeye too shocked to move his gaze from the screen.

Anko who was now fidgeting nervously from foot to foot now just nodded her head while looking at the floor. Kakashi seeing her nervousness put a comforting hand on her shoulder to reassure her, Anko looked at Kakashi and gave him a small thankful smile.

The Avengers still astonished by this continued watching as they watched Kakashi and Anko talking and dodging at the same time. Although they couldn't hear what was being said Anko's sudden bulging eyes said the whole story. It seems like Kakashi had said something that she didn't approve of, and he was trying to convince her at the moment.

Just as they seemed to get into an agreement they seemed to jump behind a boulder. Tony once again moved to the controls and with a couple of clicks of the buttons changed the position of the camera so they could see them from behind the boulder. Although the camera didn't show their faces as they had their backs to them at the moment.

Kakashi then did a weird sign with his hand and two dopel-gangers seemed to pop out of thin air, and yet again the Avengers jaws dropped. They watched as the two now _fake_ Kakashi and Anko came out from behind the boulder to distract her.

Kakashi then lifted his headband but nobody saw his eye as he still had his back to them. Anko took up position behind him and pressed her palm to his neck.

Tony took control of the panel again and after a few seconds they saw the two _fakes _pop out of existence much like the first time they popped in. The monster Asuka seemed to be surprised at the sudden disappearance. Anko and Kakashi took her moment of distraction and used it to their advantage.

Anko dashed out and sent a round-house kick straight to Asuka's jaw, but Asuka seemed to recover quickly from the attack. Anko not even flinching out of the way stood still as Kakashi jumped in front of her.

At the demonstration of the earth based jutsu the team gaped openly at this and Hawkeye did not make an attempt at a comment at this.

Throughout the demonstration the whole team kept getting paler and more astonished at the two kids' prowess by the end of it, the whole team turned and looked at the two kids in the room. The two kids didn't look them in the eye and kept both their stares turned to the floor.

Hawkeye turned to look at them; he then let out a nervous chuckle before promptly passing out on the meeting room's floor.

**Thank you all for the patient wait…I know, I know I've been putting it off for a while now but IM BACK NOW!**

**Anyways to all of you people who are reading this, I'm going to start a poll on if you want me to stop the FanFiction here and make a sequel of them living on the run from the avengers too.**

**OR I could continue doing what I'm doing right now until I can get a logical way of them ending up back at Konoha. Well that's all for now plz go check out the poll and review and Until then**

**Ja ne**


	14. Revealing

**I don't own Naruto, or else IT WOULD NEVER END TT_TT**

Kakashi and Anko kept their heads bent down; staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world at that moment.

"So are you guys g-gonna, ehm explain what just happened?" said Cap stuttering a bit still overwhelmed by what he just saw.

They both shook their heads mutely and Asuka who was staring on the conversation raised an eyebrow _are they really going to keep something like this a secret _she thought to herself.

"W-why, don't you guys trust us" said Wasp from beside Cap.

Kakashi just clenched his fists while Anko said "we are not allowed to do that."

"Why are you guys keeping this kind of stuff a secret from us? Who are those people who ban you from saying anything?" said Cap.

"They're our superiors, and we are not to speak a word about this kind of stuff unless given permission" said Kakashi finally speaking up.

"Oh, is that all" said Asuka suddenly, everyone in the room turned to her in shock seemingly forgetting she's in the room.

"What do you mean is that all?" said Tony getting a bit frustrated from the lack of information.

"If its permission they're waiting for, then you guys have my permission as your superior" said Asuka flashing them a smile.

The team turned to regard Anko and Kakashi, but rather than seeing relieved and excited faces, they saw two very tense looking kids. Cap's stare softened and he moved over to them, as he crouched down to their height both kids seemed to flinch and turn their heads to stare at him surprised, their gazes finally leaving the floor.

Cap placed a hand on either of the kids' shoulders and said "it's not about getting permission from your superiors is it."

Both kids nodded fidgeting a bit in nervousness and staring at the floor again, "is it about us? How we'll treat you when we find out what you're capable of?" said Cap.

Both kids tensed and nodded again Cap smiled at them and chuckled a bit in amusement, both kids turned their heads away from the floor and stared at Cap in shock at his sudden change.

"Don't worry, you remember what I said to you before don't you?" said Cap smiling now in amusement, at this Kakashi's eyes widened as he remembered what Cap said.

Cap smiled at them and repeated what he said before "you might act like an adult, you might fight like an adult but to us your still a child" he then ruffled both kids hair and stood up.

Kakashi and Anko both smiled relieved and hugged Cap fiercely, "thank you Cap-san" they both muttered into his chest. Cap smiled down at both of them and hugged back.

The rest of the team we're by now watching the events unfold fondly from beside the screen, but that was quickly broken by one Hawkeye who just happened to wake up at that moment.

"Ugh, my head" he said as he sat up, he then surveyed the room in a bit of surprise that he wasn't in his bed, and that was when he remembered what happened.

"Wait, THAT WASN'T A DREAM!" his indignant shout seemed to make the whole team turn to him in shock.

Hawkeye then pinned his gaze on Kakashi and stood up growling "you." Suddenly before anyone can do anything Hawkeye had reached Kakashi and was currently holding him up by the hem of his shirt, but Kakashi seemed unfazed by this and had calm almost bored façade on.

"What the heck are you?" Hawkeye shouted shaking Kakashi back and forth threateningly.

"I'm the boy who's currently being throttled by a purple tights loving archer" said Kakashi with a straight face, Anko snickered from behind him as Cap moved forward to stand beside him.

"Put Kakashi down Hawkeye" said Cap slowly, but when five minutes passed and Hawkeye hadn't let go of Kakashi yet, Tony moved forward and said "Hawkeye let the kid go now."

Kakashi had stayed silent throughout the whole thing staring unflinchingly at Hawkeye, and Hawkeye did the same to him, after a while Hawkeye spoke up "alright kid, I know your keeping more secrets than what we just saw."

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Kakashi in a low voice as he narrowed his eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me kid" shouted Hawkeye shaking Kakashi roughly, "You think I didn't notice what you did when you went behind that boulder."

"Hawkeye what are you talking about? You're not making any sense" said Tony.

"Rewind the video Stark and you'll understand what I'm saying" growled out Hawkeye.

Cap placed a hand over Tony's shoulder and said to Hawkeye "not until you let go of Kakashi", at this Hawkeye growled lowly in his throat and hesitantly let go of Kakashi.

Kakashi looked down at his shirt and started smoothing out the wrinkles from his sudden assault muttering "great job, you just ruined my only shirt."

Cap smiled at the comment and moved over to stand beside Kakashi as if to protect him from any further assaults. Cap placed one hand on Kakashi's shoulder and felt some of the younger boy's tense muscles relax at the contact.

Tony finished working on the screen and moved to stand beside Kakashi also. They all watched as Kakashi made the _fake_ Kakashi and Anko, and then moved to crouch with Anko behind him.

"Look! See, right there" said Hawkeye pointing indignantly at the screen. When all he got was some confused stares Hawkeye rolled his eyes and moved over to the screen pointing at Kakashi's now exposed right ear.

Tony saw that and turned to Kakashi, but Kakashi didn't look back up he just stared at the floor again. It seemed like he was doing that a lot today. Tony placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder and said "you don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

Hawkeye moved away from the screen and stomped over angrily "oh yes you do. Now tell me, how is it that right after you took that headband of your off your eye, that you can suddenly revert her" Hawkeye pointed at Asuka indignantly, "into a human again, and not that weird dinosaur thing" ended Hawkeye frustrated.

"Back off Hawkeye, if he doesn't want to talk about then you have to respect his choice" said Cap moving to stand between Hawkeye and Kakashi.

"What? Cap are you even listening to yourself, this kid was literally breathing fire. If they are hiding more secrets from us then how are we supposed to know they trust us."

"Just because we don't know everything about them, doesn't mean they don't trust us" said Tony moving to stand beside Cap.

"No" whispered Kakashi from behind quietly, at this all three adults turned to him in shock. Anko looked at him with a sad smile and moved over to stand beside him, Kakashi turned his head and smiled back, then turned back to regard them "you're right Hawkeye, we were hiding most of this because we thought you'd throw us back in a cell, or something" said Kakashi.

"But now I know that won't happen" he said reaching behind his head to untie the headband completely.

As Kakashi slowly lowered it down the first thing to greet the Avengers was a fresh and deep vertical scar going down Kakashi' left eye. Everybody in the room gasped at the sight, and Wasp couldn't help but shed silent tears to the young boy's handicap.

"K-Kakashi, what h-happened to your e-eye" stuttered Cap his hands shaking slightly with every word. Kakashi just stared down at the floor and said with a pained voice "losing my eye, was not the worst thing I lost that day" he said fists clenching and starting to shake with concealed fury.

Anko placed an uncharacteristically gentle hand on his clenched fist, and Kakashi looked up a bit surprised. Anko smiled at him tenderly, and Kakashi smiled back grimly, slowly turning back to face the team Kakashi found them all with those sympathetic eyes.

Kakashi frowned at that _I don't need their sympathy_ he thought to himself angrily. As if Cap read his thoughts he smiled amusedly and moved closer to him saying "Kakashi, why did you take off your headband when fighting Asuka? Does it help you to think faster?" he said softly trying to comfort Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed and looked at Anko, when she nodded and moved to stand behind his right shoulder Cap grew confused.

"What are you guys doing", but Kakashi simply stared up at Cap revealing his sharingan, Cap gaped "w-what i-is t-that" he stuttered looking into the blood red iris as the three tomoe spun around lazily in their socket. Kakashi then shut his eye as fast as he'd opened it and looked at him with his one eye lazily saying "that is my sharingan."

As soon as he said that, both Kakashi and Anko blacked out on the floor, "KAKASHI! ANKO!" shouted Cap as he ran toward their side, the rest of the team and Tony close behind him.

"What happened to them?" asked Tony worriedly.

"I don't know? He said his eye was a sha-sha-sharen" said Cap trying to pronounce the foreign word.

"A sharingan" said Asuka from the other side of the room, wheeling her way over to them, as they turned their head in shock to her, forgetting about her being there again.

"Do you know what happened to them?" asked Cap worriedly from beside Kakashi and Anko.

"I can't tell, but I've got a guess" she said as she made her way over beside Cap.

Cap had Kakashi in his arms and he moved him closer to Asuka, so she can inspect him, while Tony held onto Anko gently staring at her with worry and a bit of panic.

Asuka's hand glowed a light green, and when she moved her hand to Kakashi, Cap shielded him and said "what are you doing" looking at her hand skeptically.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to do a small scan, and see what's wrong" she said lowering her hand.

Cap stared for a moment, but then hesitantly moved Kakashi to her reach again; Asuka moved her glowing hand on Kakashi's forehead, and frowned gently.

"What's wrong?" said Cap worriedly at her frown.

Asuka didn't answer him, and instead turned to Tony and gestured to Anko.

Tony understood the silent message and moved Anko closer to Asuka's reach, as Asuka placed her hand on Anko's forehead the frown appeared again. Cap now slightly panicking was twitching a bit in restrained frustration.

Asuka finally turned to them and said "are you guys sure you were taking care of them?"

"What do you mean? Of course we were taking care of them" said Wasp finally speaking up.

Asuka frowned slightly and said "well from what I just saw, I can tell that these two haven't had a proper meal or a full night sleep in a while. Now can you explain to me why that happened?" she said raising an eyebrow at them.

At this all the team looked at each other nervously and Tony spoke up "well, you see Kakashi and Anko didn't want to leave your side. We tried to convince them to at least sleep in their rooms but they were just too adamant to stay with you until you woke up" said Tony rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Asuka's eye twitched and she started muttering about 'stubborn brats' and 'just like sensei', but that was all they caught from her muttering before she swiftly turned her wheel chair around, Kakashi and Anko unconscious in her lap.

"Hey where are you going" said Tony rushing in front of her.

Asuka stopped and said "these two are having a case of fatigue at the moment, and it's not healthy for kids their age, so I'm taking them to the medic wing" she said as she avoided Tony and continued wheeling her chair to the exit.

"Wait, you don't even know the way to the medical wing" said Cap who now rushed to stand beside Tony.

"Of course I do, I memorized it on the way here" she said as she exited.

Cap and Tony both gaped, and turned to look at each other, but then Tony just slumped and said "I guess that's where they get their attitude from" before walking leisurely over to the exit following Asuka, and the team following him close behind.

Tony reached Asuka and started wheeling her Asuka looked up at him in surprise that he wasn't there to stop her, and he smiled back at her confused face. Asuka smiled back and held onto Kakashi and Anko tightly.

"You might wanna start running now, I'll hold on to them" said Asuka, Tony nodded and started in a sprint towards the medical wing. The team stared at each other in confusion but quickly began running too.

Wasp and Cap ran over to Tony and started sprinting and talking "Tony why are you running" asked Wasp worriedly.

"The faster we get them to the medical wing the better" he said still focused on the task.

"Is their condition really that bad?" asked Cap worrying a bit.

"I don't know but I'm not willing to wait, to find out" Tony said putting an extra boost in his sprint, Cap and Wasp saw that and started running faster as well. Panther made it over to them and said "I think I should take them their Tony, I'll get their faster than any of you."

Tony nodded and let go of one of the handles still pushing with the other, Panther quickly took hold of the handle and as soon as Tony let go Panther had sprinted and was about ten meters in front of them.

Tony sweat dropped and said "he wasn't kidding when he said he was the fastest."

Cap smiled at Tony in amusement and said "don't cut yourself short Tony, you're pretty fast too. For a millionaire, who likes to hide in suits."

"Well, ha ha Cap, I can tell you've been spending too much time with Kakashi and Anko" Tony said rolling his eyes.

Cap smiled and Wasp said from beside him "actually I would call that an improvement from the time he use to take orders blindly" she said with an amused smile.

Tony groaned and said "not you too Jan, why is everyone against me today" he said miserably.

"Well it wouldn't be so fun if we just listened to you now would it?" asked Wasp smiling cheekily at him.

Tony rolled his eyes and smiled back "sure, lucky me."

"You bet" said Cap also smiling cheekily.

**Finally done *phew***

**I know I've been slacking off again, but I have my reasons and life has had me studying and doing projects for a looong while….**

**I thought I might as well upload it for the sake of uploading something and don't worry I'm already working on the rest of it…**

**PLEASE REVIEW….Until then**

**Ja ne **


	15. Stupid Squabbles

**I don't own Naruto, so lawyers stay away….**

The team arrived at the medical wing in a rush as Asuka shouted orders at them, and everyone was comically rushing around trying to comply with all her demands.

"Big green guy, hold this up and don't squeeze" Asuka said handing him two IV drips. Hulk took them a bit confused but held them up all the same, Thor was snickering at the scene when Asuka turned to him and shouted "hey goldilocks, be useful and drag that table over here.

Thor blushed in embarrassment and it was Hulk's turn to laugh, and he did so rather loudly. Thor blushed harder and turned to Asuka "What makes you think that I Thor son of Oden shall take orders from you…" but here he was cut off by Asuka.

"Can you give your speech of greatness after you drag that table over here, cause if you can't see were kind of on a short time limit. Oi, careful with those IV drips stop shaking them so much" shouted Asuka at a snickering Hulk who quickly straightened up, and held the IV drips steady.

"Tony, where's the heart monitor" shouted Asuka turning to Tony who was helping Cap carry the many medicine containers Asuka had asked for. When Tony turned to her, he shoved the equipment into Cap's already full hands, and Cap was forced to comically juggle the items to stop them from falling.

Tony ran over to the heart monitor, and started pulling it over but it was pretty heavy. "Come on put your back into it, hey you" Asuka turned and pointed to Hawkeye, who was lounging on the wall closest to the door. Hawkeye raised his head in surprise and pointed to himself "me?" he said confused.

"No, I was pointing to the wall. Of course you, now come over here and prepare the kids for the injection" she said frustrated. Hawkeye a bit shocked nodded his head, but then turned serious and moved toward Kakashi's bed.

As he looked down at the sleeping boy, he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt hit him, as he looked at the deathly pale boy. If the boy's chest wasn't moving up and down with every breath, Hawkeye would've had to believe that the boy was dead. _I didn't mean for this to happen, damn it why did I have to be so stupid back then_ he thought to himself.

"Hey" Hawkeye heard Asuka say from beside him, he turned to her and she said "your just gonna keep staring, the needle isn't exactly gonna inject itself ya know" she waved the syringe in front of him to make a point, and Hawkeye reached to it hesitantly.

Asuka turned away from him and called Wasp over giving her a syringe as well "alright, you'll have to inject at the same time, or the medicine won't work."

"On three…one….two…three" she said and they both injected the boy at the same time, and Kakashi's brows furrowed a bit, but he didn't stir at the contact.

Asuka then turned toward Anko, who had Panther and Hank standing at either side of her and filling up the syringe for the injection.

"Alright, I trust that you've heard what I said to them so I don't have to repeat myself again" said Asuka. At both their nods, she nodded and said "on three…one…two…three."

As they inserted in the same time, Anko unlike Kakashi groaned lowly at the contact, as she felt the unfamiliar medicine moving through her body.

Everyone held their breaths looking at the heart monitors that had gone up when the syringe had been inserted, but then after a couple of moments, the readings went back to normal. At that everyone let out a sigh, and Asuka wiped her sweaty forehead saying "we can breathe easier now, all they need to do now is rest."

"I think I should say the same to you" said Cap moving her wheel chair to her bed, Asuka groaned and said "I think I'll stay up a bit longer" she said turning to look at Cap in the eye.

"I can't let you do that ma'am" he said still pushing the wheel chair.

"Why?!" Asuka asked surprised.

"Because then, Kakashi and Anko will be disappointed at me for not taking care of you" answered Cap, with a smile.

"Besides you did just wake up from a three day coma, I think that this was enough action for you for today" said Tony now walking beside Cap.

Asuka huffed crossing her arms, and pouting childishly, but didn't complain anymore.

* * *

The team went back to the living room after making sure Asuka will not try to get out of bed again; and had seated themselves comfortably until the awkward silence settled in the room. Everyone swallowed up by their own thoughts on the events that had transpired that day.

"Sooooo" began Tony lamely, trying to break the awkward silence.

Cap nodded still a bit overwhelmed "so" he said as well lamely. Wasp was fiddling with the hem of her skirt nervously, not looking at anyone, and Thor was pouting comically off to the side muttering childishly about 'don't boss me around' and 'mortal woman.'

Tony sighed and said "alright you guys, I know that what we just saw was a _bit"_ but as he said that the team glared at him and he rephrased that "alright so it was very overwhelming, and I know that you're all practically overloading with questions at the moment" he continued.

"But?" said Cap.

Tony sighed as Cap read his thoughts "but, I think we should all agree not to open up this subject again." When he saw the mouths of his team open up in disagreement, he glared fiercely and pointedly at Hawkeye who was standing off to the side staring at the ground guiltily.

"_Ever" _emphasized Tony before turning away and starting to walk out of the room, "wait Stark" said Hawkeye frantically as Tony approached the door.

The team turned to him in surprise as they thought he'd keep his silence after today's events. Tony turned around and raised an eyebrow at him, as if to encourage him to speak up. Hawkeye looked down at the ground and fidgeted a bit before saying "can I talk to you? Privately?" he said in a low voice.

Tony sighed but nodded his head, and Hawkeye made it over to stand beside him as they both exited the room.

With Tony finally out of the room the team relapsed into silence again, before Wasp said "umm…can I room with Asuka?" she said with a nervous smile trying to lighten up the mood.

She seemed to have succeeded as Hank broke out in a gap and said "what's wrong with your room?" he said a bit jealous.

Wasp smirked at that and said "awe, don't be jealous Hank" she said, and at that Hank blushed and sputtered childishly "I'm not j-jealous."

"Sure you're not" said Wasp smiling cheekily.

"Why would you want to room with a woman like that Wasp. I really don't understand what those two kids see in her" said Thor speaking up.

Cap smirked and said "is that because she made you drag the equipment tables around?"

Thor blushed embarrassedly, and Cap continued "and before you ask, yes I saw it all."

"We all did" said Wasp now chuckling on the side, as Hulk burst out into full on laughter "she call you goldilocks" said Hulk pointing a shaking finger at Thor with merit.

Thor gritted his teeth and said "well you weren't better off either, Mr. Big green man."

At this the team burst out into laughter again, and Thor had a victorious smirk plastered on his face as Hulk had the decency to blush at that. Hulk growled and got up "you make fun of me, I crush you" he said angrily.

Thor faced the Hulk with a glare of his own and said "how about we settle this outside" and he swung his hammer intimidatingly, but Hulk didn't flinch and the stare down continued. Cap came in and stood between them, trying to play mediator.

"Come on you two, calm down. Besides we all had to deal with her too ya know. You're not alone in this" said Cap placating.

Thor and Hulk both turned to him and at once they both smirked, "I see, you wish to join this mighty battle of fist as well don't you Captain" he said.

"What?! No Thor that's not…" Cap was saying frantically.

"Well then Captain, I must applaud you're bravery" Thor said as he grabbed Captain and flew out the window, Hulk following them close behind.

As Thor dropped Captain to his feet, Cap took a few steps back as the three of them faced off, "oh boy, Tony is not gonna like this" said Cap taking out his shield.

* * *

"Look Stark, about what happened back there" said Hawkeye.

"I already talked to you about this last time Barton" said Tony not looking at Hawkeye.

"I don't know what happened to me back there" he said.

"Well I know what happened, you lost control of your emotions again" said Tony turning to face Hawkeye.

"Stark you don't understand, what I'm trying to say is.." Hawkeye was saying but was cut off by Tony.

"Oh no, I understand. I know these kids can act like adults at sometimes, but that is all they really are, kids" said Tony jabbing Hawkeye in the chest causing Hawkeye to go back a few steps.

Hawkeye looked down on the floor guiltily, and Tony just sighed "I understand that you want to know them better so you can protect them" said Tony.

At this Hawkeye looked up at him in surprise "but you have to see that there are other ways in doing that," said Tony smirking at Hawkeye's surprised face.

Hawkeye frowned and said "like what, talking to them?"

"That's a start" said Tony smiling and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think so Sta…." here Hawkeye was cut off by the building suddenly shaking and a loud explosion sound.

"What the heck is happening" said Hawkeye who had fallen flat out on his back at the impact, while Tony had braced himself on the wall.

"I don't know, Jarvis" shouted Tony as he started running to the exit door.

"Yes sir" said Jarvis as his screen started moving beside Tony as he ran. Give me access to the cameras in the southern wing, main gate, external sector" said Tony as he continued running to the living room.

Jarvis' screen was suddenly showing the screen facing the backyard, and out there was none other than Thor, Hulk, and a very disheveled looking Captain America, who was currently rolling out of the way of a flying boulder that was thrown by Hulk.

"What are they doing?" asked Hawkeye peering at the screen from over Tony's shoulder.

Tony face palmed and moaned miserably at the stupidity of his team "when did it become my responsibility to keep grown men from wrecking my back garden" muttered Tony into his palm.

"That would be in 14th April 2008, when you first took up the armor as Ironman sir" said Jarvis.

"I hate to say this Stark, but that bucket of bolts right" said Hawkeye smiling cheekily at Tony's misery.

"Oh don't you start" said Tony darkly.

* * *

"Guys" said Cap but was cut off by Hulk throwing another boulder that Thor swung his hammer and sent it back into the Hulk's direction but Hulk simply swapped it aside and charged.

"Can't we just talk about this, like civilized men?" said Cap shielding himself of all the debris flying around the field.

"We're not civilized men, we are warriors" said Thor as he swung his hammer at Hulk sending him backwards.

"And the only way warriors talk is through fists, have at thee" said Thor charging at Hulk.

Cap sighed in misery _why me?_ He thought to himself. At that moment he saw Tony and Hawkeye rushing over to them, "Ah , you wish to join us as well Man of Iron and archer, let's all have a grand royale" said Thor seeing them rushing over.

"No Thor Hulk, stop this fight right now" shouted Tony at Thor. Thor raised his eyebrow and said "and if I don't what shall you do?"

"Then you both get no dinner tonight" said Tony, and Hawkeye smirked adding in his two cents "yeah, and we're having potato salad, and you're favorite pizza."

At this both Hulk and Thor stopped and turned to him in shock "PIZZA?!" they both said.

"That's right, but if you both still want to fight then go on," said Hawkeye nonchalantly, but then smirked evily and said "but remember you get no pizza tonight."

At this they both slumped their shoulders and Thor said "alright then, shall we call this a tie for today Hulk?"

Hulk simply nodded his head, and Tony nodded his head in approval before moving over to Cap, "you alright there Cap, you look a bit winded" said Tony to a panting Cap.

"Well that's what happens when you try to stop Thor and Hulk from fighting, I tried but they still went at it and I somehow ended up in the middle of it all" said Cap standing up from his crouching position.

"Well you did a great job on damage control" said Tony looking around the field, Cap raised an eyebrow and said "you think this a good job."

"Well it could have been worse; anyways I think I should start ordering the pizza, god knows what will happen if they figure out we don't have any pizza" said Tony taking out his mobile.

Cap smiled "you do that, I'm going to go cleanup" said Cap making his way inside.

As Cap went inside he heard the voice of Hank and Wasp still arguing about Wasp rooming with Asuka. Cap moved over to where Panther was watching the argument bemusedly, "how long have they been at it?" said Cap as he approached Panther.

"Not long, it actually started about 20 minutes ago, after you left through the window with Thor and Hulk" said Panther.

"20 minutes, it felt like a life time before Tony stopped it" said Cap rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"Then that's just more reason to have Tony as our leader" said Panther.

"It doesn't seem like they're gonna stop anytime soon, I already tried to stop Thor and Hulk's fight, so are you gonna handle this one?" said Cap turning expectantly to Panther.

Panther just sighed and said "if my interruption does not help, then don't expect me to do this again."

Panther then moved over to where Hank and Wasp were both arguing rather loudly, Panther then coughed meaningfully and at that both Hank and Wasp turned to Panther snapping at him "WHAT?!"

Panther seemed to falter a bit at the ferocity of the glares being aimed at him "don't you think it'd be better to ask Asuka, if she'd like to room with you before you make the suggestion" said Panther having gathered his guts a bit to say that.

At this Wasp and Hank opened their mouths as if about to argue again, and at this Panther stepped back in anticipation of the outburst, but then it never came as they both started contemplating that option.

"That's a good idea" said Wasp smiling at him.

"Yes it is, thank you Panther" said Hank also smiling.

At this Panther sighed in relief and said "you're both welcome" and then turned starting to walk towards where a very bemused Captain America was watching.

"That looked intense" said Cap when he reached him, and at this Panther sighed saying "you have no idea."

"Well I still have to go wash up, later Panther" said Cap as he started walking away, _today just keeps getting longer and longer, I hope Kakashi and Anko wake up soon. At least their fights are easier to stop _thought Cap to himself with a fond smile.

'**eiyo**

**See I told you I'll make up for all the time I was slacking off in….and yes I know that this still doesn't make up for two months and no chapter but hey I'm trying. Anyways plz plz plz review, and tell me if there is something you don't like so far. Until then**

**Ja ne**


	16. Cookies and Debts

**I don't own Naruto, cause then I'd have more Kakashi scenes**

"ANKO! KAKASHI! GET DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT NOW" shouted Asuka at Kakashi and Anko who were at the moment trying to reach the cookie jar from on top of the fridge.

"Uh oh" said Anko

"Busted" said Kakashi

"You heard me, get down from there right now" said Asuka, Anko looked at Kakashi and Kakashi stared back with the same wide eyes, and as if a whistle had been blown they both shouted "RUN FOR IT," and jumped off the fridge with Anko running in the front and Kakashi slightly behind her holding the cookie jar over his head comically.

"Oh no, you don't come back here" said Asuka as she started running after them.

Kakashi and Anko ran as fast as they can go jumping over a coach here, sliding under a table there, and at the moment they we're both running down the corridor, clenching their eyes and pumping their fists as fast as they can go.

As they turned a sharp corner in the corridor they bumped into something big, causing them to topple over, and Kakashi to drop the jar, making many of the cookies fall on the floor. Looking up they found that what they had bumped into was none other than Captain America, and Tony Stark.

"What are you two doing?" asked Cap staring them down bemusedly, but before the kids can answer they heard a shout of "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRATS" coming from not too far around the corner.

Both kids shuddered at the voice and quickly jumped to their feet, Kakashi picked up the jar, and both he and Anko hid behind Cap and Tony. Tony and Cap looked behind them bemusedly and asked "what did you do this time to get her so angry?" said Tony.

"We didn't do anything bad" said Anko, but at this both Tony and Cap raised an unbelieving eyebrow.

"Honest" said Kakashi from behind Cap, but then they we're all cut off by Asuka skidding to a halt as she turned the corner too fast. When she saw Cap and Tony she paused confused, but then she saw a familiar tuft of silver and purple hair poking out from behind them and she growled lowly stomping over to them.

"HATAKE KAKASHI, MITARASHI ANKO" shouted Asuka at them, and at that she saw a visible shudder come out of both kids as their hair wavered a bit.

"Front and center you two" she said pointing to a spot in front of her on the floor. At this both kids wavered before stepping to the front, Kakashi and Anko hiding the jar of cookies behind both of their backs as the jar was bigger than they're slim forms can cover.

"Hai?" said both Kakashi and Anko waveringly in fear.

"Alright you too, I know your hiding it now come on hand it over" said Asuka placing her hand palm up as if to take it.

"Hiding what?" said Kakashi feigning innocence.

"Don't even try it brat, I know you're hiding the fresh batch of cookies I put in that jar now hand it over" said Asuka.

"Us? Stealing cookies, I can't believe you'd accuse us of such a thing" said Anko acting as if she was hurt.

Cap stared at the conversation in amusement, while Tony was making a valiant effort of concealing his laughter with fake coughs.

"Oh really now" said Asuka casting a menacing shadow over them.

"Then can you two explain to me why when I do this..." she then grabbed both kids feet and pulled them upside down, causing many cookies to fall on the floor along with the jar, "cookies fall off of you?" continued Asuka her question.

"Ah, that's pretty simple, it's because we took them back from the cookie thieves" said Kakashi smiling cheekily.

"Yeah, and we were going to return it to you too" said Anko.

"Riiiight" said Asuka rolling her eyes, "and I assume that you were going to return it to me after you ate half of them."

"It's a little price for our services" said Kakashi dramatically bowing but the effect was ruined by him being upside down.

"But since we haven't eaten any yet, that means you have to pay us now" said Anko with a hopeful smile.

At this Asuka rolled her eyes and said "you wish" letting go of their feet and letting them fall unceremoniously on the floor. Cap and Tony were now both bursting with laughter at the scene, and as Kakashi and Anko both picked themselves up they heard Anko say "come on Asuka-nii chan just one cookie" said Anko begging her.

"No" said Asuka picking up the jar, and gathering the cookies, "One bite?" said Kakashi.

"No" said Asuka

"Crumb?" said both Kakashi and Anko getting desperate.

"Alright, how about this, you two do something for me and I'll give you guys a cookie each" said Asuka waving the cookie as if to lure them.

Anko and Kakashi turned to each other and huddled whispering to each other, and occasionally looking up to stare at Asuka. Cap and Tony were both watching this with so much merit, but just couldn't bring themselves do anything to interrupt this conversation.

Finally Anko and Kakashi separated and Anko said "we'll do it for five cookies each."

"Two each" said Asuka

"Four each" said Kakashi bargaining

"Three and you do two favors, that's my final offer" said Asuka folding her arms in front of her chest and smirking at them as they turned to discuss this again; _they're so cute when they try to look serious_ thought Asuka to herself.

"Deal" they both said stretching they're hand out to shake.

Asuka placed the jar under her arm and shook their hands; Cap and Tony couldn't hold it in any longer and busted out laughing. At the sudden burst of laughter, Kakashi and Anko both turned around in surprise, and Asuka simply smiled.

"Why are you guys laughing?" asked Kakashi

"Don't mind them Kakashi, it's just grown up stuff" said Asuka waving her arm nonchalantly.

At this Kakashi pouted, now knowing full well that they were both laughing at them, Kakashi simply sighed as the two adults' laughter followed them down the hall. _It couldn't have been that funny could it_ thought Kakashi to himself in annoyance.

Anko watched Kakashi from the corner of her eye, and then rolled her eyes at the annoyance clear on his face (A.N. Anko just knows him that well he's not easy to read).

"Just let it go Kakashi" said Anko

"Yeah, alright, but don't you ever wonder why adults always laugh at such stupid stuff?" said Kakashi looking at her hopefully.

Anko shook her head and said "just let it go Kakashi, and anyways I think we should be thinking of what Asuka-nii chan has planned for us" said Anko in an ominous whisper.

Kakashi nodded his head seriously and said "yeah, I remember the last time I saw that look on her face" at this Kakashi shuddered dramatically and said "it didn't end well, _at all_" said Kakashi emphasizing the last part.

Asuka who over heard that rolled her eyes and said "Oh, don't be so dramatic. I swear is it just a Hatake thing, or is it just you and Sakumo-sensei's..." Asuka paused looking for the right word.

"Charm?" added Kakashi

"Curse" said Anko teasingly

"Both I guess" said Asuka chuckling a bit as Kakashi pouted and she reached to ruffle his hair, "but you know, I wouldn't have you any other way" she said smiling down at Kakashi who looked up at her, and then returned her smile with a crinkling of an eye, _so much like sensei_ thought Asuka to herself.

At that moment Wasp came rushing over to them "ah, there you are Asuka. Come on the mall closes at 3:00 pm for lunch, and I'm not gonna miss it."

"Mall?" said both Kakashi and Anko in unison.

At this Asuka turned to them with an evil smirk "yes, the mall, and guess what?" she said now leering down at them and casting an ominous shadow over them, both kids gulped at the menacing display of height as Asuka toward over them.

"You're both coming too" she said and her eyes seemed to get an evil glint in them. Kakashi and Anko both held onto each other and shivered in fear as Asuka laughed evilly. Wasp who was watching the display from the sidelines, simply choked on her laughter as the scene was just too absurd. _I was right when I said that having them around the mansion would be fun_ thought Wasp to herself between muffled giggles.

'**Eiyo**

**Okay so this is kind of not officially done, but I had to upload something for you guys sooner or later. Sooo, I guess this is can be considered a filler, but I'm not going to stop here of course. Plz read and review. Until then**

**Ja ne **


	17. The Mall

**I don't own Naruto**

"U-umm…A-Anko, I'm starting to second doubt that three cookies are worth all this" said Kakashi stuttering slightly still trembling.

"Y-you're r-right, K-Kashi" said Anko stuttering slightly, "we'll be going now Asuka-nii, BYE" shouted Kakashi as they both began in a sprint, but to their shock and horror, Asuka had them held in place clutching on their shirt collars, as they both continued picking up dust running in place.

"What's this?" said Asuka in a slightly menacing voice her eyes hidden behind her bangs.

Kakashi and Anko both gulped and turned their heads slowly to stare at Asuka, and Asuka said "well if you two are chickening out so easily, I'm guess we're going to have to do this the _hard way" _said Asuka as she emphasized the last word.

"T-the h-hard w-way" said both Kakashi and Anko in a shaky voice stuttering slightly.

"Yes, and you know what" she said as she leaned closer to them now a breath away from their faces "you're getting it now" said Asuka menacingly.

A moment later, two horror filled screams echoed down the halls of the Avengers Mansion, but it was heard by one Tony Stark who at that moment happened to be drinking a cup of coffe leaned back in his chair.

As he heard those screams he tumbled out of his seat and spilt coffee all over his shirt, "just great, now I need to get a new shirt. Can't those two do anything quietly?" mused Tony in a slightly defeated sigh. (A.N. If only he knew ^_^)

* * *

"I….f-find….t-this…..a very unnecessary…and cruel punishment" said Kakashi as he struggled against his bounds.

"I…agree" said Anko struggling as well.

"Oh hush you two, you were going to back out of our bet, so you can consider this as me doing you both a favor" said Asuka who was currently dragging both bound kids across the floor of the mall as they continued to struggle.

"Ya know people are staring at us" said Wasp with amusement in her eyes.

"pfft, who cares" said Asuka turning her head smirking at Wasp, "its not like were bothering them by doing this are we?"

"N-no…..but you a-are…..b-bothering us" said Kakashi still struggling.

"Oh stop whining and man up….Ooohh this is a nice skirt" said Asuka stopping in front of a shop.

"It's on sale too" said Wasp pointing at the tag hanging from the skirt.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go in" said Asuka as she ran into the shop dragging poor Kakashi and Anko behind her, while picking up a cloud of dust.

"Cough…cough….slow...down…cough…Asuka-nii" choked out Kakashi between coughs.

"We're…cough…cough….suffocating….cough…here" choked out Anko as well.

"Oh shut it I'm trying to work here," said Asuka studying the skirt with an intensity like no other, she then grabbed two skirts and started comparing them, "hmmm…hey Anko, Kakashi which color looks better on me, the blue one or the red one" said Asuka showing them both skirts.

Kakashi rolled his eyes in misery and said "I don't care," but he was quickly met with a fist to his head, "watch your tongue brat" she said to Kakashi who had a big sore bump right now.

Anko looked at Kakashi and winced at the bumps size, "Now Anko" said Asuka to Anko in a sickly sweet voice, "will you answer my question, or do I have to do the same thing I did to Kakashi over here to you too?" she said smiling a fake sweet smile.

Anko trembled a bit and said "t-the b-blue o-one" she said in a shaky voice, "good girl" said Asuka patting Anko's head who flinched then pouted at being treated like a pet.

"Hey 'Kashi, you okai" asked Anko as Asuka went over to the counter, dragging them behind her.

"W-wHY iS tHe STarS oUT, iS iT niGht AlrEAdY?" said Kakashi dazedly.

"Just great, he's lost his mind" said Anko slumping dejectedly; _there goes my only escape strategist _she thought to herself dejectedly.

"Oi, Asuka-nii chan, I don't think Kakashi's alright" said Anko looking at Kakashi who had swirly eyes by now.

"Pfft, he's had worse" said Asuka as she came over a bag with her newly bought skirt in her hand. "Are you sure? He looks a bit out of it" said Wasp waving a hand in front of Kakashi's eyes but he still had swirly eyes.

"Kakashi, snap out of it" said Asuka as she shaked him roughly by the shoulders, Kakashi shaked his head a bit and then stared at Asuka and groaned "so it wasn't a dream" he said miserably.

"Nope" said Asuka as she straightened out from her crouch and smirked at Kakashi's miserable groan and pulled at the end of the rope tightening her grip, enjoying the grimace on both kids' faces at the action.

"Now if you both promise to behave, and not run away I'll let you go" said Asuka to two pouting Kakashi and Anko.

Anko and Kakashi quickly brightened up and stared at her with hopeful eyes, and it was Asuka's turn to be uneasy, but then she turned the uneasiness in her eyes into sternness "but I don't want to see you guys running around the place and pranking people, you got that"

"Yes ma'am" said both kids with a cheeky smile on their faces, but unknown to her both kids had crossed fingers behind their backs.

Asuka sighed exasperatedly, and then bit her lip as she reached down to cut down the bounds. Anko and Kakashi looked on anxiously, and once the bounds were fully cut, Asuka found herself surrounded with a cloud of dust and the two kids were nowhere to be found.

"YOU FELL FOR IT!" shouted both Anko and Kakashi as they ran away kicking up more dust as they ran.

Asuka had her bangs hiding her eyes and an evil aura was circulating her by now, Wasp approached Asuka tentatively and said "hey, Asuka it's alright, really. We can catch them in no ti-"Wasp was saying when she was interrupted by a grunt from Asuka.

Wasp looked to Asuka in confusion, as she turned around and smirked at Wasp's confused façade and said "they we're whining a lot anyways, we'll catch them when were done shopping."

Wasp cocked her head to one side in confusion "eh?"

"Well, come on. What are we waiting for, this is a sale remember hurry up or we'll lose all the goodies" said Asuka as she dragged a confused Wasp along with her. Wasp simply shook her head and started running beside Asuka "first dibs on those sneakers" said Wasp jokingly.

Asuka smirked and said "then I get first dibs on these earrings" said Asuka in return.

"Maybe we can get a matching pair" said Wasp excitedly.

Asuka nodded happily at the suggestion and they continued on in some girly shopping stuff.

* * *

"Sooo…Kakashi, now that we've escaped what you want to do?" asked Anko who was sitting on the edge of a water fountain staring at her feet rocking back and forth in boredom.

"Ummmm….well that place looks fun" said Kakashi as he pointed to a shop selling sport equipment, and gym equipment.

Anko looked up from staring at her toes, and slowly a big smile brightened her face, "what are we waiting here for, let's go" she said running and dragging Kakashi behind her.

"A-Anko…ugh...slow…down…you're choking me" choked out Kakashi, but Anko seemed to either not notice her companions discomfort or just didn't care.

* * *

"Hey how about this one Asuka?" said Wasp coming out of the stall in a puffy pink dress with grey polka dots and a ribbon rapped around her waist.

Asuka shook her head "it looks like something new born babies would wear, but not a grown woman" said Asuka looking around for another dress.

"Aha" said Asuka triumphantly as she leapt into a giant pile of clothing strewn on the floor from previous shoppers.

Wasp curious about her friend's actions crept closer to the pile.

"Asuka?" said Wasp unsurely looking over the pile and poking it with her foot, "are you alive in there?" said Wasp unsurely again.

"GOT IT" shouted Asuka as she burst out the pile causing Wasp to shriek jump 10 feet into the air and fall flatly on her butt.

"Don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack" said Wasp pouting at Asuka.

"Well it'll be worth it, try this on" said Asuka smiling and threw her a dress, "go on, go on" said Asuka pushing Wasp into the stall.

Asuka leaned against the stalls door casually, a sudden shriek of delight made a smile come across Asuka's face as she enjoyed her new friend's reaction.

"Asuka I love your taste in dresses, this amazing" said Wasp from behind the stall door.

"Well, don't keep me hanging come out already. I wanna see how it looks on you" said Asuka moving away from the door.

As the door opened, Wasp came out in yellow knee high dress with a black line coming down at each side and between the lines an intricate crochet bush of black flowers was sewed on.

"Rating" said Wasp smiling

"Out of ten you'd be a hundred in that dress" said Asuka smiling at her, Wasp smiled brightly and said "I'm sooo buying it."

* * *

"Hey Peter, are you sure you should be walking around so soon?" said a worried girl with brown hair and green eyes with a broken arm in a sling.

"You just worry about yourself right now Wendy" said Peter back who was sporting a somewhat broken foot, as he ventured on, Wendy strolling by his side; Peter had blonde hair and green eyes.

"What are we doing here anyways," said Wendy curiously looking around the sports shop.

Peter smiled at Wendy and said "Mah Wendy, you still have a lot to learn."

"Well then enlighten Master Peter" said Wendy teasingly.

"All kinds of athletes come here to buy their training equipment" he said spreading his arm to implicate the place.

"So?" said Wendy still confused.

Peter sighed and said "you don't get it do you?"

"Umm….no" said Wendy still confused.

"We can't go on tonight, and since this place is full of athletes…" said Peter.

"Then we might be able to find ourselves a replacement, that's genius Peter" said Wendy hugging him with one arm.

"Thanks Wendy, how about we start over there, that man looks fit" said Peter pointing to a man checking a running belt.

* * *

"Hey 'Kashi?" said Anko who was currently hanging upside down from a row of pull up bars.

"Yeah?" said Kakashi pausing in his pull ups.

"Isn't this a sport shop?" said Anko

"What does it look like a restaurant" said Kakashi sarcastically rolling his eyes, and going back to his pull ups.

"Hey don't talk to me like that, anyways aren't sport shops for those who can train" said Anko

"Yes" said Kakashi who was already back to his pull ups already bored with the conversation.

"Then why are their two injured people in it?" said Anko who was staring at Peter and Wendy.

"What?" said Kakashi pausing in his pull ups and following Anko's gaze, he saw a young couple in the age of about twenties to mid-twenties. The couple we're talking to a man, who after a bit of a discussion turned away and went over to check another machine, while the couple slumped their shoulders, dejectedly and turned to another man.

"I don't know, but you should stop spying on other people Anko" said Kakashi back to his pull ups.

"But I'm bored" said Anko sighing miserably, but then a mischievous smile brightened her face and she said "hey 'Kashi"

"What is it now Anko" said Kakashi halting his pull ups again.

"How about we play a game" said Anko smiling at him.

"I don't play games Anko" said Kakashi "remember?"

"Well you do today, catch me oh mighty knight" said Anko dramatically as she let go of the bars and began falling towards the floor. Kakashi's eyes widened and he quickly switched his position upside down and grabbed Anko by both her arms.

"See?" said Anko smiling at him.

Kakashi rolled his eyes but gave her an eye smile anyways "alright get ready to catch, cause we're under flaming lava" said Kakashi dramatically. Anko giggled excitedly, as Kakashi swinged her to the other pull up bar and she swung him to the other.

"Kakashi we're reaching the top, I can see the exit" said Anko dramatically as she reached closer to the end of the pull ups bar.

"Good, the lava's rising, Anko we're gonna have to do this in one swing alright?" said Kakashi looking back at Anko who was dramatically wiping at her brow with one hand as if wiping away her sweat.

"Alright, I'm with you" said Anko determinedly.

"Ready on three….one….two….THREE" shouted Kakashi as he swung Anko who grabbed the last pull up bar her other hand holding Kakashi and swung him up as well making them both do an elegant flip and land gracefully on top of the pull up bars.

"Yeah" shouted both in unison high fiving each other, but then they both paused as they heard someone clapping. Looking down, they found the couple from before with a huge smile gracing both their faces.

Kakashi and Anko both bowed dramatically to the clapping of one excited Peter, as Wendy wolf whistled with her one hand.

* * *

"This isn't good, this isn't good at all" a nervous Ringmaster was saying in a nervous voice.

"Ring leader calm down, what's the problem" said one of the circus performers, playing with his dagger.

"It's terrible, WE HAVE NO TRAPEZE PERFORMERS!" shouted the Ringmaster.

A collective of gasps came out of the performers "that's impossible; Peter and Wendy..." the dagger performer was cutoff at this by the Ringmaster saying "Peter and Wendy can't go on, Peter has a twisted ankle, while Wendy's arm is broken" said the Ringmaster nervously.

"But then, what are we going to do?" said a woman in a puffy dress holding a long pole.

"We're going to cancel the show" said the Ringmaster.

Another collective of gasps ensued again.

"Ringmaster, you can't…"

"This isn't fair…"

"The show can't be canceled" everyone was saying at the same time "ENOUGH" shouted the Ringmaster, effectively silencing them all.

Everyone looked wide eyed to the Ringmaster, his shoulders hunched and tense, face showing nothing but misery and sweating like a pig he said "we have no choice" he said dejectedly.

"Yes we do" said Peter who had Wendy by his side, the Ringmaster looked up with shock in his eyes, but then that shock was turned into sternness, "Peter, Wendy you two are on strict orders of bed rest. What are you two doing here?"

"W-well…y-you see Ringmaster…we" Wendy was saying stuttering every now and then while she nervously played with the hem of the dress.

"We couldn't make you cancel the show because of us" said Peter determinedly, and Wendy nodded her head quickly in approval.

"You two aren't fit to go on stage tonight" said the Ringmaster

"Who said anything about us going on stage tonight" said Peter smiling cheekily.

"Eh?" chorused the entire circus group.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" said Peter

"For one night only" continued Wendy

"Please welcome" said Peter

"Our replacement" said Wendy

"KAKASHI AND ANKO" shouted both Wendy and Peter spreading their arms out dramatically and finally revealing who's behind their backs.

The circus performers gaped at the two children, "WHAT!?" shrieked everyone in unison.

'**eiyo**

**Thank god I'm finally done with this….**

**I swear, I wasn't slacking off this time. I moved to a new school, and it turns out all the teachers like having their students dead on their feet in exhaustion, so you guys can guess what I've been through. Anyways, it's almost the end of the first semester so I'm uploading this as celebration for my near freedom…..Plz review…Until then**

**Ja ne**


	18. Acception

**I don't own Naruto, but I do own the circus crew ^_^**

"Wendy, Peter are you two sure you didn't fall on your heads as well" asked the dagger thrower.

Wendy and Peter both pouted at this, while Peter retorted saying, "no Jack, and before anybody else asks" continued Peter effectively silencing the upcoming questions from the rest of the circus group who we're beginning to protest "we are perfectly sane and we now what we are doing."

"Wendy, Peter surely you two aren't serious. I mean just look at those two, their just children" said the Ringmaster gesturing to Kakashi and Anko.

Kakashi as usual was unfazed by the proclamation having had his fair share of clients who underestimated him for his young age, but unlike her companion Anko was not used to that treatment.

"HEY" shouted Anko, jolting the circus group from their argument as they forgot the kids we're even there.

"Take it easy Anko, they didn't mean to offend you" said Kakashi trying to calm Anko down

"Well meaning it or not doesn't matter, who do they think they are. They didn't even see us perform yet" said Anko through gritted teeth.

"Why, of all the people we could choose would we choose two brats?" said the dagger thrower now known as Jack.

Kakashi grunted and folded his arms before smugly saying "it's either us in the show or no show at all," there was a chorus of gasps from the circus group at the realization.

"So what will it be?" asked Kakashi smugly.

The whole circus group stared at the child wide eyed as he hit them with the blunt of the truth of their situation. The sudden realization that hit the group caused many of them to look at the oddities in their favor and the room was set in a ghastly silence.

_Damn, the kids got a point there, but still is it really the right choice, _Jack was thinking to himself.

_This is a sticky situation, but if those kids aren't good enough we might end up with a bad reputation in this city, _thought the girl in the puffy dress.

_Hmmm…I wonder…. if they've managed to impress Peter and Wendy then we should probably give it a shot,_ thought the Ringmaster to himself.

_When do I get to eat, I'm starving,_ thought the weight lifting champion as his stomach growled and he sighed miserably.

As the circus group continued to ponder over their options, Kakashi and Anko were both standing with a stupefied expression and a sweat drop.

"Kakashi, I think you broke them" said Anko staring at the circus group.

"No Anko their just thinking" said Kakashi patting her shoulder consolingly "they don't break from thinking too hard_, unlike some people_" muttered Kakashi the last part.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" she shouted at him.

Kakashi looked at her nervously and gave her a nervous eye smile, "c-calm down A-Anko, I-I'm just j-joking r-really."

"Oh, is that so" she said menacingly evil aura circulating her; Kakashi looked at her nervously and gulped.

"Well then, I GUESS YOU WOULDN'T MIND IF I JOKED AROUND TOO" she shouted.

The circus group jolted out of their thoughts turned to see Anko chasing Kakashi around the circus tent.

Stopping in front of a table laden with Jack's daggers, Anko eyed them evilly. Holding one up in front of herself she smiled evilly as the knife's top glinted showing off its sharpness

Jack seeing her with the dagger shouted "Hey don't touch these dag-" but he was cutoff when Anko flipped one over in her hand expertly and leveled it between her wrist and index finger, ready to throw.

Kakashi who was oblivious to this was still running away, when suddenly a dagger whizzed by his ear missing him by a hair's length.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he suddenly spun around to find Anko smiling menacingly, leveling five daggers in each hand. Kakashi's eyes widened at this, and just as Anko threw all five of them in Kakashi's direction, thinking quickly Kakashi grabbed two pirouette circus clubs, and expertly blocked all the daggers aimed at him. Looking back at the clubs Kakashi winced as he imagined what it would've been like if he had left those daggers maim him.

A feral growl from in front jolted him out of his reverie as Anko seethed with angry at the fact that none of the daggers had met their targets.

Quickly placing down the clubs Kakashi ran away looking only behind him when he suddenly bumped into something big, looking up Kakashi found a herd of beautifully decorated elephants.

Kakashi stared up at them in wonder, but was quickly jolted back to reality by a shout of "KAKASHI!" from Anko, reminding Kakashi of his near doom if he didn't get around those elephants.

Looking around in panic Kakashi found a long pole and quickly grabbed it, twirling it expertly in his hand, Kakashi smirked at the balanced weight of the pole getting a feel for it. The girl with the puffy dress, who was currently holding an exact copy of said pole, looked on in horror as to what the boy would do to her beloved staff.

Kakashi leveled the pole between his wrist and his elbow and began running toward the elephants with the pole. The circus group looked on in horror shouting for him to stop, but Kakashi didn't seem to be listening.

When the pole was near the elephants and the boy hadn't stopped a collective of gasps broke out, and they suddenly found the pole's tip hitting the ground and propelling the boy upwards and over the first elephant.

As Kakashi's momentum stopped carrying him over he jumped off the elephant throwing his pole as well.

As he landed on another elephant and expertly flipped over it, just as he caught his pole in the air again he prepared himself to the landing. Bending his knees and tightening his core, just as his feet made contact with the next elephants back; he let out his knees like a spring propelling himself high and above a tight rope.

The circus group looked on amazed as Kakashi suddenly losing momentum from his upward jump started falling down again, but as the circus group began to panic for the child's safety, Kakashi's face remained stoic.

Expertly flipping his pole Kakashi placed it on the tight rope and held the other side effectively stopping his fall.

Kakashi then swung himself to the right and then expertly landed on the tight rope with a graceful thwack as the tight rope felt the sudden weight.

Smiling brightly down at the shocked people Kakashi flipped the pole expertly in his arms and behind his back and bowed exaggeratedly.

Anko annoyed at him having escaped her again quickly ran over to a one man trampoline propelling her upwards and grabbed onto one of two trapeze swings, swinging herself expertly and flipping gracefully she landed in a crouch at the other side of the tight rope.

Kakashi looked at her nervously and gulped as he put on a nervous smile, "n-nice l-landing" said Kakashi hoping to calm her down.

Anko smirked still in her crouch and said "thanks" straightening out of her crouch she continued "but, I'm afraid flattery won't get you out of this Hatake" she said still smirking evilly.

Suddenly a giant burst of sound came from under them, startling them both out of their argument, looking down Kakashi and Anko found that the 'sound' was actually applause and was coming from the circus group that moments ago were questioning their ability to perform.

Anko seeing the applause was directed towards them approached Kakashi who although visibly flinched at this, he did not try to run away. Anko grabbed his arm; startling Kakashi with the sudden action and making him flinch. Anko smirked at his fear and then changed her arms position to his shoulder forcing him to bow with her in similar fashion.

Peter and Wendy walked over to the Ringmaster with an extremely smug look on their face and said, "now that you've seen them, do they make the cut?" said Peter smugly.

Before the Ringmaster even got a chance to speak the whole circus group was upon them shouting out a chorus of 'yes' and 'of course', while some just looked on stupefied in place, like one Jack Dagger.

Smiling widely Peter held a thumbs up to Kakashi and Anko, who then smiled widely and jumped down the tight rope and into the safety net below, laughing as they hit the net with a loud thwack and kept bouncing from the momentum of their fall.

Kakashi and Anko both lay flat on their back as the net kept bouncing them from the momentum of their fall. Just as the net was beginning to still Kakashi turned his head to Anko and asked "does that mean you're not going to kill me anymore?"

Anko smirked at this and stood up "nope, not gonna kill you anymore" she said eliciting a sigh of relief from Kakashi, but then her smirk turned into a mischievous one and she said "but that doesn't mean I can't do this" she said as she jumped on the net making the net jolt Kakashi upwards with her. The two kids started laughing again as the net continued bouncing them up and down.

* * *

"Hmmm….Asuka?" asked Wasp who was currently getting her hair done while getting a manicure.

"Yeah" said a half asleep Asuka from beside her, who was currently getting a manicure for both her hands and feet.

"It's almost time for lunch right?" asked Wasp

"Mhhmm" was Asuka's intelligent reply.

"Well….I'm just wondering."

"Aren't we all" interrupted Asuka.

"Not that way Asuka, I was thinking about Kakashi and Anko, I mean shouldn't we go get them now."

"Hmm…what for?" asked Asuka still sleepy.

"It's lunch time Asuka, and besides all I saw them eat today was three cookies and that was about 7 hours ago" she continued worriedly.

"Man, you sure worry a lot Jan. Just take it easy will you?" said Asuka opening one eye and staring at her lazily.

"But-"Wasp was saying when she was cut off by Asuka, "oh calm down already, those two we're trained to survive longer than 7 hours withought food."

Wasp looked at Asuka gob smacked_, no child should be trained for such a thing, and why does she say it with such ease. Isn't she supposed to be like their big sister_ thought Wasp to herself.

Asuka closed her eye and said "don't worry about it Wasp, Kakashi and Anko aren't normal kids by you guys standards."

Wasp was about to open her mouth to retort when Asuka cut her off again "we can look for them later, and I'm pretty sure if we miss them they can find their way back to the mansion."

Wasp raised an eyebrow and said "what make you think that?"

Asuka smiled and opened one eye and said fondly "I think if these two can find me when I was stuck with a lunatic, they can find a giant mansion in this city. It's kind of hard to miss a building as big as that."

Wasp smiled and relaxed a bit in her chair closing her eyes as well_, I guess it won't be so bad, and I bet they might be able to sneak a sandwich or two for themselves from some market. They did survive in the Helicarier for two months after all,_ she thought to herself fondly.

* * *

"THIS IS AMAZING" said Anko as she dug into her bowl, while Kakashi was smiling at her fondly his own face mostly hidden by the bowl he was holding up.

"I'm glad you like my cooking so much Anko" said the girl in the puffy dress, turning away from stirring the pot for a moment.

"Are you kidding Bianca-san, like it" said Anko with a full mouth but then she swallowed it all down with a big gulp and continued "I love it" and then continued digging into her bowl of beef stew.

"Yeah, it's certainly better than Anko's paste-for-a-meat" said Kakashi from behind his bowl.

The circus group chuckled at the two kid's antics, and Anko pouted saying "well I don't disagree with that, but you could have said it to me nicely."

Kakashi chuckled and said "yeah sorry for that Anko."

"Ya know, since you were rude to me. I want you to do something for me now" she said smirking mischievously.

Kakashi not looking up from his bowl said "oh yeah" with a full mouth then gulped it down and asked "like what?"

Anko smirked evilly, and said "put down the bowl."

Kakashi looked up wide eyed and stuttered "w-what."

"You heard me, put down the bowl and eat normally" she said mischievously "come on, you're not that ugly", she said but then chuckled as she already knew Kakashi was as far removed from that insult as can be.

Kakashi gulped nervously and slowly put down his arm, and as soon as he did. Everyone around the table blushed as they saw his face, Kakashi was blushing and had pieces of rice and carrots strewn all over his face as he was speed eating a second ago, with both his lips set in a firm pout.

"Are you happy now" said a pouting Kakashi as he crossed his arms looking down at the table.

Anko giggled girlishly from beside him and flicked a rice of his check saying "yep," making Kakashi blush harder at the physical contact. But then his lips softened into a smile and he took up his bowl again, but rather than hiding his face he ate normally, well as normally as you would call eating like Anko.

Peter who was among the people on the table was still blushing; he shook his head quickly and said "why would you hide a face like that?"

Wendy who was beside him punched his arm, making him yelp and say "what was that for?"

"Being rude" she said as Peter continued on rubbing his arm where she punched him. "I was only curious Wendy, come on you wanna know too don't you?" he said trying to lure onto his side.

Wendy saw what he was doing and folded her arms saying "I am, but that doesn't mean I have to be rude about it."

Anko saw what was going on and trying to play mediator said "it's alright Peter-san; nobody knows why he hides his face anyways, right Kakashi?" said Anko poking him with her elbow.

Kakashi looked up from his bowl and said "it's just a habit don't listen to her."

Anko pouted and the Ringmaster seeing another fight was going to arise tried to dissuade the conversation, "anyways you two, since you are going to be performing with us tonight. We have to give you a good name, now let's see" he said while tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"A good name, a good name ummmm…" he thought to himself out loud.

"How about 'The Swingers'" said the weight lifting champion called Numa.

"No Numa that's too cliché" said the Ringmaster still taping his chin.

"What about 'The Flying Brats'" said Jack Dagger jokingly causing a pout to come to both Kakashi and Anko's faces.

"No Jack that's inappropriate to the little kids watching the show" said the Ringmaster sternly.

"Hey it was only a suggestion" said Jack raising up his hand defensively, but his teasing smile gave away that it wasn't.

"Well then stop making anymore suggestions, we need to focus" said Peter massaging his temple trying to figure out a name.

As the whole room fell into silence, everyone racking their brains for a good name, while Numa munched on some bread and stew, a sudden shout of glee was hears. Jolting out of their thoughts everyone turned to look at the Ringmaster, who was the source of said shout.

The Ringmaster seeing he had the entire circus's attention, placed a finger up in the air dramatically and said "I have found the perfect name."

"What, what's the name?" said Peter.

"Oh I don't know you might think it's stupid" said the Ringmaster riling them up.

"Come on tell" us said Wendy from beside him.

"I'm not sure, you guys don't look that interested" he said placing his index and thumb under his chin mysteriously, while smirking in concealed merit.

"WHAT IS THE NAME?!" shouted the entire circus group in frustration.

At this the Ringmaster smiled and said "Welcome for one night only, the amazing, magnificent, and youngest trapeze performers in history ladies and gentlemen I give you THE…..

**MUWAHAHAHAHHA**

**I have the perfect name ready, and I'm not gonna tell you guys until the next chapter, unless all of you review. And no I actually do have a name for those two, but I wanna see if you guys can come up with better names, or guess the name yourselves. Until then**

**Ja ne**


	19. Preparations

**I don't own Naruto**

**GOD DAMMIT IT'S BEEN A YEAR AND I TOTALLY FORGOT I STILL DIDN'T UPLOAD IM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE PROLONGED WAIT, I WAS WORKING ON THE OTHER CHAPTER. AHHHHH! I FEEL SO STUPID, PLZ FORGIVE ME!**

Everyone looked on in anticipation as the circus master paused to inhale a deep breath. Watching on with bated breath and wide eyed the Ringmaster finally opened his mouth again and shouted out "THE ADRENALISTS."

Just as he shouted that out, Peter slowly broke into a giant smile as the thought sinked in, and said "that's genius Ringmaster, 'The Adrenalists'" said Peter with a dreamy smile.

"Simple yet elegant, I like the sound of it" said Wendy standing up from her seat.

"That's the most thought I've seen you put in a name for a while Ringmaster, I think you're getting old, old man" said Jack Dagger patting the Ringmaster's shoulder consolingly.

"Oh hush Jack, I think it's a beautiful name Ringmaster. And I'm guessing someone is a bit jealous of it" said Bianca throwing a teasing smile in Jack's way. At this Jack folded his arm pouted and huffed turning his back on them in mock hurt, eliciting a chuckle out of the group.

"Hey, what do you two think about the new-"Wendy was saying but cut herself off when she saw what the two kids were doing.

Both kids were standing on top of the table trying to use their body weight to press down on Numa's giant arm, while Numa simply smiled as the two kids struggled. Numa smirked and suddenly stood up from his seat making both Kakashi and Anko dangle from his arm as he raised it high as if to show them that their weight won't make a difference, chuckling at their pouting faces.

Anko swung herself over his arm, and climbed up to sit on his shoulders, while Kakashi was trying to forcefully pull him forward as if to topple him over. The Ringmaster finally broke out of his initial shock and shouted "what are you three doing?"

Both kids looked up innocently at this and Numa stopped chuckling and looked up at the Ringmaster, he then broke out into a smile and said "arm wrestling."

The Ringmaster started sputtering trying to get a word out, but then Jack spoke up for him "why are you doing that before the shows grand opening?"

Kakashi let go of Numa's arm and Anko jumped down from his shoulders saying "because it's fun."

"Because….it's…never mind" said Jack his eye twitching in annoyance.

"Well, what to you two think of your new name?" said Wendy still excited for the show.

"It sounds great" said Kakashi who was actually listening to the conversation at the time.

"Ummmm….what was it again" said Anko rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly with an embarrassed smile plastered on her face.

"'The Adrenalists' Anko, that's our name" said Kakashi smiling patiently.

"The Adrenalists, huh let me think?" said Anko as if thinking the name over while riling up the circus group.

Kakashi who knew too well what she was doing simply rolled his eyes and folded his arms thinking to himself, _there she goes again_.

Finally letting go of her chin Anko broke into a huge smile and said "I think that's a great name", eliciting a relieved sigh from the circus group as no one wanted to think of another name for the act.

The Ringmaster broke into a smile and said "well now that we've got the name manner out of the way, let's find you two some suitable costumes."

"Costumes?!" exclaimed both Kakashi and Anko as neither of them was over excited of getting clothes with Asuka around shopping. At the thought of getting caught and dragged around the mall from clothes shop to another, both kids shuddered.

The circus group looked at both kids confusedly, "what's wrong" said Peter speaking up everyone's thoughts on the kids shudder.

"W-where are we g-getting these…ehm, costumes" said Anko coughing into her fist.

"From our older costumes closet" said Peter eliciting a sigh of relief from both kids, "but first, you two better wash up. You too Numa" said Wendy at Numa who was trying to sneak away from the table to fill up his bowl again.

"But can't I have another bowl?" he said whiningly

The Ringmaster walked up to him and said with consoling smile "now, now Numa. You know better than to fill your stomach before a big show" said Ringmaster patting the man's giant arm consolingly.

"And besides, we'll have a great feast after the show. Don't you want to save up your stomach for that?" said Peter helping the Ringmaster.

Numa nodded his head, and put down his bowl "alright let's go you two, I'll show you where you can wash up" said Numa leading both Kakashi and Anko towards the back where a bucket of water and soap was laying on top of a box.

"Alright I'll poor the water over your hands and you wash up, and you'll have to do the same for me alright" said Numa looking at the two kids' faces.

Anko got a mischievous look on her face, and stood behind Kakashi. When Kakashi turned his head and raised his eyebrow as if in question, she smiled brightly and said "right behind you Kakashi"

Just as Kakashi had finished washing his hands Anko shoved his head face first into the giant bucket of water. Anko held his head firmly into the bucket for fifteen seconds and then let go, making Kakashi fall backward sputtering and gasping for breath and sprawled on the floor.

"What...*cough*...*cough*….was that…*cough*….for?" said Kakashi coughing out some of the nasty water he had almost choked on.

"There, now your face is all clean too" said Anko giving Kakashi a bright smile as he continued to cough. Numa looked at her with a disapproving look and said "Anko, that wasn't funny. What if you're little joke had actually ended up drowning him to death?"

Anko looked down onto the floor guiltily and said "I was only joking around."

Numa simply sighed and said "well, don't joke around like that anymore alright. Now say sorry to Kakashi" he said folding his arms and looking down at her meaningfully. Anko turned to Kakashi and said "I'm sorry Kakashi."

"It's alright Anko…*cough*…*cough*…I'm okay" he said still coughing on the water.

Numa simply took the bucket, and threw the water into a small drainage in the floor, and went to grab another bucket for himself and Anko. Anko walked up to Numa, and asked him a question that had been bugging her for a while "ummmm… Numa, why do you use buckets to wash up? Don't you have sinks?"

Numa looked down at her and smiled having anticipated them asking that question in a while and said "well, that's because we're a travelling circus. We don't have the time to keep setting up a sink for everyplace we make a show in. It takes time to set it up and more time to take it out. Trust me we've tried that from before" said Numa rubbing the back of his neck tiredly.

"But you guys are so close to the mall, can't you simply go wash up in one of their bathrooms?" she asked him peering up at him.

"Well, let me tell you this. Tonight's show is actually going to be very different than any other time, see it's not just because you guys re with us now. It's because this is our first time performing on a public stage, not a circus ring" said Numa.

"We're performing on stage" said Anko delightedly with stars in her eyes as she fantasized over the prospects of the show.

"Yes, that's why we're all depending on you two. You see, our circus is old some people might even say it's out-of-date, that's why we need this show to go on withought a hitch" said Numa while hefting another bucket down from the top of the box stacks.

"And that's…Anko, are you even listening to me" said Numa looking down at Anko who was still fantasizing with stars in her eyes. Kakashi simply rolled his eyes and stood up from his spot on the floor, catching Numa's attention as he said "she's daydreaming again, and she almost never snaps out of that state."

Numa looked over at Kakashi seemingly unfazed and said "so do we just wait for it to just ware off, or is there a way to snap her out of it?"

Kakashi's still unmasked face turned up in a mischievous smile as he leered at the bucket of water Numa had just put down saying "we could always-"

"No Kakashi" Numa cut off, folding his arms over each other and glaring sternly at him. Kakashi simply shrugged and said, "It's worth a shot."

Numa simply smirked back and said "do you really want to have a retake of your close call with Anko again?"

At this Kakashi shuddered dramatically, whilst Numa said "yeah, I didn't think so either." And with that said Numa turned back to Anko and said "are you sure you don't know any way to break her out of that trance?"

Kakashi hummed while rubbing his chin in thought, "well I can always try this, 'Anko, they're having a dango eating competition outside'" said Kakashi from his spot. At this Anko snapped out of her trance with a shout of "WHERE?!"

Kakashi simple folded his arms over each other in a mirror image of Numa, and smiled knowingly to Numa, who simply rolled his eyes and turned to Anko's jumpy figure.

"Anko, Kakashi was just joking around. Now go to the bucket and let's finish washing up already" said Numa getting bored.

Anko slightly dejected went over to the bucket and finished washing up, and then Kakashi and Anko both hefted the bucket up pouring it out steadily for Numa to wash up. "Well, that's finally done" said Numa as he dried his hands on a paper towel. "Come on you two, we're getting you you're outfits now" said Numa as he led the way to the changing lounge.

Kakashi and Anko both groaned dejectedly, but otherwise trudged on withought further complaint towards the group of circus performers in the back. "Well, I guess we might as well try to make this fast, eh Kakashi?" said Anko snapping back to her normal self.

"I guess so, but I am not going to try on any of these spandexes" said Kakashi with a shudder whilst looking at the articles of clothing the circus group were inspecting.

"Asuka look!" said Wasp excitedly as she pointed at a giant poster with a giant man holding up weights, a woman in a puffy dress balancing on the weights, a young couple sitting on a swing and a man holding up a dagger as if to throw it on the giant man.

"What is it Wasp?" asked Asuka as she walked over to her, one hand holding up a group of bulging shopping bags, whilst the other one held up a smoothie as Asuka took a long sip of the drink.

"Look Asuka, it's a circus!" said Wasp practically jumping in her excitement, she then clasped her hands together and said "Ah, the circus, I've always loved the circus" she said dreamily.

"Hmmm…oh a circus, well it seems it's on tonight Wasp. I'm not sure we'll be able to get any tickets though" said Asuka looking at the date written under the picture of the poster.

"What? Why?!" squealed out Wasp indignantly.

"Because, if it's on tonight, then they're most probably sold out already, don't you think?" said Asuka trying to reason with Wasp.

"Well yeah, but if they're sold out they'd have a stamp on the poster saying so, and that can only mean…..THEY'RE NOT SOLD OUT YET, WE GOTTA GET SOME TICKETS FAST" shouted out Wasp as she clasped Asuka's hand practically dragging her along the way to the tickets stand.

_I guess this is my punishment for always dragging Kakashi and Anko around, if this is karma then I'm never dragging them around again_, thought Asuka to herself as she sweat dropped at Wasps smiling and clueless face.

'**eiyo**

**I know, I know, I promised an earlier update but I couldn't help slacking off a bit. But because of that I was able to actually review my writing a bit, and so there isn't as many grammatical and gaps in the plot as in the usual chapters. I AM MAD AT ALL OF YOU! NOT A SINGLE REVIEW ON THE NAME OF THE ACT, NOT EVEN ONE! *sigh* Oh why do I even bother, you don't wanna review, then don't I'm not forcing you guys anymore. Until then**

**Ja ne**


	20. Circus Secrets 1

**I don't own Naruto ^_^**

Anko's eye twitched as she thought to herself in misery_, how did I get myself in this situation?_

She glared fiercely at the tight fit glittering red dress, as Bianca moved closer to her jolting the dress with every step she took, making Anko's eye twitch rhythmically to its movement.

With her face turning a sickly shade of green Anko swallowed back her bile as she forced out between gritted teeth, "Bianca, take one more step towards me with that monstrosity in your hand, and I'll show you my talent with sharp knives" said Anko as she backed away from the red monstrosity.

"Oh come now dear, you don't have to be that way. You'll look absolutely ravishing in that dress" said Bianca taking a few more steps forward toward the frazzled form of Anko.

"If that's what you call ravishing then I'd hate to see what you call ugly," said Anko as she gave a dramatic shudder moving away from Bianca.

"Oh, come now Anko I know you don't mean that" she said cheerfully taking another step forward.

"I mean it Bianca, and if I have to turn that stupid dress into confetti to prove my point then I'll be happy to oblige" said Anko with a menacing smirk, as she pulled out a few daggers she _borrowed _from Jack, out of her sleeve.

"What's wrong with this dress?" asked Bianca innocently as she inspected its material.

"More like what's not wrong with it" said Anko eye twitching again as Bianca stretched the dress showing off its stretchiness.

Anko growled as she said, "For starters, where's the rest of it?" as she pointed at the ridiculously short dress from a safe distance.

"Oh is that what's bothering you, come now darling. The length will look perfect on your small figure" said Bianca moving closer again.

"If you really want me to show you my talent, then I'll be happy to indulge you" said Anko her lips curling in a menacing smile as her knife glinted in the light. Bianca gulped nervously as she stared at the dagger in Anko's hand, finally taking Anko's threat seriously.

As Wendy was passing by, she stumbled upon the scene of Anko sporting a dagger and a menacing grin, with Bianca who was sweating bullets at that instance, holding onto a red dress like it was a life line.

Putting two with two together, Wendy understood the situation and moved her own article of clothing albeit shakily, "How about this Anko?" said Wendy smiling nervously as she held out the clothes to her, trying to divert the girl's attention from Bianca's dress.

"Hmm…..Well I guess this one has a better color" said Anko as she took a purple dress with black stripes and poufy sleeves, with a black sash around the middle, extending downwards in a creamy white apron, making the dress look traditional yet casual in a way.

Bianca and Wendy both exhaled a sigh of relief as the girl moved towards the changing room. Seeing that they we're in the clear Wendy turned to Bianca and asked her with a sad smile "Bianca, why did you bring out Blanka's old dress?" she said.

Bianca suddenly turned somber and said to her in a serious tone "I thought that if I give it away I might be able to finally let her go, but I guess it's not meant to be" she said tightening her grip on the dress.

Wendy stepped closer to Bianca and put her hand on her shoulder giving her a reassuring squeeze, as she said, "You know she wouldn't be happy to see you acting this way if she was still here."

Bianca sighed softly and then said with a small smile, "Yeah I know, but I guess she would have thought it was funny to see Anko react that way to her dress."

Wendy smiled back and said jokingly, "Yeah, I don't think choosing a costume was ever this dangerous." At this both women laughed at that finally breaking out of their somber mood, when Anko came out in her dress.

"Wow Wendy, I really like your taste in dresses, "said Anko as she twirled in her dress, making it whip around her majestically.

"I'm glad you like it, now let's go see what the others think," said Wendy as she winked at her and moved out of the tent.

Meanwhile outside of the tent, Kakashi and the others were all waiting for Anko to come out. Numa was passing the time by telling Kakashi old circus legends and stories of their circus in the old times. Kakashi amused by the circus giant's ridiculously overzealous storytelling, decided to humor him and listen to one of his stories and before he knew it he was enraptured by the giant's surprisingly galliant tales.

_I bet Jiraiya'd have a field out of his stories_ thought Kakashi fondly to himself reminiscing over the old toad sage. "So you see that day was the day the Ringmaster decided that having birds in a circus act is absolutely forbidden, well unless it's in a magic act but we don't have those acts anymore" said Numa sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Numa," said Kakashi finally speaking up, at this the giant perked up and sat up straight, "what is it boy?" he asked.

"I've been meaning to ask you. Why is your circus so small, from what all of your tales suggest you we're much larger of a group before. What happened?" he asked with curiosity.

At this Numa's face darkened as he lowered his head shielding his eyes in the shadow of his forehead. "Kakashi," said Numa in a firm tone, the sudden change in tone caused Kakashi to tense in anticipation, and so he as well straightened up in his seat.

Taking his silence as a go ahead Numa said, "There are some things about this circus that I cannot simply divulge to you withought the approval of the rest of the group."

At this Kakashi looked crest fallen as he lowered his head to gaze upon the table's surface with little interest , "but," said Numa making Kakashi look up again in curiosity.

Looking up Kakashi was met with the giant's fiery gaze as he said, "You have a right to know, and so does Anko. You two came here to help us in our time of need with no claims or demands, you came here willingly and that makes you one of us," he continued.

Kakashi was too shock-stricken to make a coherent retort, and was left gaping and stuttering for words like a gasping fish. "It's alright you don't have to say anything boy, but I'm gonna have to ask you to wait until Anko comes back so she can hear this as well," he said as he crossed his arms behind his head in a relaxed posture, content to wait silently until Anko arrives.

Kakashi seeing what Numa was doing relaxed his posture as well, and settled into a meditative state as he tried to calm the flow of his chakra from its excitement and unease at the giant's statement.

Fidgeting excitedly every five seconds, Kakashi finally sighed as he cleared his mind of all thoughts and settled down in deep meditation. That was the scene Anko had walked onto when she came out, Numa reclining on the bench with his hands folded behind his head. Dagger inspecting and sharpening his multiple knives, the Ringmaster comically asleep with a bubble coming out of his nose, and Kakashi was sitting with crossed arms with his chin on his chest looking asleep, but Anko knew it was only a façade he put on usually to lure the enemy.

As if to reassure her thoughts he broke out of his stance and looked up at her saying, "What took you so-, "but he cut himself off short when he saw what Anko was wearing. Seeing that she had his attention Anko twirled around in her dress before saying, "Like what you see?"

At this Kakashi finally shook his head as if waking up from a dream and said, "Wow Anko, you finally look like a girl," he said bluntly before he clamped his hands over his masked mouth and looked up at her in terror.

Anko's eyebrow twitched in irritation as her anger flared up, "What was that Kakashi-kun?" she said in a sickly sweet voice as her eyebrow twitched with irritation again.

Kakashi gulped and waved his hands in front of him as if trying to wave the comment off, "N-nothing Anko, really I just said you look really pretty in that dress," said Kakashi nervously, knowing from that tone of voice that things are about to get really ugly really fast.

"Is that so, because I could have sworn you said something else," she said her voice no longer sickly sweet, but a calm almost menacing tone.

Noticing this change in tone Kakashi decided to cut his losses and scram before things got really ugly really fast. Just when Kakashi was about bolt out of the circus, a firm tug on his collar halted him in place as he continued running only kicking up dust in the process.

Anko un-amused by his antic's asked him, "Where do you think you're going?" her voice menacing as her bangs hid her eyes from view. Kakashi gulped at that and Anko continued in a menacing voice, "FINALLY LOOK LIKE A GIRL HUH?! I'LL SHOW YOU!" she shouted as she reared her hand back.

Five minutes later Kakashi and Anko we're both sitting in front of Numa cross legged, with Kakashi sporting a giant bump on top of his head. Man, why does she always hit so hard thought Kakashi to himself forlornly as he gingerly touched his bump wincing on contact.

Anko still irritated didn't even turn to face him as he winced and sat stoically looking away from him with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Numa sweat dropped at the display and thought _maybe they're not ready to hear this_.

Shaking that thought off, Numa frowned determinedly as he thought to himself _no they have a right to know, after all they are part of our circus and circus stick together._

"Kakashi, Anko," he said firmly jolting them out of their reverie, they both turned to look at the circus giant as he crossed his arms with his mouth set in a stern line.

"What I'm about to say here doesn't leave this circus, do you understand?" he said seriously looking them straight in the eye.

Anko and Kakashi both looked back unwaveringly at his determined eyes and nodded. Noticing that he had captured their attention, Numa took a deep breath and looked back at them with a determined look.

"A long time ago we used to be a traveling circus known far and wide as 'The Jack-o-Lantern Circus', our circus back then wasn't big at all. In fact it was just as big as it is now." He said lowering his head with a reminiscing smile.

"Over the years our performances attracted the attention of a big shot contractor, and that was our big change point. We became a travelling circus, never staying in one place for long. Of course we picked up a lot of talented people along the way, kind of the same way we met you two," he said looking up at the both of them.

Kakashi and Anko both sheepishly smiled at the compliment, and Numa smiled as he continued, "Our circus was big, humongous back then, our reputation kept on growing from there. But then…" he said as he frowned and his eyes glazed over, as if he just saw a ghost.

"We attracted the attention of the wrong people," he said darkly as he gritted his teeth. At this Kakashi and Anko shared a glance before turning their attention back to the giant expectantly, "A _bigger _circus was in town, and many of their old members have joined us while we were expanding. But their circus couldn't constitute with the loss of a lot of their members. The events of that day still haunt me to this day." He said as his glazed eyes narrowed unseeingly at the floor.

_Flashback_

"Are we almost ready for the show Numa," asked the Ringmaster, as he walked in on Numa weight lifting.

"Yep, and Blanka and I have a bit of a new trick up our sleeves tonight," said Numa grinning in excitement. The Ringmaster chuckled and said, "You just make sure Bianca approves before you do anything." At this Numa paled and he said with a nervous smile, "About that, can you please keep it a secret. We ummmm…..Want to surprise Bianca, yeah that's it. It's a surprise so don't tell her anything until the show starts, got it?"

The Ringmaster raised a skeptic eyebrow at Numa, and Numa noticing the look slumped in defeat and said, "I didn't ask."

The Ringmaster frowned disapprovingly, "And why haven't you asked her until now?" he drawled out slowly as if speaking to a child.

At this Numa stepped back quickly and raised his hands in front of him as if to ward off the Ringmasters doubts, "It's not like that Ringmaster, see Blanka said she didn't want her to know because we all know how much of a mother hen she can be over her safety," he said nervously.

"And is it going to affect her safety?" the Ringmaster asked.

"That depends on your perspective Ringmaster," said Blanka skipping over to them with a merry smile, at her arrival Numa's smile suddenly became more genuine.

The Ringmaster looked between them both disapprovingly before sighing as he said, "Fine do as you please, but if Bianca catches wind of what you're doing let her know I wasn't involved," he said.

"And if it's a success," asked Blanka cheekily.

"Then I'll proudly say I was there to give you two my approval," he said with a grin. At this Blanka and Numa both exchanged smiles. "Now both of you go get ready, the opening is in ten minutes," he said shooing them away.

Numa and Blanka grinned cheekily and rushed out to the make-up room, "Are you nervous Numa," said Blanka bubbling with excitement. "Yeah, I just hope this act doesn't come back and slap us in the face," he said smiling good naturedly.

Blanka laughed and threw some powder in his face, but Numa used to her antics lifted a hand mirror to block it before it reached its intended target.

Outside the circus, an ominous group of people we're conversing at the back of the circus tent. "Once we get in there, scatter and take up those key positions just like we planned," spoke a man.

"I-I'm not sure about this guys, t-they used to be our friends," spoke a nervous woman.

"Key word, 'used to be' they abandoned us when we needed them most," snapped back another man.

"B-but, they didn't abandon us because of the money," said the woman trying to bargain with the man.

"Does it matter what made them leave us, the end result is all the same. They abandoned us and because of that our circus is gone," the second man said with gritted teeth.

The woman looked at the floor indecisively as she shuffled her feet in the dirt digging a burrow with her toes, "Listen both of you," said the first man making both of them turn to him in.

The man seeing their attention was now focused solely on him strutted over to the woman saying, "We are all doing this together, it's a onetime thing. Just one night and justice will be served," said the man as he hovered over to the woman placing a rifle in her hand.

The woman looked at the gun uneasily as she bit her lip and nodded her agreement. The man turned around and strutted forward and into the circus his parting words being, "We will exact our revenge tonight."

'**eiyo**

**And yes I'm ending it here because I'm tired and my beta needs a good read or so he told me. Anyways plz read and review, and until next time.**

**Ja ne**


	21. Circus Secrets 2

**I don't own Naruto, BUT I DO OWN THE CIRCUS, MUWAHAHAAHAHHAH ^_^**

Numa was staring sullenly to the ground with his eyes glazed over as if in a trance he said, "We didn't know any better back then, we thought that since we were always making people happy, that we were respected as a legend for our struggles in becoming a giant circus that no one would want to harm us."

Numa sucked in a shuddering breath as he shook his head at his own naiveté and muttered to himself, "And were we ever more wrong."

Kakashi and Anko's gaze met for a moment and they both shared a moment of understanding, and decided to wait and see what happens.

**Flashback start**

Blanka was peeking her head outside the tent and staring at all the people coming in, she was twitching slightly in suppressed excitement as the tent filled up. "The entire tent is filled tonight, man this is the biggest amount of people we've ever performed for," she said excitedly.

Jack came up from behind her and smiled as he said teasingly, "You're not getting cold feet now are you?" Blanka turned around to regard him with an excited smile she said, "The only kind of feet I'm getting are jittery from excitement," as she bounced up and down, no longer able to suppress her excess energy.

Jack smirked at her and ruffled her hair, effectively stilling her bouncing movement. Numa walked in at that moment and laughed at the scene that greeted him, Blanka was trying to remove Jack's hand from her hair while Jack kept mussing it up.

"What are you laughing at Nu-,"Bianca was saying when she walked in on the scene, she simply smiled in amusement and decided to rescue Blanka's hair from further ruffling.

"Stop that Jack. Now we don't want Blanka to go out there with her hair looking like a bird's nest, do we?" she said jokingly.

Jack smiled back at her and removed his hand as Blanka pouted up at Jack accusingly. Then she turned to Numa as he stifled his laughter with a well-aimed glare at the giant. "So are you excited Blanka, I bet our stunt will be the best in the show," he said trying to cut the tension.

"Our stunt?" turned Bianca to him questioningly.

At this Blanka waved her hands in front of her frantically in halting movements for him to just zip-it, Numa took the hint and simply said, "Did I say our stunt? I-I uh meant our hunt yeah, our hunt. You know this country has some exotic beasts and I was thinking of just going around hunting," he said nervously.

Bianca's eyes darkened as she turned somber and glared at him, "Numa," she gritted out, "I can tell your lying, and you've never been a good liar. Now tell me what are you trying to hide from me?"

Blanka came up beside him nervously as she said, "It's nothing you should worry about Bianca, really."

Bianca turned her steely gaze to Blanka, "So you're involved in this as well, now I know this isn't something I can let slide," she said as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

Blanka and Numa shrinked back nervously, and that was when the Ringmaster came in and said, "Now Bianca, there is no need to be like that. I simply asked them to make an act together."

Bianca turned to him as she saw the rest of the circus start to gather up around them, "So you were in on this too weren't you?" she said accusingly.

A woman in a magician attired moved in to calm her down, "Bianca calm down, it's just one act."

Bianca turned to the woman and said, "So were you in on this as well Zattana," she said menacingly.

The woman now dubbed Zattana shrunk back and said, "No, I had no idea honest." Jack moved closer to his fiancé and whispered to her, "I think it's in your best interest to just step down right now Zat."

"Yeah, I agree J," she whispered back, taking a step back from the enraged woman. "And why hadn't anyone bothered to tell me until now," she continued in rage.

"Well, we weren't going to tell you anyways," muttered Numa as he scuffed his toes in the dirt.

At hearing this Bianca's eyes darkened and she rounded on the giant, making him suddenly feel so much smaller than he originally was. Seeing the incurring wrath of Bianca's pole on his giant, the Ringmaster decided to take matters in his own hands.

As the Ringmaster stepped in between Numa and Bianca's impending path, he found himself suddenly unsure of his actions as he broke into a cold sweat, _maybe it wasn't such a good idea to just step in front of raging boar._

As soon as that thought crossed his mind the Ringmaster squashed it and looked up into Bianca thinking determinedly to himself, _I am the Ringmaster, I shouldn't be afraid of my own crew._

"Bianca, Numa, as much as I'd like to leave you two to settle you're differences by however means you prefer. We have a show to put on, and that's why I need you guys to put you're differences aside at least for now," said the Ringmaster patiently.

"There is no need for that Ringmaster," said Bianca all too calmly, stunning the crowd with her sudden stoicness.

Bianca noticing the attention she gained simply shrugged her shoulders and said, "I have now realized that I've always cuddled Blanka and never allowed her to do anything without my supervision."

At this the crowd if possible was even more stunned, "I guess I never realized it until now, but you've grown Blanka, and so I should allow you more freedom," said Bianca looking up at Blanka with a soft smile gracing her lips.

At this Blanka jolted out of her shock, and broke out into a dazzling smile that looked like it might break her face if she smiled any wider. "You mean now I can do whatever I want?"

Bianca looked back at her with a playful smile as she said, "Within reason, yes."

And with that Blanka launched herself onto Bianca assaulting her with the fiercest hug her wiry arms can muster, "I promise I'll make you proud tonight Bianca," she muttered still hugging Bianca.

At hearing her words Bianca smiled down at the child, no, the grown girl that was hugging her now, and she whispered back to her, "I know you will."

They broke off swiftly after that turning to face the circus' opening flap for the grand opening, the rest of the circus standing not far behind.

The Ringmaster who had been wiping off his sweaty face, moved to the front of the group and stood still drawing up his shoulders in anticipation of their grand entrance.

Standing inside the crowd, evenly dispersed among the crowd were an ominous group of figures stood guard, and with equal anticipation as the Ringmaster, they turned off the safety lock on their pistols.

As the trumpets played out and the circus group ran inside of the ring in a colorful display of colors and athleticism, equally dispersing themselves around the ring while remaining within distance of their partners.

As the men saw the last of the circus members disperse a man raised his hand up high in the air, an imperceptible move from among the crowd as they were too enthused by the circus' antics to notice, but it was perceptible enough to the men and women it was sent for.

In a flurry of motion several bullets flew through the air, causing a murderous scream to rip out of the victims' throats before their demise. Numa's eyes widened as he ran towards the source of the scream, but as he ran faster towards it a bullet collided with his knee cap throwing him to his knees. Then another hit his shoulder throwing him completely to the ground as he gritted his teeth in agony.

And as he stared towards the source of all this aggression, his eyes hazy with pain. He finally noticed the pale wide open eyes staring back into his own, the lifeless dilated eyes of a young girl who has just turned into a woman. Blanka was dead.

**Flashback end**

Numa's breath hitched as he snapped back from his trance like state, and he recoiled in his seat as if burnt. Kakashi and Anko seeing this rushed to his side in concern. "Numa, Numa are you alright," said Anko tugging on his arm to attract his attention.

Numa's eyes moved to meet hers unseeingly as he said in a shaky voice his entire form trembling, he said, "It was my fault she died."

Kakashi and Anko recoiled a bit in surprise and looked back at him with wide eyes of astonishment. Numa seeing them recoil backwards mistaken their reaction for fear, and turned his head away in shame.

"I wasn't fast enough, I didn't-,"but he was cut off mid-sentence when both Kakashi and Anko embraced him.

Numa looked down at both children in both surprise and wonder; Kakashi looked up at him and his eyes softened and his eyes creased almost imperceptibly signaling his smile behind his mask. "It's alright Numa-san, don't blame yourself for what happened that night, and it is all in the past anyways. You just have to let it go," he said in a sincere voice.

"If there is anyone to blame, then it would be those hooligans who decided to make a gun show in the middle of the circus, so don't hate yourself, cause it was all their fault never yours," said Anko looking up at him with stern eyes.

Numa looked down at both kids with both astonishment and surprisingly relief; no one had ever spoken to him that way. Of course who would have consoled him when everyone was too wrapped up in their own torment to notice, not that he cared for it. But now finally hearing it spoken out loud, Numa felt like a sudden weight had been lifted off his shoulders. _They are right, what happened that night wasn't my fault, and even if it was, but there is no changing it now, it is all in the past. I may as well let it go_, he thought to himself soberly.

Looking down at both kids Numa smiled and returned their hug fiercely, lifting them both up and off the floor causing a fit of giggles to escape both kids. Numa smirked as he felt both kids struggling to escape his embrace, so just as fast as he'd picked them up Numa slung them both over each of his shoulder like potato sacks only lighter.

"Hey, no fair Numa-san, you didn't warn us you'd do that," said Anko squirming in Numa's grip causing him to chuckle as he said cockily, "And you expected me to warn you?"

Anko huffed indignantly and turned he head away her mouth set in a childish pout, Numa seeing this laughed at the display and thought to himself in amusement, _if this is how she acts as a child I bet she'll be causing heaps of trouble for her husband._

Kakashi who was still pondering over a thing with eyebrows creased in concentration, suddenly turned to Numa and asked him with hidden anticipation, "Numa-san, you said that your circus _used_ to be called the Jack-o-Lantern circus, so what is it called now?" Said Kakashi emphasizing the 'used' part.

Anko turned to Numa curiously as well and Numa simply smirked as he said, "Right now, we call ourselves 'Noah's Arch', and just like in the story the arch will either sail and save us all from the tidal waves, or it will sink and take us all with it," he said solemnly.

Kakashi nodded his head in understanding and Anko then screwed up her nose as she thought hard, and said, "But then Numa-san, why did you call your circus the 'Jag-and-Lantern'."

Numa turned to her with an amused smile as he said "First of all Anko, it's called the 'Jack-o-Lantern circus', and second of all, I don't think you two are ready to hear this bit of history of our circus yet," he finished smiling cheekily at them both.

Kakashi and Anko both pouted and said in unison, "No fair Numa-san."

Numa simply chuckled and said, "Hey, it wasn't my place to tell you what I did just now either way, but I did so you're both going to have to be patient with me and I promise to tell you someday."

"Someday?" questioned Anko.

Kakashi reading her thoughts spoke up voicing his companion's confusion, "But Numa-san, we thought this was a onetime thing," he said as he twisted his body to stare at the back of the giant's head.

"Well don't count yourselves out yet, who knows? Maybe if you two do well enough we'll have you two perform with Wendy and Peter on stage. What do you think?" said Numa happily.

"Well Numa-san, we'll do our best but I'm not sure about the other offer," said Kakashi uncertainly.

"Well you'll have plenty of time to think about it after the show, cause we've arrived at our destination," said Numa placing Anko down to her feet, but he kept a firm hand on Kakashi as he tried to squirm out. "Hey why'd you let Anko go, put me down Numa-san," said Kakashi squirming in his hold.

"Not a chance Kakashi, Anko here finished dressing up, and now it's your turn," said Numa merrily.

Kakashi glared at Anko as she skipped behind Numa merrily smiling up at him, "You knew about this didn't you?" he grumbled indignantly.

"Yep," she said purposely popping the 'P' and her smile if possible widened even further, and she gave him a mischievous smile as she said, "And that's not all 'Kashi, I saw the clothes they have in the closet. To say that they were abominable would be an understatement," she said as she gave a dramatic shudder.

Numa hearing this frowned in confusion and asked, "What's wrong with our wardrobe?"

Anko looking back at Numa, sweat dropped as she noticed he was giving her the same look Bianca was giving her when she had expressed her opinion none too kindly about her glittery dress.

_I'm guessing it's a circus thing then_, she thought to herself ludicrously as she sighed in dismay muttering a, "Never mind," as she dismissed Numa's innocent question with a wave of her hand.

Numa and Kakashi confused at her behavior simply shrugged their shoulders in mirror image of each other, "Girls are such an enigma, don't you agree Kakashi," said Numa as he continued to walk.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head in dismay as he said, "I know that all too well Numa-san," as he thought of his life with Asuka and Anko. "Women are an enigma, but I wouldn't have them any other way" said Kakashi smiling.

**'eiyo**

**Sorry again for the slow update, and I swear to you if it wasn't for this school then I would have uploaded twice as much chapters as I do nowadays. Anyways plz read and review, and until then**

**Hello people of Fanfiction, this is the beta, let's hope she doesn't read this hehehe.**

**I READ THAT RAM! **

**Ja ne**


End file.
